


амперсанд // ampersand

by a_libertine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_libertine/pseuds/a_libertine
Summary: Ацуму на спор признаётся Хинате, и всё летит к чертям.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ampersand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551510) by [infantblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infantblue/pseuds/infantblue). 



_Шлёп!_  
Обычно звук, с которым волейбольный мяч ударяется об пол после особенно мощной подачи, достаточно катартический, чтобы затмить все проблемы, но сегодня Ацуму его почти не слышит.  
Сегодня его недостаточно.  
 _Шлёп!_  
Он берёт ещё один мяч из корзины и пытается сосредоточиться на шагах, чтобы не вспоминать выражение, которое появилось на лице Хинаты, когда тот понял, что Ацуму натворил.  
 _Шлёп!_  
Не вспоминать то, как в его глазах медленно разрасталось болезненное осознание, потому что Хината такой добрый, такой доверчивый и стремящийся видеть в людях только лучшее, и Ацуму, причинивший ему эту боль, был за гранью его понимания. Он не хотел верить. Никогда не думал, что Ацуму может быть настолько жестоким.  
 _Шлёп!_  
Не вспоминать фальшивую улыбку Хинаты, которой тот пытался убедить остальных, что он в порядке, хотя все они собственными глазами видели, как его сердце разбивается на осколки.   
_Шлёп!_  
Он опустил голову, будто бы этого было достаточно, чтобы скрыть слёзы, а потом выдавил бессмысленное извинение и убежал.  
Ацуму хотелось кричать.  
— Собираешься всю ночь тренировать подачи?  
Ацуму вздрагивает так сильно, что почти роняет очередной мяч — он совершенно не ожидал, что по пустому залу эхом разнесётся голос Сакусы. Времени уже далеко за полночь. Все уже разошлись по домам, даже уборщики, которые перед уходом смотрели на него с чем-то таким во взгляде, что вполне могло сойти за жалость.  
С глубоким судорожным вздохом Ацуму поворачивает голову в сторону двери, где, сунув руки в карманы фирменной ветровки MSBY, стоит Сакуса, и выражение его лица хоть и непроницаемое, но весьма читаемое. Он расслабленно ссутулен, будто бы ему совершенно нет дела до напряжённой атмосферы, царящей в воздухе, но даже с такого расстояния Ацуму видит, насколько Сакуса суров. Насколько _зол_.  
И имеет на это право.  
— Ой, Оми-кун, не спится? Почитать тебе сказку на ночь?  
Ацуму растягивает губы в своей фирменной вкрадчивой улыбке, но она ощущается странно, натянуто, _неправильно_ , так неправильно, и если он не в состоянии одурачить даже самого себя, то как у него получится одурачить того единственного человека, который имеет право ненавидеть его так же сильно, как Хината?  
Сакуса смотрит, сузив глаза.  
— Я так понимаю, тебя завтра не будет.  
Ацуму издаёт глухой смешок, и под предлогом того, что собирается вытереть лоб тыльной стороной ладони, отворачивается от непомерной тяжести осуждающего взгляда Сакусы.  
— Как будто бы он хочет меня там видеть.  
— Мы будем провожать его всей командой. Он заметит, если тебя не будет.  
— И, скорее всего, скажет спасибо, — Ацуму крутит в руках мяч, сохраняя на лице заплатку из ужасной улыбки, в которой фальши больше, чем в пластмассе. — Да брось, Оми-кун, тебе ли не знать, что Сёё-кун ненавидит меня до глубины души. Без меня проводы пройдут гораздо лучше.  
— А тебе ли не знать, что Хината физически неспособен ненавидеть кого-то. Даже когда должен.  
Маска Ацуму идёт трещинами. Разбивается вдребезги.  
— У меня нет на это времени.  
Сакуса издаёт горловой звук, полный отвращения.  
— И почему я не удивлён? Ты всегда вёл себя как трус.  
О, вот теперь всё.  
— Да какого чёрта ты от меня хочешь? — взрывается Ацуму, яростно оборачиваясь. — Ты сам мне сказал не подходить к нему, а теперь пришёл, чтобы… что? Позвать вместе со всеми в аэропорт? Заставить меня снова соврать напоследок и сказать, что я счастлив, что он снова играет в Бразилии? Что я держу за него кулачки? Что я надеюсь, что ему там будет хорошо? Потому что всё это — одно сплошное враньё. Я _не_ счастлив за него и _не_ рад, что он уезжает. Я…  
Ацуму делает резкий вдох, впиваясь короткими ногтями в волейбольный мяч, и старается дышать сквозь зубы. Он пытается снова нацепить ту ужасную маску, с которой выглядит жестоким и безучастным, потому что нет ничего хуже, чем это кошмарное, удушающее чувство, которое отказывается покидать лёгкие.   
— Уж поверь мне, — он глухо смеётся, — он не хочет… Не хочет, чтобы я там появлялся. И я не хочу там появляться.   
Нет… эта фраза в конце тоже враньё. Потому что Ацуму _хочет_ поехать в аэропорт. Он _хочет_ увидеть Хинату. Но только из корыстных побуждений. Только чтобы умолять.  
Он этого не заслуживает. Поэтому сейчас он выведет Сакусу из себя ещё больше и притворится, что ему достаточно хорошо здесь, в зале MSBY, где он после закрытия отрабатывает подачи подальше от пытливых взглядов сокомандников и отсутствия мальчика, которому он причинил непоправимую боль. Что ему больше ничего не нужно. _Никто_ не нужен. Никогда раньше не был нужен.  
Но теперь всё по-другому.  
Теперь он знает, каково это, когда тебе есть кого терять.


	2. часть первая

Всё начинается со спора.  
— Да ладно, чё ты, это же весело! — говорит Инунаки, и это уже должно стать первым звоночком: идея ужасная, потому что среди всех демонов в «Шакалах» именно их либеро с детским личиком даст фору любому, в этом Ацуму уверен.  
— Ага, _тебе_ весело, — нахохливается Ацуму. — Это же меня, а не тебя потом ещё месяц будут подкалывать из-за разбитого сердца, да ещё и на пустом месте.  
Они все собираются дома у Томаса и Инунаки, когда до начала тренировок перед новым сезоном остаётся ещё два дня, и до безумия напиваются, пока ещё есть возможность. Здесь почти вся команда — за исключением Хинаты и Сакусы, которые живут на соседней улице и, как всегда, решили остаться дома и посмотреть один из матчей международного турнира, вместо того чтобы тратить время на поглощение пива.  
Ацуму и по сей день не знает, то ли это Сакуса со своей мизантропией уговаривает Хинату не ходить на тусовки, то ли это Хината использует интроверсию своего соседа, чтобы его не заставляли пить вместе со всеми.  
Это очаровательно в любом случае. При всей своей любви к людям Хината на самом деле очень мягкий, домашний человек, который предпочитает устраивать наполненные весельем ужины, а не шумные пьяные тусовки. Он никогда не прикасается к алкоголю, но зато невозможно радуется, когда пробует новый рецепт, и во время перекуса угощает своей стряпнёй всю команду. Будь на его месте кто другой, это было бы отличным поводом для подколов и шуток, но в случае с Хинатой — безнадёжно очаровательно.  
— Сёё будет очень любезен, — услужливо добавляет Барнс. — Он всегда очень мило отказывает девочкам, которые признаются ему после матчей.  
— Ага, странный, — говорит Мэйан. — Милый и ещё и любезный? Какой ужас.  
— Тебе не понять, да, капитан? — ухмыляется Ацуму, и в отместку в него летит пригоршня орехов.  
Инунаки ёрзает на своей подушке, и для человека, который, несмотря на свой самый низкий рост, всегда пьёт больше всех, у него удивительно ясный взгляд.  
— Не, ну правда, Мия, почему нет? Это просто тупой спор. По сравнению с остальной дичью, которую мы уже делали, признаться Хинате проще простого.   
Ацуму фыркает.  
— Ага, спасибо, но нет.  
Ему больше не шестнадцать. Эти парни что, правда считают, что он согласится только потому, что они берут его на слабо? Он не дурак. Он выше этого.  
Опасно блеснув глазами, Инунаки вскидывает руку, в которой держит банку, и, откинувшись назад, протягивает:  
— А-а, всё понятно. Ты _испугался_.  
У Ацуму дёргается бровь.  
 _Будь оно проклято._  
В итоге спустя десять минут Ацуму стоит в парке, расположенном на той же улице, и ждёт Хинату, в то время как остальные прячутся в кустах, обсуждая, перестанет ли он когда-нибудь попадаться на столь очевидную уловку.  
Вероятно, нет.  
Ацуму ковыряет ногой землю и морщится при мысли о том, что ему предстоит сделать. Он никогда никому не признавался — да у него даже не возникало достаточно сильного желания, чтобы просто подумать об этом. Отношения никогда его не интересовали. Его заботил только волейбол, а также то, как улучшить свои навыки, обойти всех и стать одним из лучших, и не только в Японии, но и во всём мире.  
Признание на спор больше напоминает провокацию, на которую он повёлся бы в средней школе, если бы, конечно, не был тем ещё засранцем и нашёл настоящих друзей помимо брата. Это нелепо, незрело и ниже его достоинства, но это Хината, один из тех людей, к которым Ацуму искренне не испытывает неприязни, потому что тот очень милый ребёнок… И это одновременно хорошо и просто ужасно  
Хорошо — потому что Хината наверняка отнесётся с полным пониманием, когда на следующий день Ацуму скажет ему, что всё это было на спор, и посмеётся вместе с ним и ни в коем случае не _над_ ним. А ужасно потому, что даже при мысли о том, что это может похерить их дружбу, скручивало живот.  
— Ацуму-сан? Звал?  
Хината выглядит просто очаровательно в своём огромном вязаном свитере, тёмно-коричневый цвет которого подчёркивает его сходящий загар. Он похож на иллюстрацию из каталога осенней коллекции. Рукава такие широкие и длинные, что практически полностью скрывают пальцы. Хината стоит перед Ацуму, с беспокойством глядя на него своими большими глазами.  
— Всё нормально? Вам принести что-нибудь к Ван-сану? Могу сделать вам перекус, если хотите!  
Господи, этот мальчик. Он слишком милый. Ацуму ощущает укол вины, но тут же глушит в себе это чувство, убеждая себя, что завтра он сможет прояснить ситуацию и всё будет хорошо.  
— Да не, не надо, — отвечает Ацуму и понимает, что, наверное, должен звучать более игриво или хотя бы нервно, если собирается признаться в своей бескрайней любви. — Я просто… хотел встретиться с тобой.  
Вот. Вот это уже похоже на начало, так?  
Лицо Хинаты сияет, словно мордочка щенка, которому вот-вот дадут угощение, и Ацуму приходится сжать пальцы, чтобы удержаться и не провести по мягким рыжим волосам.   
— Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть! Как будто сто лет не виделись!  
Губы невольно изгибаются.  
— На прошлой неделе встречались, — уточняет Ацуму. — Да и вообще, сейчас снова начнутся тренировки, и мы будем видеться каждый день, тебе ещё надоест.  
Хината очаровательно распахивает глаза ещё шире.  
— Твоё присутствие мне никогда не надоест, Ацуму-сан!   
_Такой милый._ Ацуму сдерживает улыбку.  
— Ладно, всё равно ты сам виноват, что отказываешь пить с нами и торчишь дома с Оми-куном. Серьёзно, вы слишком много времени проводите вместе. Про что вы вообще разговариваете?  
Хината и Сакуса — настолько разные люди, насколько это в принципе возможно. Свет и тьма. Лучезарный оптимизм и удручающий пессимизм. Когда менеджеры нашли один небольшой дом на двоих, потому как оба пришли в клуб примерно в одно и то же время, вся команда делала ставки, через сколько Сакуса предпримет попытку убийства.  
Однако, ко всеобщему удивлению, они идеально поладили друг с другом, хотя на людях Сакуса вёл себя совершенно противоположным образом. Будто бы маленький кроличек подружился с диким безумным волком. Этому не было логичного объяснения, однако вот они, здесь, и спустя целый год дружат на почве абсолютно случайных вещей, таких как идеальное средство для мытья полов или маринад для курицы.  
— Про всякое! — отвечает Хината и с задумчивым лицом перекатывается с пятки на носок. — Про готовку, уборку, физиотерапию… А, ещё мы делимся статьями про то, как сохранять гибкость и избегать боли в суставах! К тому же нам нравится…  
— Господи боже, — говорит Ацуму. — У меня в команде туса восьмидесятилетних.  
— Перестань!  
Рассмеявшись, Хината шутливо, словно понукая, несильно ударяет Ацуму по руке своим длинным рукавом.  
— Мы просто заботимся о себе, понятно? И нам нравятся не только всякие серьёзные вещи! У нас много хобби!  
— Например, волейбол? — дразнит Ацуму.  
Хината надувает губы, и это выглядит слишком мило для его возраста.   
— На себя-то посмотри! Ты же сам не меньше меня помешан на волейболе!  
— Я хотя бы…  
Договорить у Ацуму не получается: его прерывает резкий звук кашля из-за кустов, вынуждая напрячься и напоминая, что они здесь не одни, как может показаться. Хината резко поворачивает голову и пугливо смотрит огромными глазами в сторону растительности — оторопелый, он похож на того самого перепуганного до чёртиков друга главного героя из второсортного ужастика.  
— Ч-что это было?  
— Да ничего. Живность какая-нибудь, наверное.  
Ацуму косится в ту сторону, где прячутся друзья, и мысленно желает, чтобы их задницы за непроходимую тупость покусали сто тысяч миллионов жуков. Что, если бы Хината захотел проверить, что там, и увидел их? У них точно мозги на месте?  
Но в любом случае они намекают Ацуму, что пора поторапливаться, и ради собственной же гордости он должен это сделать.   
— Вообще, Сёё-кун, я хотел кое о чём с тобой поговорить. Это важно.  
Хината мгновенно обращается во внимание.  
— Всё в порядке?  
— Нет… Ну то есть да, всё нормально, просто…  
Чёрт, он и правда нервничает. Из-за фальшивого признания. Какой стыд.  
Видимо, его перекосило чуть сильнее, чем он думал, потому что Хината аккуратно опускает руку ему на локоть и с беспокойством заглядывает в глаза.  
— Ацуму-сан?  
Ацуму скрывает свою гримасу, уже чувствуя себя мразью из-за того, что собирается сделать.  
— Сёё-кун, ты… ты мне нравишься. Давай встречаться?  
Внезапная тишина оглушает. Честно говоря, он не понимает, как остальные умудряются сдерживать смех, учитывая, сколько они в большинстве своём выпили.   
Что же касается его недопризнания, Ацуму хочется думать, что всё не так ужасно. Может, менее эмоционально, чем он изначально рассчитывал, но достаточно драматично, чтобы считать, что справился. Будь это настоящее признание, оно бы оставляло желать лучшего, но в данной ситуации Ацуму волнует только одно: как побыстрее с этим покончить и вернуться обратно на попойку, чтобы придумать в равной степени компрометирующее желание для Инунаки и заставить его страдать. Потому что Ацуму не осознавал, насколько ему некомфортно иметь дело с эмоциями, пока обстоятельства не привели его к тому, что он стоит перед самым замечательным мальчиком, которого только знает, и делает вид, что у него есть душа.  
Хината всё ещё не даёт ответа, глядя на Ацуму с трудночитаемым выражением, и это удивительно, ведь обычно его лицо — открытая книга, в которой можно прочесть всё, что у него на сердце. На секунду Ацуму даже подумывает отказаться от своих слов, перевести всё в шутку — и сделать это _до_ того, как Хината успеет обдумать его слова, а не после, однако в следующий момент едва заметный румянец тончайшей розовой вуалью расцветает у Хинаты на щеках, и он шустро облизывает губы, глядя на Ацуму широким сияющим взглядом.  
— П-правда?  
Нет, но Ацуму — жалкий неудачник и теперь отказывается идти на попятный в этом споре.   
— Абсолютная, — врёт он. — Ты милый. Я крутой. Отличная пара. Ну, так что скажешь?  
Ацуму терпеливо ждёт любезного и вежливого отказа — с горячими и искренними извинениями, которые Хината приносит каждый раз, когда ему признаются, — поэтому для него становится полным и абсолютным шоком, когда румянец делается ярче, взгляд устремляется вниз, и Хината кивает и, заикаясь, произносит:  
— С р-радостью! Я очень хочу!  
— Эх, какая жа… Погоди, что?  
Ацуму замирает, сделав резкий вдох, когда слова Хинаты наконец достигают его сознания. Он согласился — не отказал.   
— Ты только что сказал да?  
— Конечно, — отвечает всё ещё раскрасневшийся Хината. — Ну то есть… Я надеялся, что хорошо скрывал свои чувства, но, видимо, не очень… Я никогда не хотел, чтобы тебе было некомфортно из-за них… но я… я даже не думал, что это может быть взаимно.  
Хината слегка смеётся, по-прежнему избегая встречаться глазами с Ацуму, и о господи, его смущённый вид вызвал бы умиление, если бы Ацуму не переполнял ошеломляющий страх.   
— Это… Даже не верится, что это происходит. Я же не сплю?  
— Это не сон, — машинально отвечает Ацуму в оцепенении, потому что такое ощущение, что сон сейчас видит он.  
Переживает чёртов кошмар.  
Хината тянется, чтобы потереть щёку, привычно зажимая длинные рукава согнутыми пальцами, и Ацуму замечает, что даже кончики ушей у него подёрнуты красным.   
— З-здорово, — смущённо говорит Хината. — То есть мы теперь вместе?  
— Ну… наверное?  
Ацуму очень пытается не паниковать. А ещё он не знает, что ему делать дальше, и поэтому приходится сдерживать себя от того, чтобы обернуться и умоляюще посмотреть туда, где прятались остальные. Когда он соглашался на этот спор, то ожидал, что Хината откажет, после чего Ацуму вернулся бы к друзьям и до конца недели терпел бы подколы и насмешки из-за того, чего сам делать не хотел, о чём всем было известно. Он даже не думал, что Хината скажет да. Что Хината признается ему в своих настоящих, искренних чувствах и согласится встречаться.  
— Здорово, — повторяет Хината, всё такой же смущённый, всё такой же милый, и в ту секунду, когда он поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Ацуму — из-под своих длинных, загнутых ресниц таким яркими и полными надежды глазами, какие обычно бывают на этих дурацких рождественских открытках, — Ацуму понимает: он попал.  
— П-погоди! — вырывается у него. — Имей в виду, что из меня просто ужасный парень. В смысле прям худший. Я вообще сволочь и ненавижу б _о_ льшую часть людей, и считаю, что нет ничего унылее, чем нормально себя вести, поэтому никогда так не делаю, если только мне это не выгодно, и вообще, изводить людей для меня куда веселее. С чего вдруг ты хочешь встречаться с таким, как я?  
К его удивлению, Хината только смеётся, мягко и по-доброму, у него такие добрые глаза, что становится физически больно, потому что господи, пусть это всего лишь сон, ведь Хината не может так на него смотреть — не сейчас, когда Ацуму выигрывает все награды в номинации «Самый большой мудак на планете Земля».  
— Ты гораздо лучше, чем ты думаешь, Ацуму-сан. Жаль, что ты не понимаешь.  
Нет. Нет, Ацуму — сволочь. Сволочь, которая облажалась и повелась на спор, не подумав о последствиях, и теперь он в ловушке, потому что должен рассказать правду до того, как всё зайдёт слишком далеко, но как ему, чёрт возьми, это сделать, когда самый розовощёкий на свете Хината смотрит на него самыми добрыми в мире глазами, будто бы Ацуму действительно _стоит_ того? Будто бы он заслуживает это?  
Хината немного наклоняет голову, а затем делает шаг вперёд, подходит совсем немного ближе, и, раскрасневшийся, он почти дрожит, когда вытягивает руку, чтобы сжать в пальцах кофту Ацуму.  
— Можно… Можно я?..   
Всё ещё ошеломлённый, Ацуму понятия не имеет, о чём тот спрашивает, но всё равно кивает, словно тупой болванчик, бездумно мотающий головой, и даже не думает о том, на что соглашается. А потом становится уже слишком поздно, потому что Хината тянет лицо Ацуму вниз, вставая при этом на носочки — ровно настолько, чтобы оставить на чужих губах приятнейший поцелуй. У Хинаты мягкие и нежные губы, но вместе с тем удивительно уверенные и искушённые, в тысячу раз более опытные, чем у Ацуму. И всё же, когда Хината отстраняется и опускается обратно на пятки, глядя на Ацуму так, словно никогда не видел ничего более замечательного, — кажется, что для него не имело значения ничего, кроме этого поцелуя с Ацуму.  
— Ацуму-сан, я…  
Хинату прерывает едва слышимое жужжание со стороны бедра, и, опустив взгляд, он тянется к карману, чтобы достать телефон, и гримасничает при виде того, что высветилось на экране.  
— Ой, это Оми-сан. Я сказал ему, что выйду всего на пару минут, поэтому он спрашивает, может, меня похитили.  
Хината смеётся застенчиво. Мило.  
Ацуму пытается сглотнуть, но горло будто сдавило.   
— Ничего страшного. Тебе пора… идти. Тогда.  
— Да?  
Хината покусывает нижнюю губу — ту самую, которая всего мгновение назад касалась губ Ацуму.  
— Ничего страшного? Я могу сказать ему, что…  
— Нет! — выпаливает Ацуму и тут же внутренне съёживается при виде того, каким удивлённым становится лицо Хинаты, обескураженного категоричным отказом. — Н-нет, в смысле… мне тоже, наверное, пора идти обратно, пока меня не начали искать. Я просто выбрался, чтобы встретиться с тобой, так что вот.  
— И правда, логично!  
Хината всё ещё выглядит поникшим, хотя лицо у него словно одурманено мыслью о том, что Ацуму ради него ускользнул от друзей. Ацуму по-дурацки, резко кивает.  
— Всё равно через пару дней уже тренировки, так что скоро увидимся.  
— А, — отзывается Хината. — А может, мы… могли бы завтра…  
— Саму! — выпаливает Ацуму. — В смысле я уже обещал Саму, что помогу ему на работе, потому что потом начнётся сезон, и у меня уже не будет так много времени.  
Хината снова оживляется.  
— А, конечно! Я тоже могу пойти, если вам нужны ещё руки…  
— Нет, всё нормально, — быстро отвечает Ацуму. — Правда, не стоит тратить свой последний выходной на унижения во время самоотверженного физического труда под началом жестокого и несправедливого диктатора, который, судя по всему, получает удовольствие, критикуя каждое твоё действие.  
Хината смеётся.  
— Мне кажется, что Осаму-сан третирует только тебя, Ацуму-сан.  
— В общем, до понедельника, — подытоживает Ацуму, прежде чем Хината снова предложит помощь, а у него закончатся оправдания для того, почему это абсолютно ужасная идея.  
— До понедельника! — улыбается Хината, так быстро утихомирившись.  
Чувство вины становится ещё более удушающим.   
— Может, приготовить тебе что-нибудь после тренировки? Мы с Оми-саном хотели попробовать новый рецепт тонкацу, а ты же любишь пополнить запасы белка после занятий!  
— Давай.  
Улыбка на лице ощущается как кусок пластмассы, растянутый по коже, но Хината радуется ей, как всегда милый, как всегда доверчивый, не имеющий ни единой причины считать, что Ацуму обманывает его, поэтому Хината верит ему, когда тот притворяется искренним.  
— Ура! Я… Я очень рад, Ацуму-сан! Я…  
На мгновение Хината заливается краской ещё сильнее, а затем, похоже, в порыве мужества сжимает кофту Ацуму и встаёт на носочки, чтобы оставить ещё один поцелуй — на щеке, прямо рядом с губами. Почему-то на этот раз сердце Ацуму сжимается ещё сильнее, чем в первый.   
— Я очень рад, — повторяет Хината, словно самый тёплый, самый розовый светлячок в ночи, и Ацуму ощущает, как всё внутри тянет ещё невозможно сильнее, когда пытается представить, как столкнёт эту доброту с правдой. — Я напишу тебе завтра, хорошо?  
После этих слов Хината уходит, но напоследок одаряет Ацуму ещё одной прекрасной улыбкой — сияющей даже в тусклом свете в этот час.   
Ацуму стирает с лица улыбку, стоит Хинате пропасть из виду.  
Чёрт. Он попал по полной.

***

Инунаки не может перестать смеяться. Томас тоже смеётся, но, возможно, потому, что до тех пор, пока Ацуму из страха, что Хината услышит смешки и обнаружит их, не погнал всех домой, никто даже не понял, что один из членов команды упитый валялся в отключке на диване и пропустил всё шоу.  
Он, может, и засранец, который только что совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, но не из тех людей, кто станет пинать щенков. А причинить боль Хинате равносильно тому, чтобы переехать с десяток щенков грузовиком.  
— Не смешно! — вопит Ацуму, не зная, хочет ли он заехать Инунаки подушкой по голове или просто спрятать лицо в руках.  
— Это твои первые в жизни отношения, и всё из-за спора. Смешно же.  
— Он… Он согласился. Что мне, блин, надо было сделать? Рассмеяться ему в лицо, крикнуть: «Ха-ха, шутка!» — и пританцовывая уйти, как будто бы он только что не признался мне по-настоящему, хотя до этого никогда не показывал своих чувств?  
— Очень неожиданно, — соглашается Мэйан. — Кто бы мог подумать, что у Хинаты пунктик на засранцев?  
Инунаки выглядит задумчиво.  
— Ну, знаешь, так-то в этом есть смысл. Хината единственный, кто смеётся над ужасными шутками Мии, а они у него, ну… ужасно плохие. Так обычно делают, когда очень хотят забраться кому-то в штаны.  
— А я-то думал, что это потому, что он хороший.  
— Похоже, хороших людей без отвратительного вкуса не бывает.   
Ацуму хочется рвать волосы на голове.   
— Почему вы все так несерьёзно про это говорите? Мне-то что теперь делать?  
— Ой, да забей, — закатывая глаза, бросает Инунаки и, откинувшись на изножье дивана, покачивает банкой с уже наверняка тёплым пивом, которое больше не собирается пить. — Всё будет нормально. Просто начни встречаться и покажи, какой ты мудак, и он сам с тобой расстанется. Подумаешь.  
— Подумаешь? — повторяет Ацуму скептически. — _Подумаешь_? Ты щас шутишь? Я ещё никогда ни с кем не встречался! Как мне, блин, притворяться, что у меня отношения, да ещё и с человеком, который мне даже не нравится?  
Барнс неопределённо мычит, теребя язычок на банке туда-сюда, но аккуратно, чтобы не отломать.  
— Знаешь, могло бы быть гораздо хуже.  
Инунаки мрачно кивает.  
— А у Хинаты могло бы быть гораздо лучше.   
— Вообще-то обидно. И не по теме!  
— Подожди месяц, — говорит Мэйан. — Если он не бросит тебя сам, то просто прикинешься, типа, «ой, извини, я думал, что у меня получится, но это не моё». Скажешь ему, что понял, что хочешь сосредоточиться на волейболе. Он же такой же помешанный, как ты. Он поймёт.  
— Месяц в фейковых отношениях, — отрешённо говорит Ацуму.  
Его первые отношения. Его первый _поцелуй_ — о господи. С протяжным стоном он роняет голову на холодное дерево тябудая. Кто-то гладит его по волосам в знак неловкого утешения.  
— Да ты даже не заметишь, как всё закончится, — ободрительно говорит Томас.  
Почему-то Ацуму в этом сомневается.

***

«Чёрные шакалы» тренируются на стадионе на окраине Охасухигаси, недалеко от зелёной зоны Кюходзи, и это единственное место во всём районе, где можно наблюдать хоть какую-то активность: местные жители с удовольствием приходят посмотреть на бейсбольные матчи, устраиваемые университетскими командами.  
В остальном же местность довольно тихая, и такой она определённо нравится Ацуму больше. Не удача позволила ему попасть в одну из немногих профессиональных команд его региона. Так было задумано. Несмотря на свою уверенность, Ацуму ненавидит перемены, если дело касается не волейбола, и ему нравится, когда всё остальное держится на скучном, стабильном, знакомом фундаменте, и тогда он может идти на риск на площадке, что в противном случае стало бы невозможным.  
Близость к Хёго — один из костылей, благодаря которым он держится с тех пор, как понял, что брат не разделит с ним жизнь профессионального спортсмена. Квартира в двух часах езды от бабушки — ещё один.  
В восемнадцать он не был готов покидать Кансай, и сейчас, в свои почти двадцать четыре, всё ещё считает так же.  
Его утешает осознание того, что даже в этом плане они с Осаму остаются близнецами: Осаму открыл ресторан тоже неподалёку, поближе к Ацуму, хотя знал, что дела могли бы пойти лучше где-нибудь в Токио или даже чуть севернее, в более туристических районах Осаки, таких как Кита или Минами.  
И всё же Ацуму отказывается сожалеть о том, что хочет быть поближе к дому, что большим городам предпочитает пригороды, толпе — уединение. Ему не нужно переезжать на другой край света, чтобы показать свою страсть к тому, что делает. Волейбол — вся его жизнь. И это единственное, что волнует его, помимо семьи.  
Ему больше ничего не нужно. Он пытается налаживать поверхностные дружеские отношения, потому как рядом больше нет Осаму, который сдерживал бы его плохой характер, чтобы это не влияло на волейбол, но романтические отношения бессмысленны. Нет цели, которой они могли бы служить.  
Или, по крайней мере, так говорит себе Ацуму, когда в понедельник приходит на утреннюю тренировку и видит Хинату, ждущего его у входа, как любящий парень, которым он себя считает.  
— Ацуму-сан!   
Лицо Хинаты сияет при виде него, и Ацуму приклеивает свою самую фальшивую улыбку, всё ещё не свыкнувшись с мыслью, что кто-то может видеть в нём ценность за пределами спорта.  
Не принёс никакой пользы даже вчерашний разговор с Осаму — но это, наверное, потому, что Ацуму оказался слишком труслив, чтобы сказать правду. Он просто рассказал, что признался Хинате, и Осаму даже не оторвал взгляда от риса, из которого лепил онигири, когда произнёс: «А, вот как? Давно пора. Поздравляю».  
Остаток дня Ацуму провёл в попытках подавить желание постоянно биться головой об стену при мысли о том, как ужасно много дров он снова наломал. Осаму трижды назвал его тупицей, но в этом весь Ацуму.  
— Привет, Сёё-кун, — говорит Ацуму, не теряя лёгкости и обыденности своей улыбки. — Ты меня ждал? Как мило! Не надо было.  
Хината краснеет, словно ангелок, и Ацуму уверен, что отправится в ад.  
— Мы все выходные не виделись, — возражает Хината. — Я просто хотел поздороваться. Это так странно?  
 _Нет. Просто я ублюдок._   
— Ты очарователен, — вместо этого говорит Ацуму и треплет его по волосам.  
Хината выпячивает нижнюю губу, дуясь, и Ацуму накрывает воспоминание о том, как она ощущалась на его собственных. Надо ли целоваться в знак приветствия? Насколько свободно они должны себя вести? Как бы иронично это ни звучало, но именно у Хинаты больше опыта в отношениях, однако Ацуму знает, что это больше проклятие, нежели благословление, потому что Хината очевидно дал понять, что отдаёт главенство Ацуму — так же, как на площадке, и это было бы мило, если бы Ацуму постоянно не волновался по поводу того, что должен делать.  
Фейковые отношения — это такой дикий стресс. Ацуму не сомневается, что у него всё гораздо хуже, потому что конкретно эти отношения ещё и полностью односторонние.  
— Я не маленький, — бубнит Хината. — Не обязательно ко мне так относиться.  
Рука Ацуму замирает в волосах, и он понимает, что, наверное, этот жест может показаться снисходительным, тогда как они, по идее, встречаются.   
— Да? — отзывается Ацуму, быстро приходя в себя.   
Он слегка запрокидывает голову Хинаты, решив, что поцелуи больше не какое-то прям большое событие, раз первого у него уже не осталось, и наклоняется, чтобы быстро чмокнуть.  
— Лучше?  
Он старается, чтобы голос звучал беспечно и игриво, но, глядя на выражение абсолютного шока на лице Хинаты, начинает думать, что, возможно, переборщил.  
Слишком быстро для новых отношений? Он уже лажает?  
Но затем на лице Хинаты появляется широкая сияющая улыбка, которой можно было бы осветить всю эту грёбаную улицу, и он тянет Ацуму вниз, чтобы подарить ему ещё один поцелуй — такой же целомудренный, но как будто слаще.  
— Лучше, гораздо лучше! — лучезарно улыбается Хината и тянет Ацуму за рукав, уводя внутрь. — Я думал, ты не захочешь афишировать отношения, потому что никогда не видел, чтобы ты с кем-то встречался, — говорит он по дороге в раздевалку. — Получается, ты не против? Если мне захочется взять тебя за руку или что-то такое? Или если я кому-нибудь скажу?  
Ацуму напрягается.  
— Ты ещё не говорил Оми-куну?  
— Я не знал, что ты на это скажешь, — признаётся Хината. — Просто ты так торопился назад, пока тебя не нашли.  
Он поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Ацуму, и, видимо, есть в выражении его лица что-то такое, хотя Ацуму и сам не знает что, от чего Хината спешно говорит:  
— Но всё нормально! Ничего страшного, если ты не хочешь никому говорить. Я просто хотел уточнить, пока тренировка не началась.  
А. Так вот почему он ждал на улице, один, за десять минут до начала, хотя обычно они с Сакусой приходят раньше всех.  
— Всё в порядке, — говорит Ацуму спустя мгновение, стараясь придать голосу лёгкость несмотря на сковавшее напряжение. — Но лучше особо не распространяться, мне кажется. Сейчас открытые геи не такая уж редкость среди спортсменов, но всё равно безопаснее будет не афишировать. Всё остальное может отвлечь от волейбола.  
Хината кивает головой в знак решительного согласия.   
— Волейбол на первом месте, — говорит он без малейшего сомнения, и впервые за утро Ацуму искренне улыбается непоколебимой убеждённости в его тоне.  
— У тебя, похоже, и правда одна клетка мозга, а? — ласково спрашивает он.  
— Кто бы говорил! — фыркает Хината. — Я видел твою пижаму с волейболом, Ацуму-сан. Ты совсем не такой крутой, как ты думаешь.  
— Да?  
Ацуму улыбается, чувствуя, как напряжение внутри рассеивается и ему на смену приходит то самое звенящее ощущение непринуждённости, которое возникает, когда они с Хинатой валяют дурака и шутят без снисходительности, присущей другим людям в отношении него.   
— Настолько некрутой, что ты до смерти хотел со мной встречаться, а? И сколько ты уже ходишь влюблённый, пока я не знал? Колись, я не буду осуждать!  
На удивление, Хината не краснеет — по крайней мере так же сильно, как делал это с тех пор, как они решили встречаться, только чуть розовеет — и, глядя на него с улыбкой, говорит:  
— Я не виноват. Мне всегда говорили, что у меня плохой вкус.  
— Эй.  
— И не вздумай отвлекаться на мою пятую точку, Ацуму-сан. Мы, может, и встречаемся, но я всё равно буду тебя осуждать, если ты не будешь давать мне пасы как я хочу.   
Ацуму почти спотыкается.  
— Ах ты мелкий паршивец, — говорит он, задыхаясь от смеха.  
Всё ещё посмеиваясь, они заходят в раздевалку, где их встречает хмурый Сакуса, который сразу начинает ворчать.  
— И чего вы с утра пораньше мне на нервы действуете? Буду признателен, если вы заткнётесь.  
Из-за чего, конечно же, им становится ещё смешнее.   
Может, фейковые отношения — это не так уж плохо, размышляет Ацуму, если они с Хинатой, который любит и ставит на первое место волейбол, как и он сам. Барнс не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что в его случае могло быть и хуже.  
Если совсем честно, то в его случае вряд ли могло быть лучше.

***

Спустя пару недель Ацуму понимает, что, наверное, слишком заморачивался насчёт всей этой темы с отношениями, потому что «встречаться» с Хинатой оказалось удивительно легко.  
И под «легко» подразумевается, что практически ничего не поменялось.  
Возобновляются тренировки, и основное внимание уделяется тому, чтобы всё то, над чем они работали по отдельности в межсезонье, превратить в необходимые навыки, которые они смогут пустить в ход на волейбольной площадке. Для некоторых это также означает активное восстановление мышечной силы и выносливости, потому что легко было пустить всё на самотёк без ежедневных тренировок с утра до вечера.  
К счастью, Ацуму в основном придерживался режима тренировок вместе с другими новенькими, и всё равно того ада, через который тренеры заставляли их проходить в беговых и круговых тренировках, достаточно, чтобы уже на пятый день Ацуму не мог восстановить дыхание.  
— Как ты ещё не свалился? — задыхаясь, говорит Ацуму Хинате, который стоя делает упражнения на растяжку икр, в то время как большинство членов команды безвольными лепёшками распластались на полу.  
— Да я ещё десять кругов пробежать могу! — заявляет Хината.  
Сакуса, уже десять минут неподвижный настолько, что Ацуму почти начинает волноваться, протягивает руку с пола, к которому его пригвоздило, и хватает Хинату за лодыжку в безмолвном «сядь, пока я тебя сам не посадил, придурочный».  
Хината садится.  
Переворачиваясь с боку на бок, в другом конце зала стонет Томас.  
В жизни столько отведено волейболу, что Ацуму почти забывает напрочь, что состоит в фейковых отношениях. Хинате нравится урывать поцелуи всякий раз, когда выпадает шанс, обычно до или после тренировки, но это не более чем быстрые касания губ, которым даже по меркам самых консервативных фильмов не поставили бы возрастное ограничение.  
А поскольку первые двенадцать дней — это по сути тренировочные сборы, хардкорная предсезонная подготовка, которая вызывает желание просто оторвать себе ноги, то и времени на что-то ещё после тренировок не остаётся. Больше всего времени вместе они проводят, когда Ацуму до чёртиков выбешивает Сакусу, заваливаясь к ним на ужин, или когда Хината приходит к нему и Ацуму делает вид, что у него в холодильнике настоящие овощи, хотя они оба знают, что Осаму — единственный благодетель и спонсор чего-либо съестного у брата.  
Это… просто. Не требует усилий. Ничем не отличается от того времени, когда они были просто друзьями и товарищами по команде.  
Это не требует усилий настолько, что Ацуму забывает переживать уже после первой недели, затем проходит вторая, и он привыкает к поцелуям после тренировок и домашним ужинам, приятным бонусом к которым идёт возможность бесить Сакусу за его собственным обеденным столом, и начинает думать, что, может, эти отношения не так уж плохи. Они похожи на дружбу — ещё одно новое понятие, к которому он до сих пор привыкает, — только стало больше домашней еды.  
Всё круто. Хорошо. Если рассказать Хинате правду прямо сейчас, это только лишняя морока. Причинение боли без всяких на то причин. Какой смысл разбивать ему сердце, если ничего не изменилось?  
Ацуму справится. Он сможет быть фальшивым парнем. Он сможет быть замечательным фальшивым парнем. По крайней мере, ещё несколько недель.  
А потом Хината зовёт его на свидание.

***

Когда уже в третий Ацуму, осознав, что делает, рукой останавливает собственную бесконтрольно трясущуюся ногу, Хината поворачивается к нему со странным выражением на лице.  
— Ацуму-сан, ты нервничаешь?  
— Нет, — отвечает Ацуму тоном очень нервничающего человека.  
— О боже.  
— З-замолчи! — выпаливает он. — Я никогда не ходил на свидания, понятно? Не надо надо мной смеяться!  
— Я не смеюсь! Я просто…  
Хината бледнеет, пугая его, но затем Ацуму понимает, что тот просто очень крепко сжал губы, изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться, и краснеет ещё сильнее.  
— Так, всё! Я пошёл домой!  
— Нет!  
Хината хватает его за руку — такой искренний жест, несмотря на то что сам — мерзкий, мерзкий предатель, который ведёт себя как ужасный и подлый фальшивый парень, который даже не подозревает, что он фальшивый парень, и Ацуму, кажется, сейчас лопнет от смущения.  
— Прости, я не хотел, — успокаивающе говорит Хината, словно ветеринар — дикому животному. — Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
— Ты мне ничего не говоришь, — жалуется Ацуму. — И как я, по-твоему, должен разобраться в теме и узнать, как быть хорошим парнем, если я, блин, даже не знаю, что происходит?  
Хината сдерживает очередную улыбку.  
— А ты пытался разузнать, как быть хорошим парнем?  
— Ну знаешь, с этим вообще-то не рождаются! И вообще-то я засранец, ты не знал?!  
— Никакой ты не засранец, — успокаивает его Хината, — просто у тебя это место красивое. Серьёзно, безбожно красивое.  
Ацуму заливается румянцем.  
— Ты… Ты надо мной издеваешься.  
— Даже не думал, — говорит Хината, и если бы не его улыбка, такая широкая и яркая, без единого намёка на ехидство или злонамеренность, то Ацуму вышел бы на ближайшей станции, прямо здесь и сейчас. — Я не хотел, чтобы из-за этой неизвестности ты нервничал, — честно добавляет он. -Просто мне казалось, что будет проще, если я всё сделаю сам, а потом я подумал, что будет весело сделать тебе сюрприз. Надо было догадаться, что вместо интереса тебе будет некомфортно, это я виноват, а не ты.  
Расслабившись, Ацуму откидывается на спинку сидения, однако он не настолько широкой души человек, чтобы совсем отпустить обиду. По крайней мере, не сейчас.  
— Я связующий. Мне нужно всё контролировать. У меня, может, и нет опыта во всех этих свиданиях, но это не значит, что я буду слепо следовать за своим… своим… своим парнем, понятно? Я хочу знать, где окажусь, когда сделаю шаг, даже если буду сильно тупить.  
Хината опускает голову, касаясь плеча Ацуму щекой, и это самое откровенное проявление чувств на людях, которое он себе позволяет, как и просил Ацуму.  
-Хорошо, — голос звучит тихо. — Тогда давай в следующий раз придумаем вместе? Так будет лучше?  
— А будет следующий раз? — необдуманно спрашивает Ацуму и тут же проклинает себя за глупость, когда Хината замирает.  
— Ну… если хочешь, — спустя мгновение отвечает Хината, голос его звучит робко, неуверенно.  
Дело в том, что Ацуму не против всего этого, ну, притворяться, что они с Хинатой встречаются. По крайней мере, не так сильно, как предполагал. Телешоу и романтические комедии заложили в нём не соответствующие реальности ожидания относительно того, какими должны быть отношения — эмоциональными, полными драмы и с количеством слёз б _о_ льшим, чем было бы комфортно для человека, которого общество приучило всегда быть донельзя вежливым и невосприимчивым, если он хочет добиться успеха. И поэтому Ацуму всегда морщил нос при мысли об отношениях, абсолютно уверенный, что это не для него.  
Ему очень по душе то лёгкое и естественное, что сейчас между ним и Хинатой, когда они по-прежнему могут валять дурака и смеяться над очередной ерундой, а Хинате просто нравится иногда его целовать, против чего Ацуму тоже не возражает. Хината всегда так трогателен в поцелуях, что это даже как-то мило.  
К тому же концепт свиданий в целом странный сам по себе, особенно когда дело касается двух мужчин, которые на публике только и могут, что улыбаться друг другу и не более того. Это просто как прогулка с кем-то один на один, как с другом, за исключением того, что у всего есть негласный романтический подтекст и платит обычно кто-то один.  
Ацуму старается не кривиться при мысли об этом. Если Хината считает, что сам за всё платит, то сильно заблуждается. Ацуму, может, и фальшивый парень, но он собирается быть лучшим фальшивым парнем.  
— Следующий раз точно будет, — говорит Ацуму, потому что он согласился на месяц отношений и всё ещё не готов разбивать Хинате сердце. — Просто не уверен, что в ближайшее время, учитывая сколько у нас тренировок.  
Хината выдыхает, заметно расслабляясь, и Ацуму немного мутит от того, как напугала Хинату всего лишь мысль о том, что Ацуму больше не захочет быть с ним. Как он отреагирует, когда в конце концов Ацуму положит их отношениям конец?  
Все говорили, что проще сначала притвориться, а потом расстаться, чем в лоб сказать Хинате, что эти чувства — враньё, но теперь Ацуму не уверен, что они правы. Разве Хината не привяжется ещё больше?  
Разве Ацуму не будет ещё страшнее причинить ему боль?  
— Сейчас станет полегче, — говорит Хината. — Мы разобрались с базовой подготовкой, теперь в основном будет волейбол, волейбол и ещё больше волейбола! Так что никаких проблем!  
Ацуму фыркает, но, несомненно, беззлобно и ласково в той мере, в какой только Хината умеет вызывать эти чувства у других людей. Такой дурак.  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто знаешь расписание тренировок лучше меня, а, паршивец? Я играю в команде дольше тебя, имей уважение к старшим.  
— Ты зовёшь Мэйана дедом при любой возможности, — иронично замечает Хината. — Где же твоё уважение?  
— Я особенный.  
— А, это теперь так называется?  
Ацуму щёлкает Хинату по лбу, и тот вскрикивает, опять смеясь.  
— Это вообще-то моё первое свидание, — театрально надувается Ацуму. — Разве ты не должен охаживать меня и всё такое? Чтобы я почувствовал себя самым важным человеком на планете? Бросить куртку к моим ногам, чтобы я не касался земли, и всё вот это вот?  
Сдерживая весьма очевидную улыбку, Хината берёт лицо Ацуму в ладони и приближает к своему настолько, что они практически касаются носами — так близко, что Ацуму видит золотые крапинки в янтарных глазах Хинаты, слишком яркие и подвижные, чтобы быть реальными. Его лицо становится серьёзным, и Ацуму чувствует, как перехватывает дыхание от неожиданной выразительности и силы взгляда Хинаты.  
— Ацуму сан, ты очень, очень милый, и если бы мы сейчас не ехали в поезде с кучей народа, то я бы тебя поцеловал. С языком.  
Лицо Ацуму наливается ярким, отчётливым, неловким красным цветом, и всю оставшуюся часть поездки Хината изо всех сил пытается не смеяться над тем, как взволновали Ацуму всего несколько коротких слов.

***

Первые два тренировочных матча оканчиваются победой. Ацуму не сомневается, что третий тоже будет за ними.  
— Мы чемпионы, — фыркает он. — Будет странно, если мы кому-то проиграем.  
Инунаки морщит нос.  
— Бесит, что ты можешь сказать это с абсолютно серьёзным лицом и при этом не будешь выглядеть полным придурком.  
— О нет, он-то точно придурок, — говорит Мэйан.  
— Но зато какой крутой придурок, — добавляет Хината услужливо. — И он прав! Мы обязательно победим! Мы везде победим!  
Барнс ласково кладёт руку Хинате на голову и треплет его по волосам, многозначительно глядя на Ацуму.  
— Смотри, вот как можно быть уверенным и чтобы при этом людям не хотелось заехать тебе по лицу. Возьми, пожалуйста, на заметку.  
— Ненавижу вас, — говорит Ацуму, а затем поворачивается с выражением вселенской обиды на лице. — Сёё-кун, я вообще-то думал, что ты должен быть на моей стороне! Разве не так работают отношения?  
— Я всегда скажу тебе, что ты красавчик, даже когда ты болван, — отвечает Хината, чем вызывает дружные смешки. — Всё остальное от меня не зависит.  
— Нет, я так не согласен. Очевидно, наш отношенческий контракт до сих пор являлся подделкой. Требую пересмотра.  
Ацуму закидывает Хинате на шею своё влажное полотенце, которым только что вытирал с себя пот, и Хината в знак протеста издаёт один из самых очаровательных воплей, без особого рвения пытаясь освободиться, но Ацуму не даёт ему этого сделать и сильнее тянет за концы полотенца, притягивая ближе, словно за воротник или поводок.   
— Новое дополнение: ты говоришь мне, что я красавчик, даже когда я прекрасно выгляжу, то есть всегда. И ещё готовишь мою любимую еду.  
Хината со смехом позволяет себе оказаться прижатым к Ацуму и смотрит на него радостными сверкающими глазами.  
— Разве я уже это не делаю? Я готовлю тебе всё, кроме завтрака, а для этого тебе пришлось бы ночевать у нас, Золушка.  
— Оми-кун бы меня убил, — задумчиво говорит Ацуму, словно это весьма заманчивая идея, а не отталкивающая.   
— Я бы взял его на себя! — заверяет Хината. — Я постою за твою честь! Буду твоим рыцарем!  
— Я больше переживаю за свою голову, а не честь, спасибо.  
— Оми-кун не стал бы тебя убивать! Он бы просто так долго на тебя смотрел, что ты бы узнал, о чём он думает.  
Ацуму фыркает и слегка переносит свой вес назад, и этого достаточно, чтобы коснуться бёдер Хинаты своими, потому что они очень близко.   
— А ты знаешь, как успокоить парня, Сёё-кун.  
Мэйан прочищает горло, напоминая, что они не одни. Ацуму быстро проверяет их позы и понимает, что, несмотря на то что вся команда знает об их отношениях чуть больше, чем остальные, всё же такое поведение, наверное, слишком бесцеремонно.  
— А вы, похоже, близки, — медленно говорит Мэйан. — Часто проводите время вместе?  
Есть в его голосе что-то странное, что Ацуму не совсем понимает, но выражение его глаз — оно Ацуму не нравится. Оглядев остальных, он замечает, что они тоже кажутся обеспокоенными.  
От этого что-то внутри Ацуму сжимается. Почему у них у всех такой вид, когда все прекрасно знают, что эти отношения ненастоящие? Они знают правду. От чего им может быть некомфортно?  
— Мы встречаемся! — восклицает Хината и поворачивается к Мэйану. — Конечно мы часто вместе.  
— А, ну да, конечно, — тот изображает улыбку, проводя рукой по зачёсанным назад волосам. — Просто, наверное, мы все ещё немного в шоке, что ты захотел встречаться с Мией, он ведь тот ещё засранец. Ты бы мог легко получить кого захочешь.   
— Эй! — одёргивает его Ацуму, но Хината смеётся, словно только что услышал очень смешную шутку.  
— Так а зачем мне хотеть кого-то ещё? — говорит он и тут же оживляется, словно вспомнив о чём-то. — А! А! Мы с Оми-саном сегодня жарим мясо! Буду учить Ацуму-сана не бояться горячих вещей, хотя у меня нет больших надежд на этот счёт. Он так мило шарахается от огня, как будто бы огонь бросится его догонять, — рассказывает Хината с такой широкой и доброй улыбкой, что Ацуму даже не может злиться из-за обидных слов. — Можете прийти к нам и помочь всё съесть, если хотите!  
Барнс прочищает горло, такой высокий, что сразу заметно, как он нервно переступает с ноги на ногу.  
— Чтобы мы — и отказались от бесплатного мяса? Да никогда.  
— Отлично! — радуется Хината. — Я скажу Оми-сану.  
— Эй, голубки! — зовут их из другого конца зала. — Мы собираемся отрабатывать атаки, вы как?  
У Хинаты загораются глаза, словно у ребёнка на Рождество, и Ацуму смеётся и ослабляет полотенце, зная, когда нужно признать поражение. И всё же Хината приподнимается, чтобы быстро чмокнуть его в щёку, а затем освобождается из захвата и с невразумительными возбуждёнными восклицаниями несётся по глянцевому деревянному полу, больше похожий на щенка, чем на человека.  
Ацуму ещё мгновение смотрит ему вслед, а затем снова накидывает полотенце себе на шею, чтобы взять бутылку и попытаться восполнить запасы жидкости, перед тем как присоединиться к остальным. Даже с Хинатой в команде он редко пробивает атаки в реальных матчах, но всё равно ему хочется оставаться в форме. Просто на всякий случай.  
— Тебе… похоже, это нравится, — говорит Инунаки осторожно. — Встречаться с ним.  
Ацуму застывает и переводит в его сторону взгляд, который получается намного более ледяным, чем должен быть; едва-едва сочится обычно скрываемый яд.   
— Что, уже не смешно, раз у меня всё хорошо? Даже не пошутить про то, как мне паршиво?  
Инунаки хмурится.  
— Я не это имел в виду, и ты это знаешь.  
Ацуму знает. А ещё он знает, что поступает нечестно. Инунаки говнюк, но он заботится о них, даже если его склонность к хаосу может привести к такому бедламу, чувство дискомфорта от которого иногда превышает допустимый. Именно поэтому они так часто конфликтуют — Ацуму, когда перестаёт притворятся, очень и очень на него похож.  
— Просто… — голос Инунаки звучит напряжённо, — мы вроде как говорили тебе быть ужасным парнем, чтобы он тебя бросил, а не…  
— Нет, вы сказали мне быть собой и что этого будет достаточно, чтобы он сам отвалился, — усмехается Ацуму, и Инунаки вздрагивает, крепче сжимая бутылку в руке.  
— Я знаю, что алкоголь — это не оправдание мудачеству и что мы достаём тебя больше всех — это так просто, и всё из-за твоей реакции, — но мы не хотели…  
Бутылка с водой жалобно трещит в знак протеста, и Инунаки спешно ослабляет хватку.  
— Тогда мы думали, что это просто безобидная влюблённость, это было одно дело, но… Ты ему нравишься. Ты ему очень нравишься, и это… — он сглатывает. — Мы не хотим, чтобы вам было больно.  
— В смысле Сёё-куну.  
— И тебе тоже, Мия, но у него другая ситуация, потому что ты знаешь, что происходит, а он… — замолкает Инунаки и на секунду сжимает челюсти. — Он думает, что всё это по-настоящему, и это чертовски страшно.  
— Слушай, это вообще изначально была твоя идея. Ты не имеешь права переживать, когда я просто делаю то, что ты сказал.   
— Ты думаешь, я сам не понимаю? — говорит Инунаки и пристально смотрит. — Просто… аккуратно, хорошо? Вот что я имею в виду.  
Ацуму отвинчивает крышку на бутылке, но напряжение сковало его настолько, что он сейчас вряд ли сможет сделать глоток и не захлебнуться, и это вызывает у него иррациональную досаду, что хорошее настроение испарилось так быстро.  
— Осталась всего неделя. После этого мы расстанемся, и всё будет нормально.  
— Тогда до первого матча останется чуть больше трёх недель.  
Лицо Инунаки превращается в гримасу.  
— Думаешь, ему хватит времени? Чтобы это не повлияло на его игру?  
От мысли о том, что это повлияет на волейбол, что-то ужасающее дерёт его изнутри, и он быстро меняет выражение лица, чтобы оно стало хотя бы немного менее честным, даже если злоба слишком отравляет его.  
— А я откуда знаю? Это был ваш тупой план. Я просто ему следую. 


	3. часть вторая

— Ты так говоришь, как будто Россия тебя взяла бы, — говорит Сакуса.  
Он сидит в жуткой позе, склонившись над гладкой поверхностью тябудая посреди гостиной, и наматывает лапшу на палочки для еды. Напротив него сидит Хината, который всегда выглядит радостно, когда тот его оскорбляет. Подушка справа от Хинаты оккупирована Ацуму, который, откинувшись назад с опорой на одну руку, наклонился поближе к своему предполагаемому парню, и их плечи касаются друг друга.  
— Ты слишком радостный. У них холодная страна. Это всё равно что разжечь дома костёр.  
Хината безуспешно пытается спрятать улыбку в своём чае.  
— Не думаю, что в России выбирают игроков по тому, насколько они оптимистичны.   
— А ты откуда знаешь? Спрашивал?  
— Лев очень высокий! Но хороший! Мы с ним друзья!  
Таким лицом Сакуса удостаивает исключительно тех людей, которых считает непроходимо тупыми, когда слова, что срываются у них с языка, кажутся ему чрезмерно абсурдными.  
Ацуму проявляет милосердие и подталкивает Хинату плечом с похожей едва виднеющейся улыбкой на лице.  
— Вряд ли по человеку, который родился и вырос в Японии и даже не говорит по-русски, можно судить о всей стране, Сёё-кун. Да и вообще, почему Россия — одна из трёх стран, в которых ты хочешь играть в волейбол? Почему не что-нибудь покруче типа Италии или Испании?  
— Ну конечно, ты бы поехал в Италию, — фыркает Сакуса. — Отлично вписался бы. Говорят, там все придурки.  
— Оми-сан! — одёргивает Хината. — Это стереотип, не надо так грубо.  
Ацуму ухмыляется.  
— Как мило, что ты считаешь, как будто Оми-куну есть дело до того, что о нём думают другие люди.  
— Почему только люди? — говорит Сакуса. — Тогда бы ты был не в счёт.  
— Эй!  
— А ты бы хотел когда-нибудь играть в Италии, Ацуму-сан?  
У Хинаты, несмотря на то что он с каждым днём кажется Ацуму всё более острым на язык, удивительно хорошо получается уводить их с Сакусой от   
реальных споров — словно боковые колёса на велосипеде или желоба по бокам от дорожки для боулинга, он всегда оставляет им возможность сохранять контроль, но в то же время не позволяет уйти с безопасного пути.  
Поначалу Ацуму немного оскорбился, когда понял, как искусно Хината справляется с ним — а ему не нравилось, когда с ним справлялись, — но Сёё делает этот так невинно, что злиться на него практически невозможно.   
— Мне и так хорошо. Ну и плюс, если я поеду в Италию, то снова окажусь в одной лиге с Тобио-куном, а я уже один раз уклонился от этой пули. Зачем мне теперь за ней бежать?  
— Боишься, что тебя снова обойдут? — спрашивает Сакуса, вскинув бровь.  
Ацуму надменно фыркает.  
— Скорее проявляю любезность и даю ему шанс побыть в центре внимания, не затмевая его. Мы забрали у него чемпионский титул в последний год, когда он был в лиге, и я вернул себе законное место лучшего подающего. Я выиграл.  
— Мне всё равно кажется, что как связующий он лучше, — говорит Сакуса, и выражение лица Ацуму мрачнеет.  
— И зачем ты мне это говоришь? Хочешь получить бульоном в лицо?  
— А мне кажется, что ты замечательный, Ацуму-сан! — говорит Хината. — Ты бы мог попасть в любую лигу в мире, если бы хотел! Им бы с тобой очень повезло!  
Ацуму напрягается в спине, но старается превратить это напряжение в такое выражение лица, за которое ему постоянно хотят врезать. Похоже, так влияли на него фейковые отношения с Хинатой, напоминая о той поре, когда ему было семнадцать и он специально говорил так, чтобы разозлить окружающих, просто потому, что мог. Потому что ему больше нечем было заняться. Потому что это был единственный известный ему способ взаимодействия с людьми вне площадки без вероятности оказаться высмеянным.  
Потому что так он был в безопасности.  
Ситуация сильно изменилась после окончания старшей школы, и новые товарищи по команде, все крупнее и взрослее него, были менее склонны терпеть его выкрутасы. Было легко снова оказаться в роли мишени для придирок, и он ненавидел каждую секунду того времени, но это была чёрная дыра, из которой он никак не мог выкарабкаться.  
А потом в команду пришёл Хината. Он смеётся над шутками Ацуму, он слушает всё, что Ацуму говорит, он всегда рад с ним сыграть, будто бы пробивать с пасов Ацуму — его самое любимое занятие на свете, и это… ощущается по-другому. Именно этого он хотел, когда впервые увидел Хинату в старшей школе и ощутил зависть, что кто-то вроде Кагэямы — такого же социально неловкого, как и Ацуму, такого же эгоистичного — нашёл того, кто ослепительно сиял просто потому, что мог играть с ним, несмотря ни на что.  
Хината словно подушка безопасности, создающая чувство уверенности, и, пока не получил, Ацуму не осознавал, как жаждал её с тех самых пор, как брат бросил волейбол — а может, даже до этого, — но, вместо того чтобы расслабиться и наслаждаться даруемым Хинатой чувством комфорта, которого Ацуму никогда ни с кем не ощущал, он чувствует, как ощетинивается ещё сильнее. Становится резче.  
Более склонным к едким улыбкам и недобрым словам.  
Потому что знает, что этого чувства безопасности, согревающего грудь, он обязательно лишится.  
Нацепив свою самую большую, самую уродливую улыбку Ацуму дразнится:  
— Ты так жаждешь от меня избавиться, Сёё-кун? Или… стоп. Это ты так говоришь, что готов один уехать из Японии и сбежать в другую страну? Мы расстаёмся?  
Выражение абсолютнейшего опустошения появляется на лице Хинаты, и Ацуму сразу же жалеет о своих словах, а где-то под столом Сакуса пяткой впивается ему в ногу — сторожевой пёс рычит, не издавая при этом ни звука.  
— Н-нет конечно! Я… не это имел в виду… Я не…  
Хината практически спотыкается о каждое слово, его лицо сковано той тревогой, которую, Ацуму знает, Хината старательно не показывает остальным, и если до этого Ацуму не ощущал себя настоящим ублюдком, то сейчас чувствует себя именно так.  
— Ты чего, перестань, я пошутил, — говорит Ацуму мягче, чем, по собственному мнению, вообще способен.   
Он аккуратно кладёт ладонь Хинате на щёку, обвивая пальцами шею, и внутри всё сжимается при виде того, как у Хинаты дрожит нижняя губы, даже несмотря на то, как сильно он пытается это скрыть.  
Ацуму уже забыл, как легко было довести кого-то до слёз. Он уже давно этого не делал, по крайней мере нарочно, по крайней мере со старшей школы. И не осознавал, как ужасно себя почувствует, когда это случится с Хинатой. Думать так опасно, особенно после всего того, что он уже сделал.  
— Прости, — бормочет он. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты заплакал.  
— Я не плачу, — фыркает Хината, быстро вытирая лицо.  
Он прав. Глаза глянцево поблёскивают, но щёки сухие, хоть и слегка подёрнуты розовым.  
Он сильнее, чем кажется остальным, думает Ацуму. Даже ему самому.   
— И я не… я никуда не уезжаю, понятно? Ну то есть я бы хотел однажды поехать в Бразилию и вступить в обычную лигу, а не пляжную, но прямо сейчас я счастлив там, где я есть. С той командой, в которой состою. Я хочу сделать из нас чемпионов!  
— Разве не тяжко, когда в команде такой горячий связующий? — шутит Ацуму.  
Хината смеётся, нервозность моментально рассеивается солнечным светом, которым он так известен, и он снова улыбается Ацуму, утыкаясь щекой ему в ладонь.  
— Не так уж плохо, — соглашается Хината.  
— Буэ, — бубнит Сакуса. — Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от розовых соплей за столом. А то меня сейчас стошнит.  
Ацуму отпускает Хинату, поворачивается к Сакусе, скорчив рожу, и прячет трясущуюся руку на бедре.   
— Романтик из тебя никакой.  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто это проклятие, а не благословление.  
Сгустившаяся атмосфера переменяется во время оставшейся части ужина, постепенно разряжаясь за жаркими дебатами о волейболе и постоянными шутками над тем фактом, что Сакуса всегда умудряется доедать позже остальных, несмотря на то, что обычно говорит меньше всех.  
Но Ацуму чувствует, как плотнеет комок напряжения где-то у основания позвоночника, так сильно, что кажется почти невыносимо болезненным сидеть здесь с двумя людьми из команды, которых он искренне считает своими друзьями. Двумя из тех немногих людей, которые не знают, какой он ублюдок из-за этого грёбаного фарса, на который ему никогда не следовало соглашаться.  
Потому что он знает, какой сегодня день. Завтра будет месяц с тех пор, как они начали свои фальшивые отношения. Всю неделю ему приходилось иметь дело с напряжёнными взглядами от Инунаки и Мэйана, с Томом, кусающим губы, и открытым беспокойством со стороны Барнса, и всё это было настолько явным, что Ацуму был готов с шипением накинуться, чтобы они перестали вести себя настолько очевидно. Это что, попытки сделать так, чтобы Хината всё понял? Какой вообще смысл притворяться так долго, если не для того, чтобы защитить его от факта, что всё это было на спор?  
Но даже без этого Ацуму бы ни за что не забыл — на протяжении недель он мчался, набирая скорость, навстречу всё чётче вырисовывающейся кирпичной стене.  
И завтра ему нужно положить конец этому трюку. Разбить Хинате сердце.  
Где-то в разгаре обсуждения новичков этого сезона, рассуждений о том, что без Кагэямы и Усидзимы «Адлерсы» представляют куда меньшую угрозу, а против нового двухметрового нападающего из Сербии будет уже не так интересно играть, в кармане у Ацуму начинает звонить телефон, и при звуке стандартного рингтона все присутствующие корчат гримасу.  
— Если это кто-то из команды, то скажи, что вход в дом им заказан, — сразу же говорит Сакуса. — Я всё ещё нахожу на полу остатки грёбаной курицы с прошлой недели. Я отдраил дом уже трижды. Понятия не имею, откуда они берутся.  
— Тебе же нравится, когда у нас гости! — говорит Хината  
— Что это за параллельная Вселенная, в которой по мне можно сказать, что я люблю компанию?  
Ацуму проверяет экран телефона и хмурится.   
— Неизвестный номер.  
Он в нерешительности смотрит на Хинату.  
— Мне нужно...  
— Что ты, конечно! Можешь разговаривать здесь или пойти ко мне в комнату, если хочешь, — отвечает тот, широко распахнув глаза. — Мы не против!  
Выйти из комнаты, чтобы ответить на звонок, было бы, наверное, более вежливо, но Ацуму никогда не был приверженцем социальных любезностей, да и слишком уютно вот так сидеть, чтобы куда-то вставать, поэтому он принимает вызов и подносит телефон к уху.  
— Алло?  
— Здравствуйте! — звучит незнакомый женский голос. — Это Мия Ацуму?  
— Смотря кто спрашивает.  
Хината тычет его локтем в бок, и Ацуму гримасничает, быстро поправляясь:  
— В смысле да, это я, могу я узнать, с кем разговариваю?  
Хината показывает семь пальцев и улыбается, Ацуму шутливо хмурится в ответ, хотя и ощущает лёгкую досаду. Он был предельно вежлив, чёрт возьми, и заслужил гораздо больше, чем семь из десяти.   
— Меня зовут Макихара, я медсестра из объединённого госпиталя Саё. Полагаю, ваш номер был указан в качестве контактного в экстренных случаях для вашей бабушки, Мии Юми-сан?   
Кровь отхлынула от его лица. Хината и Сакуса сразу замечают эту перемену, Хината берёт его за руку, а Сакуса моментально выпрямляется — едва ли не впервые за всё время, что они знакомы — и смотрит внимательным взглядом тёмных глаз.  
— Ацуму-сан? — одними губами говорит Хината, но Ацуму не может ответить, он не может дышать — только едва слышать, как незнакомка в трубке уточняет, тут ли он ещё, есть ли ещё кто-то, кому они могут позвонить, если ему самому с этим не справиться… потому что нет. Ему самому с этим не справиться. Не сейчас, не снова.  
Он всё ещё не может прийти в себя, когда чувствует, как Хината сжимает его руку в своей, тёплой, маленькой и утешающей, и взгляд Ацуму фокусируется на другой его руке, которую тот протягивает с таким ласковым выражением лица, что Ацуму хочется плакать.  
— Давай я, — тихо говорит Сёё.  
Ацуму молча передаёт телефон и наблюдает, как Хината начинает разговор.  
— Алло? Прошу прощения, Ацуму-сану надо отойти. Мы с ним играем в одной команде, меня зовут Хината Сёё. Вы можете поговорить со мной?  
Некоторое время Хината слушает, и Ацуму понимает, что ему объяснили, что происходит, потому что в его взгляде, обращённом к Ацуму, появляется кристальное понимание, и он крепче сжимает телефон. Но, в отличие от Ацуму, он не ломается. В отличие от Ацуму, он выпрямляет спину, и каждая черта его решительного лица не оставляет Ацуму иного выбора, кроме как поверить в то, что он сможет позаботиться обо всём.  
— Конечно, — говорит Хината медсестре. — Большое спасибо, что позвонили. Могу я спросить?.. — он делает паузу, его собеседница ждёт вопроса, а затем плечи Хинаты расслабляются, когда он слышит ответ. — С бабушкой всё нормально, — говорит он беззвучно, и Ацуму выдыхает, только осознавая, что всё это время не дышал, и сжимает руку Хинаты так сильно, что делает ему больно, это точно.  
Хината не жалуется.  
— Да, конечно. Мы в Осаке, поэтому на это уйдёт часа два, но к ночи мы приедем. Повторите, пожалуйста, как называется госпиталь?  
Хината смотрит на сидящего напротив Сакусу, которые моментально хватает ручку и листок с небольшого столика рядом с диваном у стены, чтобы Хината мог сделать заметки.   
— Общественный… Саё… — повторяет он, параллельно записывая.  
Затем кивает, сделав ещё пару пометок, и спешно подтверждает, что всё понял, вслух, когда осознаёт, что медсестра его не слышит. И столько в его действии чистого очарования, настолько это в духе Хинаты, даже в подобных обстоятельствах, что узел, затянувшийся в груди Ацуму, наконец становится слабее, позволяя ему снова сделать рваный дрожащий выдох, на этот раз глубже.  
Ацуму подаётся вперёд и утыкается лбом Хинате в плечо, и тот откладывает ручку и скользит пальцами по его затылку, нежно перебирая коротко остриженные волосы. Хината задаёт ещё пару вопросов, но Ацуму их не слышит.  
Когда Хината кладёт трубку, Ацуму понимает, что его хватка стала почти что невыносимой — кончики пальцев Хинаты стали другого цвета, — и резко отпускает его, ощущая себя виноватым и жалким из-за собственной слабости.  
— Прости… — говорит он хрипло, садясь в прежнее положение. — Я не…  
— Ты чего, — Хината не даёт ему договорить и кладёт вторую руку на затылок, не позволяя отстраниться слишком сильно.   
Он смотрит с теплотой в глазах цвета расплавленного янтаря. Уверенно и оберегающе. Без намёка на жалость или осуждение.   
— Тебе не за что извиняться. Слышишь? С твоей бабушкой всё в порядке, и это главное.  
— Что… — Ацуму сглатывает, горло ощущается как наждачка. — Что случилось?  
— Она упала с лестницы, когда что-то несла. Когда они приехали, она была в сознании, но нужна была операция на бедре… — и тут же добавляет, когда Ацуму делает резкий вдох: — Которая прошла более чем успешно. Сказали, что проблем быть не должно, но поинтересовались, может, ты хочешь навестить её, когда она очнётся. Но некоторое время ей потребуется уход, плюс кто-то должен проследить, чтобы она не перенапрягалась, потому что, судя по всему, она часто это делает.  
Ацуму не может сдержать смешок.  
— Очень похоже на бабушку. Она опасная.  
— Она же Мия, как иначе, — говорит Хината и проводит рукой по волосам Ацуму, с нежностью глядя на него. — Подождёшь здесь немного? Я хочу позвонить Осаму-сану, а потом быстро соберу сумку, и мы заедем за твоими вещами.  
— Сумку? — глухо переспросил Ацуму.  
Хината останавливает на нём взгляд.  
— Ну конечно, глупый. Я не собираюсь пускать вас за руль в таком состоянии, да и вряд ли ночью до Хёго ходят поезда, — он мнётся. — Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы я поехал?  
Ацуму вздрагивает и инстинктивно хватает Хинату за запястье.  
— Нет, — хрипит он. — Пожалуйста. Я… хочу, чтобы ты поехал.  
Хината расслабляется.   
— Тогда я поеду, — твёрдо говорит он.   
— Я разберусь с тренерами, — говорит Сакуса, и Ацуму снова вздрагивает, потому как совсем забыл о его присутствии. — Скажу, что вы уехали на несколько дней. Мию, я думаю, они поймут, но ты, Хината, должен понимать, что вряд ли это будет считаться семейными обстоятельствами. Они не обрадуются, если тебя не будет дольше пары дней.  
Хината переводит взгляд на Сакусу, но тот только молча смотрит в ответ, не желая приукрашивать ситуацию. Хината сдаётся первым и вздыхает.  
— Буду решать проблемы по мере их поступления, — говорит он, давая понять, что не собирается спорить на эту тему, после чего наклоняется и касается лба Ацуму поцелуем. — Подожди здесь, ладно?  
Затем берёт свой телефон и, уже что-то нажимая на экране, уходит в коридор. По дому разносится едва слышный шум шагов, когда он идёт к лестнице и начинает подниматься.   
Сакуса закатывает глаза, но никак не комментирует ситуацию, вместо этого принимается убирать со стола грязную посуду, чтобы помыть её. Вообще, сегодня очередь Ацуму прибираться — Сакуса внёс его в общий график, когда тот стал приходить слишком часто. И тем не менее Сакуса молча берёт на себя эту обязанность. Это удивительная любезно с его стороны.  
Большего Ацуму и не ждёт — Сакуса не из тех людей, что берутся утешать других, и это одно из его качеств, которое Ацуму уважает, поэтому для него становится большим сюрпризом, когда, замешкавшись, Сакуса поднимается, уверенно держа в руках сложенные друг на друга чашки.  
— Ты рос с бабушкой, да?  
Ацуму встречается с ним взглядом. В нём тоже нет жалости.  
— Да, — отвечает Ацуму.  
И больше ничего не говорит. Ему и не надо. Сакуса кивает в знак понимания. И уносит посуду.

***

Как оказывается, Ацуму не приходится беспокоиться ни о чём. Хината всё улаживает сам.  
Он сам звонит куда надо, сам заблаговременно проверяет ситуацию на дорогах и ведёт машину к дому Ацуму, чтобы помочь ему собрать вещи, которых хватило бы на неделю, несмотря на то что тренировки в самом разгаре и, говоря откровенно, отсутствовать так долго он точно не сможет. Затем по дороге из города они заезжают за Осаму, который живёт в районе Хирано.  
Никто из них не настроен на разговоры, и Ацуму это устраивает. Так у него появляется больше времени на панику и раздумья. Будучи связующим, он не любит терять контроль над ситуацией. Даже в детстве ему постоянно приходилось бороться с этим: как участвовать в групповых проектах и при этом не указывать остальным что делать; как играть в команде и не накидываться с критикой, если что-то не соответствовало его невозможным стандартам.   
Он упрямый, твердолобый. Абсолютно нетерпимый к чужим ошибкам.  
Так почему он так легко отдаёт контроль над ситуацией в руки Хинаты, когда у них даже ненастоящие отношения?  
До Саё, района, расположенного в горах префектуры Хёго, они добираются ближе к полуночи, что ожидаемо, потому как Хината водит очень аккуратно.  
Вообще, Ацуму знает, что они с Осаму больше подходят на роль водителя.   
За последние несколько лет они совершали это путешествие десятки раз и куда лучше знают дорогу и окрестность, да и в целом у них больше опыта, потому что сдали на права сразу после восемнадцатилетия, в то время как Хината научился водить лишь в прошлом году, когда только-только присоединился к «Шакалам». До этого он ездил на велосипеде или автобусе.  
Даже сейчас Хината едва управляется с машиной. Они с Сакусой по очереди садятся за руль, когда ездят на тренировки, а в остальном, чтобы куда-то добраться, он всё так же использует велосипед. И если бы Ацуму был достаточно внимателен, то, наверное, заметил бы, что на то есть причина.  
И тем не менее он безропотно едет в другую префектуру. И ни Ацуму, ни Осаму не предлагают его сменить.  
Госпиталь располагается в хорошо знакомом близнецам Мия старом здании — ближайший к станции Кодзуки, возле которой они выросли, и менее чем в десяти минутах езды от бабушкиного дома. Знакомые зелёные иероглифы, торчащие на крыше, ударяют по Ацуму чувством ностальгии вперемешку с медленно нарастающим чувством вины, которое в последнее время становится ему всё более и более знакомым.   
Когда он приезжал в последний раз? Раньше, когда был только новичком, он постоянно возвращался сюда, так часто тоскуя по дому, что бабушка смеялась и подшучивала, мол, ведёт себя как ребёнок, которому нужно цепляться за старушку, чтобы пережить очередной день.   
Но за последние года полтора, немного привыкнув к своему месту в команде, с Хинатой и Сакусой, с той своей язвительностью, которую он играл, когда пил с остальными, поездки домой стали реже. Дошло до того, что всё межсезонье в этом году он провёл в Осаке, находя тому, что не получается приехать в Саё на неделю, отговорки, которые сейчас уже даже не может вспомнить.   
Он просто ужасный внук. И, судя по выражению лица Осаму, у него похожие чувства.  
Они паркуются быстро, тихо. Идут внутрь в абсолютной тишине. В его фальшивых отношениях так много правил, и прямо в эту секунду Ацуму ненавидит каждое из них, но всё же Хината удивляет его, когда потихоньку проводит пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони Ацуму — безмолвное «я здесь».  
 _Я с тобой. Ты не один._  
Ацуму очень хочется его поцеловать, и уже даже без разницы, кто может увидеть.  
Хината тихо говорит о чём-то с медсестрой, после чего они спокойно находят палату, где лежит бабушка. Никто не возмущается тем, что время посещения уже закончилось.  
Ацуму точно не знает, потому ли это, что Хината с ними поговорил, а может, врачи узнали их как волейболистов, или же всё дело в том, что Ацуму и Осаму частенько бывали здесь в детстве. Какой бы ни была причина, он всё равно благодарен. И без того тяжело. Ацуму чертовски ненавидит больницы.  
Но самым большим потрясением становится то, что он видит, когда они входят в палату.  
— Господи боже, мальчики, что за траур? Как будто кто-то помер!  
Бабушка лежит в ужасно неудобной кровати с бумажным стаканчиком в руке и улыбается трём замершим в проёме мальчикам так, будто это обычный день и никакой серьёзной операции не было. Она куда бледнее обычного и выглядит усталой несмотря на улыбку, но в остальном — в точности такой, какой Ацуму её омнит. Его болтливая неунывающая бабушка.  
— Да ладно вам, это так вы приветствуете свою старую ведьму, после того как не появлялись несколько месяцев? Уверена, что воспитывала вас по-другому.  
Эти слова выводят их из оцепенения.  
— Ба!  
Ацуму и Осаму мгновенно оказываются рядом и принимаются суетливо шарить руками, чтобы убедиться, что одеяло достаточно мягкое, подушка достаточно взбита, да и вообще, можно ли так сидеть сразу после операции? И где, блин, врач? Бабушка смеётся в голос.  
— Всё такие же надоедливые, какими я вас помню. По идее, время и самостоятельность должны помочь вам повзрослеть, но что-то не похоже, — говорит она и с любопытством оглядывает их. — А это что за зайчик? Кого-то из вас, или вы оба всё ещё непорочны?  
— Ба!  
— З-здравствуйте! — пищит Хината и выглядит при этом так, словно одновременно смущён из-за её слов и потрясён её присутствием в целом.   
Обычная реакция, когда дело касается женщины, вырастившей их.   
— Я Хината Сёё! Мы с Ацуму играем в одной команде. Приятно познакомиться, бабушка Мия!  
— О боже, пожалуйста, давай без этого. Зови меня просто Юми.  
— Бабушка Юми!  
— Придётся над этим поработать, — говорит он, сдерживая улыбку, — но мне нравится твой настрой. Скажи мне, Сёё, с кем из моих внучков ты встречаешься? С Ацуму? Если да, то что за ужасный спор ты проиграл, чтобы оказаться с ним?  
— Господи, ба, пожалуйста, — говорит Ацуму. — Тебе только что сделали операцию, и есть вещи поважнее, чем моя личная жизнь.  
— Но он всё равно ещё девственник, — добавляет Осаму, — хотя они встречаются уже месяц. Я точно знаю, потому что он не приходил ко мне, чтобы поделиться своим потрясением. Не то чтобы я с нетерпением ждал этого великого поворота в истории.  
— Саму!  
— Ничего удивительного, — вздыхает бабушка. — Он всегда немного заторможенно реагирует.  
— Но он очень старается. Обычно.  
— Только на это и остаётся надеяться, — соглашается она.  
Ацуму хочется спрятать лицо в ладонях.  
— Я столько за тебя волновался, а ты! — шипит он. — Предатели, вы оба!  
Бабушка улыбается.  
— Сам виноват. Вы должны были уже понять, что я собираюсь дожить до ста трёх лет. И раньше от меня никак не избавиться, — говорит она и похлопывает по краю кровати. — Так и что, ждать мне от вас дурацких извинений за то, что не приезжали, или сначала пошутить про то, что пришлось упасть с лестницы, чтобы привлечь внимание?  
Время проходит быстро — и громко, как с ней это всегда бывает. Дважды приходит медсестра, чтобы попросить быть немного потише, но уйти никто не говорит, и за это Ацуму благодарен.  
— Мои успешные внучки оплачивают все запредельные счета, — весело говорит она. — Конечно у них ко мне особое отношение. И за такие-то деньги другого не жду.  
— Ба, всё покрывается страховкой.  
Он отмахивается.  
— Сути это не меняет.  
Ацуму не уверен, как долго бабушка безжалостно их поддразнивает, но, несмотря на её нрав, даже она не непобедима и в конце концов веки у неё начинают тяжелеть, и тогда получается убедить её отдохнуть.  
— Но только потому, что я хочу, а не потому, что я старая и устала, — упрямо говорит она.  
— Да, бабуль, — Осаму тяжело вздыхает в знак смирения, за что получает тычок в бок, и Ацуму усмехается.  
— Вы же взяли ключи от дома?  
Только получив утвердительные кивки и дружные заверения, она откидывается на приподнятую спинку кровати и серьёзно кивает.  
— Хорошо. Тогда идите. Отведи своего молодого человека домой, пусть отдохнёт. Мне кажется, бедняжка вымотался.  
Ацуму поворачивается, и на лице будто бы начинает вырисовываться нежность, когда он видит спящего на стуле у кровати Хинату. Тот подтянул стул, чтобы сесть, когда Ацуму с Осаму уселись на матраце. Его пугала мысль о вторжении в её личное пространство, пока шло восстановление, и, хотя поначалу он изо всех сил пытался следить за их несуразной болтовнёй, в итоге начал клевать носом, и это было так очаровательно, что ни у кого не хватило духу его разбудить.   
Неудивительно, ведь Хината — жаворонок от и до: каждый вечер он исправно ложится спать в одиннадцать и без труда встаёт вместе с солнцем, ему совершенно не нужны будильники. Сколько Ацуму его знает, он ещё ни разу не бодрствовал так поздно, да и к тому же провёл за рулём два часа подряд, вынужденный сидеть ровно, что для него и так непросто, за рулём машины, которой едва пользуется в городе, не говоря уже о префектуре, в которой никогда не был.   
Ацуму чувствует себя виноватым за то, что Хинате пришлось делать всё это, в то время как бабушка была явно в порядке, но в то же время не может представить, чтобы проделал весь этот путь без него. Он не может представить даже то, чтобы прямо сейчас вернуться домой к бабушке без него, что ужасает, потому что Хината там никогда и не был, и его компания не должна иметь никакого значения.  
— Он очень милый, — говорит она тихо, и Ацуму заставляет себя сконцентрироваться на бабушке, осознавая, что, наверное, слишком долго смотрел на Хинату. — Понимаю, почему ты о нём заботишься. Мне кажется, он славный мальчик.   
Щёки Ацуму вспыхивают едва заметным румянцем.  
— Да нет… это не то, — говорит он. — Ну то есть… мы едва начали встречаться. Это несерьёзно.  
Бабушка понимающе улыбается.  
— Ммм. Я уверена, — только и говорит она, а затем проводит по его руке. — А теперь идите уже, и так поздно, а вы всё на ногах. Можете прийти завтра… Но только если принесёте что-нибудь относительно съедобное. Кормят тут ужасно.  
— Тебе завтра можно только жидкое, — недовольно отзывается Ацуму.  
— Тогда пусть Осаму приготовит мне суп, — без колебаний говорит она. — Только не говорите мне, что после шикарного ресторана в Осаке он разучился делать что-то без риса!  
Осаму сжимает её руку в своей.  
— С радостью, ба.  
— Вот это мой мальчик. Поэтому-то ты мой любимчик.  
Ацуму хмурится, ему претит эта давняя шутка, и бабушка ободряюще похлопывает его по щеке.  
Хината настолько утратил связь с реальностью, что, после того как его будят, даже не сопротивляется, когда Осаму забирает ключи от машины, а Ацуму усаживает его на заднее сиденье и устраивается рядом. В дороге он начинает понемногу приходить в себя, всё ещё свернувшись клубком под боком у Ацуму, и взгляд приобретает осознанность, когда они уже паркуются у бабушкиного дома.  
— Ацуму-сан? — бормочет он.  
Невыносимая нежность жжётся в груди, и Ацуму проводит рукой по волосам Хинаты и целует в макушку.   
— Мы приехали, — тихо говорит он. — Сам пойдёшь, или тебя донести?  
Хината отстранённо моргает несколько раз, будто бы не уловив вопроса, но затем слегка покрывается румянцем и с прояснившимся лицом отвечает:  
— С-сам.  
Старая комната близнецов всё такая же, какой они её оставили: на месте детская двухъярусная кровать, бывшая предметом споров в детстве, и письменные столы, подпираемые старыми учебниками, к которым они, вероятно, уже никогда больше не прикоснутся, но и выбросить не поднимается рука.   
Ко сну они готовятся тихо и скоро. Хината чистит зубы, и, похоже, это помогает ему прояснить мысли, чего не случилось после короткой прогулки до дома. К тому моменту, когда они с Ацуму возвращаются в спальню, он уже в достаточной степени воспринимает реальность, в глазах, которые осматривают окружающую обстановку, больше нет поволоки, только в плечах всё ещё видна усталость.   
— Тут хорошо, — тихо говорит Хината.  
Он садится на край нижней кровати и смотрит на Ацуму с неопределённым выражением лица.  
— Город. Ваша комната. Ваша бабушка. Она… не такая, какая я думал.  
— Она та ещё штучка, — фыркает Ацуму, — и всё сумасшествие, которое мы с Саму унаследовали, точно от неё. Мы же не просто так выросли с языком без костей и отсутствием манер. Можно сказать, что это всё ужасное сочетание характера и воспитания.  
Он слегка тычет Хинату локтем, забираясь на кровать, и тот, похоже, не задумываясь, прижимается, закидывая руку Ацуму на грудь и устраиваясь головой на плече.  
Такой нежной интимности между ними ещё не было, потому как до этого они лишь держались за руки и делили лёгкие прикосновения губ, но даже не в этом дело — такие объятия приходят спустя годы притирок и комфорта друг с другом, и всё же это так естественно происходит здесь, в это мгновение, несмотря на все остальные мысли в сознании Ацуму, которое говорит ему, что это плохая идея.   
Он не слушает. Всё, что его сейчас волнует, — это то, как тепло и нежно Хината прижимается к нему, как идеально ощущаются его объятия, сонные и очаровательные.   
Всё остальное может подождать до утра.  
Должно быть, он устал куда сильнее, чем думал.  
— Я удивился, что она… спокойно к нам отнеслась. В смысле что мы оба парни.  
Шеи Ацуму касается тёплое дыхание с едва уловимым запахом мятной зубной пасты, которой они оба чистили зубы в ванной.  
— У нас не очень близкие отношения с мамиными родителями, но они очень рьяно утверждают, что это неправильно. Их поколение реже принимает такие вещи, наверное, из-за того, как их растили.   
— Ба никогда не парилась из-за социальных норм или старомодности. Она просто хочет, чтобы мы были счастливы. Помогло то, — делится Ацуму, рассеяно водя пальцами вдоль позвоночника Хинаты, — что Саму признался первым, когда мы были ещё подростками. Ему нравился Кита-сан, и тогда он не знал, что влюбляться в других парней не принято. Мне кажется, что сначала бабушка удивилась, но быстро пересмотрела свои взгляды, чтобы он чувствовал себя хорошо, а не странно. Ей было важно, чтобы мы ничего не скрывали от неё, как это обычно бывает со внуками.   
— Да уж, не каждые внуки обсуждают свою сексуальную жизнь со своими бабушками и дедушками.  
Кожей Ацуму чувствует, что губы Хинаты изгибаются в улыбке, и его накрывает теплом и нежностью.  
— Вот нормальными мы точно никогда не были, — соглашается Ацуму. — Так, всё. Засыпай. Ты очень устал.  
— Всё нормально, — протестует Хината. — Хочу спросить ещё кое-что.  
Ацуму разрывается между желанием улыбнуться и закатить глаза. Какой упрямый пацан. Два сапога пара.  
— Хорошо. Но только одно.  
— «Инаридзаки»… Она же не в Саё.  
А. То есть он так устал, но всё равно обратил внимание на местность. Заметил горы, деревья, неспешные речки и широкие улицы. Не в таких городах собирают волейбольные команды национального уровня.  
— Нет, — подтверждает Ацуму. — И «Яко», и «Инаридзаки» в Химэдзи. Здесь тоже есть школа, но там нет нормальных команд, поэтому мы каждое утро ездили на поезде, чтобы играть так, как хотели. Это было важно для нас, даже тогда.  
— Химэдзи… в смысле замок? — Хината задерживает дыхание, но лишь на миг. — Но… это же далеко? Мы проезжали по дороге сюда.  
— Ну, часа полтора на обычном поезде, но на экспрессе пятьдесят минут. Так что не всё так плохо.  
У Хинаты перехватывает дыхание, он слегка сжимает пальцы на груди Ацуму. На секунду Ацуму задаётся вопросом, что в этом такого шокирующего — никто никогда не переживал из-за того, как он добирался до школы, но затем Хината выдыхает, снова превращается в милейшую лужицу и, прижимаясь сильнее, кладёт ногу чуть выше Ацуму на талию.  
— Ты очень, очень удивительный, Ацуму-сан. Ты же знаешь, да?  
Ацуму замирает.  
— Сёё-кун?   
Он слегка поворачивает голову, пытаясь разглядеть выражение лица Хинаты, но тот уже спит, дыша ровно и протяжно, его миниатюрное тело ощущается словно мягкая подушка.  
Немногим позже в комнате появляется Осаму, одетый в свободную пижаму, его тёмные волосы растрёпаны гораздо сильнее, чем Ацуму привык видеть. Он внимательно смотрит на брата и Хинату рядом с ним с непроницаемым выражением лица.   
— Достать ему футон?  
Ацуму обхватывает затылок Хинаты одной рукой, словно ограждая, и прижимает к себе.  
— Не, не надо. Пусть спит со мной.

***

Следующие пару дней пролетают незаметно, и Ацуму в очередной раз поражается тому, как легко Хината вписывается в его жизнь, даже вдали от команды.  
Он ходит с Осаму на рынок, считает их бабушку не странной, а чудесной. А когда под ночь оказывается в объятиях Ацуму, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что достаёт футон, то идеальность всей ситуации безжалостно мучительна: здесь, в родном в городе, с этим ощущением цельности и завершённости, с ним.  
— Эта местность известна своими подсолнухами, — вырывается вдруг у Ацуму — без какой-либо подводки и повода, а всё потому, что какая-то тёмная, запрятанная глубоко часть его отчаянно хочет, чтобы Хината полюбил это место так же сильно, как любит его сам Ацуму.  
— Наверное, не так, как Хоккайдо или даже Яманаси, но они яркие и великолепные и привлекают самых разных людей, которые достаточно любознательны, чтобы знать о них.  
Хината оживляется.  
— Да? — с надеждой переспрашивает он.  
Ацуму хочется его поцеловать.  
— Ага, — подтверждает Ацуму.  
Голос звучит до жалкого хрипло, и он прочищает горло.  
— Весной и летом тут достаточно туристов, особенно во время фестивалей. Все сходят с ума из-за подсолнечного мороженого.  
— Подсолнечного мороженого?!  
Ацуму не выдерживает и смеётся.  
— Ага, Ака-сан какие только вкусы не делает, даже сладкий батат и арбуз. Семечки тоже перемалывает сама. Раскупают только так.  
Хината так похож на воодушевлённого щенка, что Ацуму приходится сжать руки в карманах в кулаки, лишь бы сдержаться и не запустить пальцы ему в волосы.   
— А может, у нас получится приехать, когда сезон закончится? Чтобы я мог на всё это посмотреть?  
После этих слов Ацуму чувствует, как что-то жуткое дёргается внутри, и ему приходится выдавить улыбку, чтобы не дать ужасной вине и трусости просочиться наружу.   
— Ага, — говорит он, зная, что к наступлению весны они уже не будут вместе и ему придётся жить с осознанием, что это его вина. — Было бы здорово.  
Они идут вдоль реки, Хината балансирует на парапете, и Ацуму не останавливает его только потому, что знает: чувство равновесия у Хинаты лучше, чем у кого бы то ни было. Для начала октября на улице немного прохладно, но в целом достаточно тепло, чтобы Хината с его до нелепого непостижимой терморегуляцией надел всего лишь лёгкую кофту.  
Он выглядит довольным, пока беззаботно рассекает город, слегка вытянув руки для поддержания равновесия, на его лице такое прекрасное и безмятежное выражение, что Ацуму физически больно в груди. Хината всему улыбается, радостно машет всем незнакомцам, что проходят мимо, и, когда они доходят до конца, где нужно повернуть, чтобы пойти обратно домой, Ацуму даже не приходится ничего говорить. Хината просто спрыгивает с парапета и непринуждённо шагает рядом с Ацуму, уже настроенный с ним на одну волну в этом крошечном городке, где прежде ни разу не был.  
— Я уже и забыл, как скучал по стране, — признаётся Хината. — В Осаке хорошо, да и мы живём не в самом шумном районе, но всё равно это другое, понимаешь? Горы, деревья. Я очень скучаю по ним.  
Да. Ацуму понимает. Это — его дом, и ему страшно, насколько сильнее он чувствует себя дома, когда Хината тоже здесь.  
На третий день Хината и Ацуму собираются обратно в Осаку, а Осаму решает остаться здесь ещё на неделю, чтобы помочь бабушке по хозяйству, а затем, когда появится сиделка на период восстановления, он вернётся в Осаку на поезде, где его встретят на машине.  
На этот раз Осаму идёт на рынок один, чтобы пополнить запасы свежих овощей и фруктов, пока есть возможность, и Хината с Ацуму приходят в больницу в последний раз перед отъездом.  
— Было очень приятно с вами познакомиться, — улыбается Хината. — Жалко, что нам приходится так быстро уезжать, было бы здорово остаться хотя бы ещё на пару дней, пока вас не выпишут!  
Бабушка Ацуму смеётся и кладёт руку Хинате на голову.   
— Не переживай, дорогой, я всё ещё помню, что такое профессиональный долг. Для этого и существуют близнецы. Обещаю, что загоняю Осаму так, что буду у него в печёнках.   
Бабушка выглядит довольной, когда Хината смеётся так, словно она самый смешной человек на планете. Кажется, она очарована тем, настолько он восприимчив к счастью — и Ацуму понимает это чувство, оно похоже на то, что всегда ощущает он сам. Это какая-то грёбаная суперсила.  
— Кстати о птичках… — она переводит взгляд на Ацуму. — Будь хорошим внуком, принеси мне, пожалуйста, льда. Я бы и сама сходила, но меня едва пускают дальше трёх метров от палаты.   
Ацуму закатывает глаза.  
— Хорошо, ба.  
— И не три жалких хлопья на дне стакана. Мне надо покрупнее! Я, может, и старая, но зубы у меня на месте!  
К сожалению, Ацуму куда менее опытен в качестве мальчика на побегушках, чем Хината или Осаму, потому что поиск льда идёт совершенно наперекосяк. Автомат в коридоре оказывается сломан, а затем Ацуму теряется, пока ищет работающий, да и к тому же с кусками требуемого бабушкой размера.  
Хуже того, на обратном пути какие-то люди узнают его и останавливают. Обычно он довольно сдержанно общается с фанатами, но здесь, в родном городе, в больнице, где лежит его бабушка, в присутствии человека, который каким-то образом начинает пробираться в глубину его сердца, вести себя грубо кажется неправильным.   
Попытки быть любезным отнимают слишком много времени и усилий. Когда его наконец отпускают, щёки уже болят от фальшивой улыбки, а в бумажном стакане не осталось льда, только вода, и он клянётся больше никогда так не делать.  
Подходя к палате, он чувствует, как внутри разрастается раздражение, и уже готов капризничать, как большой ребёнок, чтобы Хината смог успокоить его, как он это умеет. Но, уже было войдя в палату, он слышит, как бабушка говорит:  
— …хотелось в это верить. Но город же маленький, репутация тут не последнее дело. И после этого им было трудно. Они никогда мне не говорили, но я знала.  
— Вы сделали всё, что могли, — сразу же не соглашается Хината, честный и добрый, как и всегда. — Мы не можем контролировать реакцию других людей, это не в наших силах, Юми-сан.  
— Может быть, но я жалею, что не поняла раньше. Если бы я знала, что им было бы легче в городской школе, где можно было бы начать всё с чистого листа, вдали от сплетен, если бы я поняла это, когда они были ещё детьми, а не после средней школы… Может, тогда всё сложилось бы лучше, пока им не пришлось меняться.  
— Они замечательны такими, какие есть сейчас, — отвечает Хината без намёка на сомнение в голосе.  
Ацуму крепче сжимает стаканчик в руке, понимая даже по обрывку, о чём идёт речь. Он хочет остановить этот разговор, но не в силах пошевелиться.  
— Тут ты прав, — улыбается бабушка, — даже если иногда они те ещё засранцы. И всё же… Они были такими хорошенькими. Незлобивыми, им всегда нужно было держаться за руку, они плакали, если случалось наступить на жучка. А потом… после того, как родители… Было тяжело, особенно с Ацуму, потому что он старше и чувствовал свою ответственность за то, чтобы брат был в безопасности. Они и раньше не особо ладили с другими детьми, но после… — он выдыхает. — Пришёл день, когда я увидела, как он решил, что раз его так или иначе будут не любить, то пусть это будет потому, что он сам так хотел. И я никак не могла его остановить, потому что он просто защищался, и кто я такая, чтобы говорить ему, что это неправильно?  
— Юми-сан…  
— Я просто хотела суметь позаботиться о них, — тихо признаётся она, — не дать им ожесточиться, просто чтобы прижиться в этом мире. Но я… не сумела. И есть миллион вещей, которые я бы сделала по-другому, если бы могла.  
Ацуму тошнит. Хочется убежать. Он годами дорожил своей бабушкой, всегда считал, что ему нереально повезло, что его растила такая, как она, которая никогда не осуждала его за ужасное поведение, которая всегда поддерживала его увлечение волейболом, даже когда он был невыносим, даже когда было трудно. Но никогда, никогда в жизни, ни единого раза он не слышал её такой.  
Он не может этого вынести. Не хочет быть здесь. Хочет притвориться, что этого момента не существует.  
Но затем начинает говорить Хината, тихо-тихо:  
— Не думаю, что вам стоит переживать. Ацуму-сан… Самый добрый человек из всех, кого я знаю, даже если он пытается делать вид, что это не так. Я… терпеть не могу, когда люди говорят про себя, что они хорошие, а потом раз за разом поступают плохо. Ацуму-сан — их противоположность. Он назовёт себя засранцем и скажет кучу ужасных слов, а затем купит тебе обед, если ты забыл кошелёк, и будет дразнить тебя из-за этого, чтобы тебе не было неловко. И он будет часами тренироваться с тобой, если у тебя не получается отточить какую-то технику, и скажет, что это ради него самого, ради победы. И он уйдёт со страшного фильма вместе с тобой, если тебе слишком страшно, и скажет, что ему скучно и лучше заняться чем-нибудь другим, хотя на самом деле ждал этот фильм весь год. Он очень добрый, но никогда не позволит другим сказать ему об этом, и мне кажется, что это нечто особенное, потому что он не будет просто стараться быть хорошим. Он будет считать какое-то качество важным, только если правда верит, что сможет обладать им всё время. Поэтому с ним всё будет в порядке, — продолжает Хината, ясно, твёрдо и в то же время с нежностью, — потому что в его сердце ещё полным-полно того, что он может дать другим, и это делает его замечательным, даже если сам он себя таким не считает. Но я пытаюсь. Заставить его увидеть это. Надеюсь, что однажды он мне поверит. Мне кажется, что вам тоже стоит в это поверить.  
Наступает короткая давящая пауза, во время которой Ацуму не дышит, бабушка тоже, он уверен, а затем она смеётся, и такого её смеха он никогда не слышал — с придыханием и наполненного чем-то похожим на трепет, и наконец бабушка говорит:  
— Запрещаю тебе расставаться с моим внучком, слышишь? Никогда. С тобой ему будет хорошо, ему всегда нужен был такой человек, как ты.  
Хината тоже смеётся, и от его смеха у Ацуму перехватывает дыхание, а потом он говорит:  
— Поверьте, Юми-сан, повезло тут мне.

***

На обратном пути в Осаку ведёт Ацуму.  
Хината пытается настоять, что справится, но даже Ацуму может сказать, что в глубине души тот испытывает облегчение, оттого что не должен садиться за руль, тем более, что при свете дня на дорогах куда больше машин, чем ночью. На протяжении всего пути домой Хината трясёт коленями, и Ацуму даже не может поддразнить его из-за этого, потому что горло сдавливает так, что он не может произнести ни слова.  
— Ацуму-сан? — зовёт его Хината, всегда внимательный к малейшим переменам в настроении. — Всё нормально?  
Нет. Не нормально. Далеко не нормально.  
Сначала он едет к дому Хинаты и Сакусы и паркует машину на единственном специально отведённом для этого месте — Сакуса сейчас в зале, наверняка выполняет силовые упражнения перед дневной тренировкой. Хината ничего не говорит, когда Ацуму следует за ним, вместо того чтобы остаться в машине и подождать, пока он оставит сумку и возьмёт спортивную форму, но Ацуму видит, что тот волнуется из-за того, каким напряжённым был Ацуму, пока они ехали.  
— Мы как раз вовремя, успеем на тренировку, — говорит Хината, разуваясь, и идёт к лестнице, чтобы переодеться. — Может, даже приедем заранее, и тогда тренер ничего нам не скажет! Как думаешь, а…  
Он немного оборачивается, чтобы улыбнуться Ацуму, но слова обрываются ошеломлённым вдохом, когда тот толкает его к стене и прижимается всем телом.  
— Ацуму-сан?..  
И все слова, какими бы они ни были, остаются невысказанными, когда Ацуму накрывает его рот своим.  
За все эти недели отношений они едва целовались, не говоря уже о поцелуях взасос. Ацуму сдерживался, потому что их отношения ненастоящие и у него не было права брать, на самом деле не отдавая ничего взамен, но знал, что причина неуверенности Хинаты в отсутствии у Ацуму опыта — и в физическом, и в романтическом плане. Хината более чем счастлив позволить ему задавать скорость, следуя черепашьему темпу без единой жалобы.  
За последние несколько дней случилось нечто новое. Объятия, одна кровать… Невинно, но в то же время за чертой.  
А что же сейчас? Сейчас черта стиралась, и Ацуму было абсолютно плевать.  
Хината хватает ртом воздух, когда Ацуму прижимается к нему в поцелуе, и он пользуется ситуацией, углубляя поцелуй с безудержным голодом и жадностью, кладёт обе руки на голову Хинаты и тянет её назад, чтобы получить доступ ко всему тому, чего не должен сейчас требовать, но ему всё равно уже не остановиться. Хината рвано стонет, дрожа всем телом, но не отталкивает Ацуму, а только сжимает в руках его кофту и пытается притянуть ещё ближе, наклоняясь под нужным углом, чтобы вынести атаку с таким талантом, от которого у Ацуму подкашиваются ноги.  
— Ты… — задыхается Ацуму. — Ты такой… — он прокладывает себе путь в рот Хинаты, слишком сильно работая языком, он знает, знает, но… — Как, чёрт возьми, ты можешь быть таким и ещё и ждать, что я тебя не возьму?  
Тихий хриплый звук вырывается у Хинаты из горла, и он скользит руками ещё выше, к плечам Ацуму, поднимается на носочки, чтобы прижаться ещё сильнее… Но и этого по-прежнему недостаточно.  
Ацуму подхватывает Хинату под идеальные, совершенные бёдра и рывком приподнимает, великолепные ноги обвивают его за талию. Звук, который издаёт Хината, когда они наконец оказываются на одном уровне, прижимаясь друг к другу, абсолютно греховен.   
— Стой, — выдыхает Хината ему в рот. — Стой, нам нельзя… у нас тренировка, и ты же никогда…  
Никогда и с кем этого не делал, в отличие от Хинаты. При мысли об этом Ацуму сильнее впивается ногтями в крепкую плоть бёдер.   
— Я не хочу идти на тренировку, — бормочет он, — я хочу трахаться с тобой.  
— А, — быстро срывается с губ Хинаты, едва отличимое от вздоха, но всё равно дрожащее слово, и Ацуму глотает его, жадный до всего, нуждающийся в гораздо большем.  
— Ты не против? — бормочет он.  
Хината сглатывает. Ацуму практически слышит это, даже сквозь рёв, с которым кровь мчится по венам. Когда Хината наконец отвечает, в голосе его слышится прекрасная хрипотца.   
— Ты уверен?  
Нет. Ацуму не уверен. Есть миллион причин, почему он не должен этого делать — почему не может, — но всё, о чём он может думать, — это Хината, великолепный и добрый, сияющий так ярко, что на него было бы почти что больно смотреть, если бы Ацуму не был таким отвратительным мазохистом; это тот, кто сидел там, в белой палате, с его бабушкой, с человеком, на которого Ацуму равняется как ни на кого другого, и говорил все те слова, которые никто никогда о нём не говорил, добрые, приятные слова — и верил в них. Верил в него.  
Это уже слишком. Ему не вынести.   
Никто никогда не смотрел на Ацуму так, как Хината, и Ацуму никогда ничего не хотел сильнее.  
Поэтому он говорит да — потому что он эгоистичный ублюдок, потому что он бесчеловечно жесток, потому что он не заслуживает Хинату, даже совсем немного, и если это всё, что он получит, крохи и кусочки в этом ужасном фарсе, в котором тонет с головой, то он возьмёт от них по максимуму.  
Хината вздрагивает так красиво, всем телом, и Ацуму не может дождаться, когда уложит его в постель, чтобы увидеть, сколькими ещё способами может заставить его сломиться.   
— Наверх, — молит Хината.  
Дважды просить не приходится. 


	4. часть третья

//не бечено, потому что потому что

На выходных Хината устраивает для Ацуму вечеринку в честь дня рождения, а затем дарит крышесносный минет, от которого у Ацуму кровь кипит ревностью, потому что как, чёрт возьми, можно настолько хорошо это делать и с кем он уже этим занимался?  
Спустя несколько дней он даёт Хинате возможность научить его, как не остаться в долгу. И действует немного грубо.  
Не похоже, что Хината против. Ацуму может внести это в свой растущий список корыстных сожалений.  
На календаре четырнадцатое число, и к тому времени они уже заканчивают все тренировочные игры, а Ацуму целиком и полностью принимает тот факт, что отправится в ад. Но тревога, одолевающая товарищей по команде, становится сильнее с каждым днём, что они с Хинатой приходят на тренировку вместе. Уже две недели с крайнего срока.   
В перерыве между упражнениями его припирает к стенке Инунаки, что неудивительно. Не считая самого Ацуму, именно он должен больше всего ощущать ответственность.  
— Я не собираюсь с ним расставаться, — говорит Ацуму и, хоть и демонстративно отводит взгляд, боковым зрением замечает, как Инунаки напрягается.  
— Ты — что?  
— Я не собираюсь с ним расставаться, — повторяет Ацуму. — Сейчас не время, это бред. У нас сезон в разгаре, меньше чем через две недели первая игра. Ты реально хочешь, чтобы из-за тебя мы не попали в первую шестёрку, потому что наш самый универсальный игрок трясётся над своим разбитым сердцем?  
Это несправедливое и неверное утверждение, и Ацуму приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не поморщиться в тот момент, когда слова вырываются наружу. Потому что Хината из тех спортсменов, что никогда бы не позволили эмоциям повлиять на игру. Он слишком много работал, зашёл так далеко. Если и есть игрок, за которого Ацуму никогда не нужно волноваться, хороший ли у него выдался день, то это Хината, и не потому, что ему везёт. А потому, что в течение нескольких лет через кровь, пот и слёзы он научил себя выкладываться на площадке в полную силу вне зависимости от обстоятельств.  
Это одна из тех вещей, которые Ацуму в нём восхищают больше всего. Одна из многих.  
Он не упоминает тот факт, что спит с Хинатой. Иначе они оторвут ему голову.  
— Какие же тогда варианты? Ты просто собираешься притворяться, что вы встречаетесь, ещё несколько месяцев? Ты щас серьёзно?  
Голос Инунаки звучит так, словно он не уверен, встряхнуть ли Ацуму за плечи или сбросить его со скалы. Ацуму надевает самую искусственную, самую едкую улыбку.  
— А что, есть идеи получше? Я с удовольствием послушаю. Воспользуюсь советом старого доброго сэмпая.  
Инунаки не глотает наживку.  
— Мия, какого ж хрена ты творишь?  
Ацуму не знает. Он пытается сделать вид, что ему плевать.

***

Свою первую игру в этом сезоне против Канагавы «Шакалы» выигрывают с разгромным счётом три-ноль, и это никого не удивляет.  
Тем же вечером Сакуса запрещает Ацуму ночевать у них дома.  
— У тебя есть свой дом, придурок. Вот им и пользуйся. Я как-никак выношу Хинату, но если ещё хоть раз услышу, как он выкрикивает твоё имя из-за наших сраных тонких стен, то и этого не будет. А теперь пошёл вон отсюда.  
— Оми-сан хочет как лучше, — хихикает Хината позднее, когда, разгорячённые, потные и насытившиеся, они лежат укутанные в простыни Ацуму. — Он считает тебя одним из самых близких друзей, иначе бы не разрешал приходить так часто!  
— Ага, просто, блин, настоящее маршмэллоу, — фыркает Ацуму.  
— Но ничего же страшного? Что мне придётся снова у тебя остаться?  
Несмотря ни на что, в голосе Хинаты по-прежнему слышится едва заметный намёк на неуверенность, словно он действительно считает, что это всё сон и однажды он проснётся и обнаружит, что почвы под ногами больше нет и ничего из этого никогда не было на самом деле.  
Ацуму понимает. Он тоже это чувствует.  
— У тебя симпатичная мордашка, и благодаря тебе у меня член в тепле, — говорит он вместо этого вслух. — Мне не на что жаловаться.  
Хината дуется Ацуму в шею и сжимает его крепче, всегда желая быть максимально близко, даже если Ацуму ведёт себя как паскуда. Он становится более ласковым и любвеобильным, после того как в их отношениях появляется секс — спокойно берёт Ацуму за руку или опускает голову ему на плечо, хотя раньше действовал неуверенно, и это, наверное, тоже должно пугать Ацуму.  
Но не пугает.  
Оставшаяся часть стартового раунда этого турнира проходит в том же духе — девять побед подряд, шесть из которых без единого проигранного сета. Они в ударе, и это чувствует не только толпа. Вся команда пылает почти осязаемым возбуждением, и даже еженедельные поездки по выходным, в которых приходится проводить по несколько часов, чтобы сыграть на площадках по всей стране, не могут омрачить их настрой.  
Всегда приятно столкнуться с соперником, но, чёрт возьми, как же здорово быть бесспорным чемпионом.  
Бабушка всё ещё поправляется после операции, она смотрит все игры Ацуму и звонит ему каждый, не пропуская ни единого, понедельник, чтобы поразглагольствовать по поводу Хинаты.  
— Ну твой мальчик и прыгун, — присвистывает она. — А какая у него выносливость, невероятно. Приятный бонус для тебя, точно-точно.  
— Ну ба!  
— Да я просто говорю, — смеётся она. — Если ты за него не выйдешь, я позабочусь о том, чтобы это сделал Осаму.  
Череда побед «Шакалов» прерывается только несколькими пресс-конференциями и фан-митингами — к сожалению, без этого никуда, когда ты так чертовски хорош. Этот аспект карьеры профессионального спортсмена Ацуму любит меньше всего, хотя он и улыбается так, словно ему это нравится.  
У него хорошо получается придуриваться; провоцировать людей, настраивая их против себя; дразнить медведя, а потом смеяться, когда тот в ответ щёлкает челюстями.  
У него плохо получается вызывать у людей симпатию, в отличие от Хинаты, и его чувство юмора весьма специфическое, даже для Кансая, потому что никто не понимает, когда он на самом деле пытается пошутить, а не нагрубить. Просто он лажает из-за тревоги в ожидании своего часа.  
Вот почему так удивительно, что на этот раз он не так уж против — хотя и понимает, что это только из-за Хинаты.  
Их пиарщики быстро поняли, что совместные появления Хинаты и Сакусы на публике всегда обеспечивают лучшие рейтинги, потому что они естественным образом хорошо противопоставлены друг другу со всей этой темой «крошечного солнечного лучика и мрачной, хмурой каланчи». Резкие высказывания Сакусы гармонируют со звонким смехом Хинаты и его добродушными поддразниваниями, и та лёгкость, что появилась в результате совместной жизни, совершенно не требует усилий для демонстрации на камеру, отчего Сакуса даже отказывается общаться с кем-либо ещё.  
Прессе нравится, когда они с Хинатой вместе, и это всегда подбешивает Ацуму, хотя он никогда не может понять почему. Может, завидует Сакусе, что тот стал более популярным.  
На этот раз пиарщики решают показать их втроём, и реакция не заставляет себя ждать.  
У фанатов срывает крышу.  
Поразительное явление. Они только и делают, что спорят. Ацуму и Сакуса неспособны находиться в одной комнате без того, чтобы как-то уколоть друг друга, и, хотя обычно это немного рискованно, когда дело касается телевидения, но Хината, с его живостью и яркостью, словно смягчает удар, и всё кажется скорее очаровательным, нежели настораживающим.  
После того как Ацуму и Сакуса устраивают очередной обмен оскорблениями из-за чего-то совершенно безобидного, Хината ангельски смеётся, и интервьюерша выглядит совершенно ослеплённой его теплом.  
— Они всегда такие, — улыбается он так, словно они просто на дружеском обеде, а не на интервью в прямом эфире, который смотрят тысячи людей. — Но, честное слово, они лучшие друзья! Правда! Оми-сан даже разрешает Ацуму ночевать у нас, а обычно никому нельзя. С ними двумя всегда так весело!  
«СакуАцуХина» держится в трендах «Твиттера» целые сутки, и всю следующую неделю Сакуса, с кем бы ни заговаривал, уверяет, что он бы скорее лёг посреди оживлённой улицы, чем стал бы встречаться с Мией грёбаным Ацуму.  
Ацуму втайне рад, что у него не было шанса выставить себя дураком.  
И это… так просто. С Хинатой всё так чертовски просто. Они выиграют игры, они не лажают на интервью, они вместе ужинают, а затем Ацуму ведёт Хинату к себе домой и пытается не думать о том, как всё могло бы быть по-другому, если бы он не был эгоистичным мудаком.  
И он говорит себе, что это ради команды, что поддерживать этот спектакль — это рациональное решение, хотя не заслуживает этого, но затем Хината засыпает у него на груди, и Ацуму видит его отбрасывающие на щёки тень ресницы — изогнутые, длинные, тёмные и невероятно прелестные — и думает, что никакой рациональности тут нет и в помине.  
Он не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось. Он не хочет делать Хинате больно. Он не хочет всё портить и устраивать неразбериху.  
Но даже спустя столько времени не может найти решение, которое не перевернёт весь его мир с ног на голову.

***

— Цум-цум, а ты совсем не такой ревнивый, как я думал, — подтрунивает Бокуто, после того как они во второй раз сокрушают «JR Warriors», тем самым заканчивая последний матч перед каникулами.  
Бокуто — один из немногих, кого не было на той вечеринке перед началом сентября, так как он провёл последние выходные в Токио с какими-то своими друзьями со старшей школы, и поэтому он ещё и один из немногих, кто не знает о споре, помимо Сакусы и самого Хинаты.  
Возможно, это даже хорошо. В основном потому, что Бокуто слишком хороший, чтобы держать в тайне настолько ужасный секрет, а ещё он наверняка оторвёт Ацуму яйца, если узнает, как тот обманывает его воспитанника.  
Ацуму вытирает лицо полотенцем, которое ему вручил менеджер, и озадаченно смотрит на Бокуто.  
— А с чего мне ревность?  
— Ну просто тебя не волнует, когда Хината говорит со своими бывшими! — заявляет Бокуто. — Я уже думал, что мне придётся держать тебя, чтобы ты не вызвал их на какую-нибудь дуэль, но ты даже не покраснел!  
— Чего? Когда это он разговаривал со своими бывшими?  
Напрягшись, Ацуму резко оборачивается, чтобы найти Хинату, который на другой стороне площадке оживлённо беседует с до нелепого высоким парнем со странной причёской.  
— Стоп, ты что, хочешь сказать, что Сёё-кун встречался с Хякудзавой Юдаем?  
Бокуто задумчиво мычит в горлышко бутылки с водой.  
— Ну, встречаться — это, наверное, сильно сказано? Скорее, просто постоянно спали. Бедный Хякудзава, он сохнет по Хинате уже целую вечность, но до тебя Хинату не особо интересовало что-то серьёзное. Просто секс.  
— Это…  
Ацуму крепче сжимает полотенце, и только оно не даёт коротким ногтям впиться в ладони.  
— Ой чёрт, — вырывается у Бокуто, он распахивает глаза, когда видит выражение лица Ацуму. — Ты не знал. Вы никогда не говорили о том, с кем он раньше спал?  
Нет. Конечно нет. От одной только мысли о том, что Хината будет с кем-то ещё, Ацуму тошнит. С чего вообще ему тратить время на обсуждения всех парней, которых Хината когда-либо в себя пускал? У Ацуму нет права на ревность, но он всё равно горит в её огне.  
Одно делать знать, что Хината был с кем-то до него. Совсем другое — видеть, как он общается с теми, кто видел его в том сокровенном виде, который, как Ацуму пытается притвориться, знает только он.   
Чувствуя, как внутри всё сжалось от нервов, Ацуму наблюдает, как Хякудзава протягивает руку и с нежностью во взгляде взлохмачивает Хинате волосы, и что-то внутри него щёлкает.  
Он оказывается на другом конце площадки буквально за секунду, собственнически закидывает руку Хинате на плечо и перебивает его, что бы он там ни говорил своим прелестным, оживлённым голосом, таким невинным, несмотря на прошлое своего обладателя.  
— Ацуму-сан?  
Хината выглядит слегка испуганным, но инстинктивно тянется к прикосновению, и, наверное, Ацуму не должен ощущать то удовлетворение, которое ощущает.  
Кровь словно яд, Ацуму натягивает кривую пластмассовую улыбку и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на этого грёбаного здоровенного голиафа, который считает нормальным протягивать свои руки к тому, что принадлежит Ацуму.   
— Просто пришёл за своим маленьким милым парнем, — говорит он нараспев, и нездорово слащавый тон его голоса заставляет Хинату напрячься, потому как он ненавидит, когда Ацуму становится таким.  
Когда пытается быть по-настоящему жестоким, а не просто пассивно бездушным.   
— У нас остался ещё один праздничный фанмит перед каникулами, так что я хочу закончить с ним побыстрее, чтобы увести его домой для настоящего празднования, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
— Ацуму-сан!  
К чести Хякудзавы, он не выглядит расстроенным, только задумчивым, когда одаривает Хинату какой-то грустной улыбкой, которая безо всякой причины иррационально злит Ацуму ещё сильнее.  
— Понимаю. Был рад снова повидаться, Сёё. Ну, тогда до встречи?  
Хината, вырвавшись из состояния страха, и быстро кивает в знак согласия.  
— К-конечно! И мы снова вас победим, Ю-кун! Вот увидишь!  
— Ещё посмотрим, — усмехается Хякудзава, а затем кивает Ацуму: — Мия-сан, ты здорово играл.  
Улыбка Ацуму уродлива.  
— Как и всегда.  
Ацуму уводит Хинату, и тот расстроен, что удручающе очевидно, несмотря на то, что он не говорит ни слова.  
Ацуму плевать. Он тоже расстроен. Остальные игроки наблюдают за ними с разной степенью внимательности во взгляде, но Ацуму не обращает на них внимания и ведёт Хинату прочь из зала, дальше по коридору, ощущая, как с каждым шагом мышцы деревенеют всё сильнее и сильнее. Он останавливается, только когда они доходят до душевых комнат в отдалении, и там Ацуму открывает дверь, чтобы пропустить Хинату первым, и следом заходит сам.  
— Ацуму-сан… — начинает Хината с развёртывающимся напряжением в голосе.  
Ацуму лишь щёлкает замком и толкает Хинату в стену.   
Его язык оказывает во рту Хинаты прежде, чем тому удаётся среагировать, и, несмотря на внешнее напряжение, он без колебаний открывается для Ацуму, мгновенно растворяясь в поцелуе и опаляя все движения Ацуму своими собственными. Хината всегда потрясающе целовался, но теперь, когда Ацуму знает ещё по крайней мере одного человека, с которым тот практиковался раньше… Дышать становится труднее, и Ацуму сжимает в руках олимпийку Хинаты — точно так же, как сжимаются лёгкие в груди.  
— Стой, — хватает ртом воздух Хината, хотя сам в этой время цепляется за плечи Ацуму, когда он приподнимает его, и обвивает ноги вокруг чужого тела. — Стой, стой, стой, стой, стой. Мы не будем заниматься сексом, когда оба злимся.  
— Почему?  
Ацуму спускается губами по горлу Хинаты, выхватывая тихие стоны.  
— Я слышал, что секс со злости — это круто… Хотя тебе явно лучше знать, чем мне, да, Сёё-кун? С твоим-то огромным опытом?  
Хината отталкивает его с огнём в глазах.  
— Я не собираюсь извиняться за то, что у меня есть прошлое.  
— Я и не прошу тебя, — скрипя говорит Ацуму. — Просто. Блин, Сёё-кун… с ним? С нашим соперником? Постоянно? Какого хрена? Почему ты ничего не говорил?  
Хината вздрагивает.  
— Я… Ты никогда не спрашивал, и мне казалось как-то неправильно поднимать эту тему, раз ты не хотел об этом знать.  
Он прав. Ацуму не хотел знать. Он мог бы спокойно прожить всю свою жизнь в незнании, но теперь, когда он хочет, ощущение такое, словно по коже проходятся тёркой, и Ацуму не знает, как говорить так, чтобы это не звучало нечестно.  
— Ты… называешь его по имени.  
— Тебя я тоже называю по имени!  
— Да, но это…  
«Другое», — думает он, хотя, возможно, никакое это не другое. Мысль о том, что он такой же, как и все другие парни, вызывает у Ацуму желанием ударить что-нибудь, поэтому он только крепче прижимается к Хинате, теснее касаясь бёдрами и наслаждаясь тем, как легко Хината задыхается для него, его ресницы подрагивают, а глаза влажные от желания.  
— Мне не нравится думать, как ты с кем-то.  
Признание кажется вынужденным, когда вырывается из горла Ацуму, но оно необходимо. Это его манера извиняться правдой.  
Выражение лица Хинаты становится мягче.  
— Я и не хочу, чтобы ты думал обо мне с кем-то, — ласково отвечает он. — Но это не знает, что ты можешь поступать жестоко с теми, кто мне важен.  
Ацуму замирает.  
— Он тебе всё ещё важен?  
Хината морщится.  
— Это не… — он обрывает себя на полуслове, пристально глядя на изгиб шеи Ацуму, и, когда снова начинает говорить, голос его полон решительности. — В прошлом году Ю-кун признался мне, но я не смог ответить ему тем же, потому что знал, уже тогда, что мне нужен кое-кто другой. Поэтому мне пришлось разбить ему сердце. И я не собираюсь грубить ему при встрече, он этого не заслужил. Я держу дистанцию и никогда не стал бы проводить время с ним наедине, потому что я знаю, что это было бы нечестно по отношению к тебе, но мы с ним всё равно друзья. Как и с остальным бывшими. И я… не прошу тебя хорошо к ним относиться, потому что я знаю, что это тоже нечестно, но ты не можешь обижать их, как сейчас, Ацуму-сан. Так не должно быть.  
Это так похоже на Хинату, думает Ацуму, заботиться о людях, которые любят его, даже если он не любит их в ответ. Он такой, чёрт возьми, милый всё время. Как Ацуму вообще может винить его за это? Лицо кривится в изломанной улыбке.  
— А, то есть ты говоришь, что всё равно захочешь остаться моим другом, если мы расстанемся?  
— Нет, — сразу же отвечает Хината, и Ацуму вздрагивает, неожиданно задетый признанием, но Хината продолжает: — Этого не будет, потому что я в принципе не планирую с тобой расставаться.  
У Ацуму перехватывает дыхание. На какой-то миг он только и может, что смотреть на Хинату в ожидании какой-то завершающей фразы, но Хината держится твёрдо и уверенно, нет ни единого намёка на неуверенность — даже несмотря ошеломлённое выражение лица Ацуму.  
— Это… очень громкое заявление, Сёё-кун, — наконец справляется он, пытаясь звучать непринуждённо. — Мы встречаемся-то всего четыре месяца. Ты серьёзно думаешь, что сможешь терпеть меня так долго?  
Хината отвечает не моргнув глазом.  
— Я всегда знаю, чего хочу. И очень долго знал, что хочу тебя. Это никуда не денется только потому, что ты меня иногда расстраиваешь.  
— Это… — тяжело сглатывает Ацуму, — всё не так просто. Ты не можешь… Я только что накинулся на тебя. Я притащил тебя и чуть не взял силой, а всё потому, что ревновал.  
— Ревновать — это нормально, — тихо говорит Хината. — И те, кто говорят, что это не так, ведут себя нечестно. У тебя очень большое сердце, и ты чувствуешь всё очень глубоко, и сейчас ты узнал о человеке, с которым я был и не рассказывал тебе, и никто не запрещает тебе что-то чувствовать по этому поводу. Это нормально. Я просто хочу, чтобы мы могли говорить об это, чтобы убедить тебя, что нет причин ревновать.  
Господи. Вот он, стоит охваченный нелогичным чувством собственничества, а Хината всё равно успокаивает его, говоря, что его чувства совсем не нелогичны. И это… больше. Больше, чем он ожидал, чем он заслуживает.  
Все всегда говорили ему, что то, что он чувствует, — это плохо, и надо научиться прятать их за любой маской, которую он смог бы изобразить, чтобы не обмануть ожидания. Но Хината смотрит на это совершенно по-другому. Он очень ласковый и говорит о сердце Ацуму так, будто это что-то ценное, а не ужасное, и Ацуму хочется плакать, потому что никто никогда к нему так не относился — будто бы он сделан из лучшего стекла, а не колючей стали.  
— Ты…  
Лёгким не хватает воздуха, как чертовски жалко всё это. Хината лишь смягчается ещё больше, скользя пальцами по затылку Ацуму, и останавливается на плече, всё его тело дрожит словно от слабости.  
— Всё хорошо, — шепчет Хината. — Прости, что не сказал тебе про Ю-куна. Прости, что тебе было больно.   
— З-замолчи, — пытается усмехнуться Ацуму, всё ещё уткнувшись лицом Хинате в плечо и крепко обнимая за талию. — Я не для этого тебя сюда притащил. Я просто хотел заняться сексом, чёрт!  
— Мы можем заняться сексом, когда вернётся домой, — обещает Хината, и Ацуму закашливается от смеха.  
— Пошёл ты! Перестань вести себя так мило! Мне сложно злиться!

***

Большую часть выходных Хината проводит в Мияги, из-за чего бабушка Ацуму дуется, словно ребёнок, когда понимает, что на этот раз Ацуму не привезёт с собой своего «маленького очаровательного парня»,  
— У него есть своя семья, ба, — недовольно говорит Ацуму. — То, что у меня нет жизни, кроме придурочных вас, не значит, что у Сёё-куна тоже.  
Бабушка лупит его газетой по голове.  
— Не смей так со мной разговаривать. Я воспитывала тебя по-другому. Можешь грубить кому угодно, но не мне.

***

В канун Рождества Хината звонит ему, и они устраивают маленькое видеосвидание в один из самых романтичных праздников.  
Но всё идёт коту под хвост, когда в кадр влезают бабушка и Осаму, захватывая почти весь экран, и всё оставшееся время Ацуму сердито дуется — до тех самых пор, пока они не делают это снова, уже на Новый год.  
Ацуму не дурак. Он учится на своих ошибках. Поэму на этот раз он запирается в ванной, когда Хината ему звонит, и тот смеётся целых пять минут, когда узнаёт обстановку на заднем плане, а затем наносит последний удар, называя Ацуму милым.  
— Ну ты и дурак, — говорит он нежно. — Жаль, что ты не рядом.   
Ацуму разделяет это чувство. Больше, чем следовало бы.

***

Хината приглашает Ацуму провести последние пару дней в Мияги, но, несмотря на удивительно сильное желание поехать и оказаться в компании незнакомых людей, он заставляет себя отказаться. Говорит, что нужно остаться в Хёго с бабушкой.  
У Хинаты плохо получается скрыть разочарование, но он никогда не вынуждает Ацуму чувствовать себя виноватым из-за этого. Конечно же, из-за этого Ацуму чувствует себя ещё более виноватым, но как, чёрт возьми, он должен делить стол с двумя людьми, которые любят Хинату больше всего на свете, и врать им в лицо?  
— Ну и чего ты не согласился, если всё равно собрался сидеть здесь и киснуть, как маленький ребёнок? — бубнит Осаму, когда Ацуму в энный по счёту раз тяжело вздыхает, тоскливо глядя в окно.  
Ацуму поворачивается к брату и корчит рожу, не имея сил даже препираться.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — ворчит он, отчётливо осознавая, что просто капризничает.  
— Ты придурок, — скучающим тоном говорит Осаму, — это я прекрасно понимаю.

***

Всего полторы недели. Полторы недели отдыха, прежде чем они вернутся в Осаку и проведут всю последующую неделю в безумных тренировках перед первой игрой.  
Полторы недели без Хинаты, и они кажутся грёбаной вечностью.  
— Ацуму-сан!  
Ацуму резко оборачивается с глазами-блюдцами и почти что роняет ключи в мокрый снег у всё ещё открытой двери машины, не ожидая услышать именно этот голос прямо сейчас, ведь это всё, о чём он мог думать с тех самых пор, как уехал.  
Он только что заехал на парковку у дома, в котором живёт, и уже готов думать, что ему послышалось — в наказание за то, как необоснованно сильно он, по словам Осаму, хандрил весь отпуск, — и тут замечает, как рыжее пятно бегом приближается к нему, в спешке почти поскользнувшись на талом снегу.  
— Ацуму-сан! — ещё раз зовёт его Хината, когда оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы буквально броситься в объятия.  
Ошеломлённый внезапной тяжестью, Ацуму приходится схватиться за край машины, чтобы удержаться на месте, и только после этого разум нагоняет действительно, и Ацуму понимает, что это Хината, Хината здесь, он здесь спустя почти две недели общения через зернистый экран мобильного телефона; тепло наполняет грудь так быстро, что он вот-вот лопнет.  
Забывая обо всё на свете, Ацуму сжимает Хинату в своих объятиях так крепко, что почти дрожит — и это не от холода.  
— Ты как здесь оказался? — спрашивает Ацуму, чуть не задыхаясь, хотя бежал тут не он.  
Хината чуть отстраняется и лучезарно улыбается, даже не пытаясь освободиться из хватки.  
— Я вернулся и утром и хотел тебя увидеть! Наверное, я слишком надоел Оми-сану с этим, и он сам предложил меня подвезти к тому времени, как ты должен был приехать, — делится Хината, слегка посмеиваясь, его милые щёки розовеют от смущения. — Но ты прямо вовремя приехал! Я уже думал, что мы не успеем!  
Ацуму смотрит вдаль, туда, где на краю парковки, стоит машина Сакусы — всё ещё заведённая, всё ещё там, потому что Сакуса, может, и мизантроп на девяносто девять процентов, но тот один процент, который терпит людей, навсегда захвачен слабостью по отношению к одному Хинате Сёё, и он не уедет, пока не убедится, что Хината в целости и сохранности оказался внутри.  
— Как ты доехал? Хорошо отдохнул? Юми-сан уже лучше? — балаболит Хината, словно нервничает, словно не уверен, что Ацуму будет рад его видеть, и сама идея настолько абсурдна, что Ацуму сразу же скользит руками на шею Хинаты, чтобы взять его лицо в руки и поцеловать — с языком, при свете дня, не заботясь о том, кто может увидеть.  
— А-ацуму-сан! — вскрикивает Хината, когда в достаточной степени, чтобы отстраниться, приходит в себя.  
Он быстро оглядывает пустую парковку, просто на всякий случай, но лицо у него настолько сияет счастьем, что Ацуму не жалеет ни капли.  
— Я скучал по тебе, — выдыхает он и крадёт ещё один поцелуй, такой же глубокий и сладостный.  
И на этот раз Хината позволяет.  
— Я охренеть как скучал по тебе.  
Чистое обожание на лице Хинаты настолько чертовски прекрасно, что Ацуму практически забывает, что это не должно быть по-настоящему. Хината поднимается на носочки, обвивая Ацуму за шею, и шепчет мягкими, словно у младенца, губами:  
— Я тоже по тебе скучал.

***

«Шакалы» выходят в финал.  
К концу третьего раунда у них за спиной оказывается одно поражение — одно из двадцати семи, — но они всё равно набирают рекордное количество очков и тем самым напрямую выходят в финал, и другим топовым командам остаётся изворачиваться, чтобы получить шанс обыграть их.  
— То, что вы зашли так далеко, ещё не значит, что вы выиграли, — наставляет их тренер Фостер во время очередного сбора после игры. — Всё это не имеет значения, если вы проигрываете в конце. Не задирайте нос. Тренируйтесь с умом. Будьте готовы.  
— Да, тренер! — выкрикивает хор голосов.  
Вся команда в прекрасном расположении духа несмотря на весь этот цирк с прессой, который обычно очень утомляет, когда ты уже устал и весь в поту и хочешь уже просто пойти домой. Это особенно актуально сегодня, потому что на календаре День Святого Валентина, и те, у кого есть вторая половинка в городе, горят желанием свалить отсюда и выбраться уже из этого муравейника.  
Поскольку у «Шакалов» последний матч этого раунда состоялся в первой половине дня в пятницу, большинство команд должны будут ещё играть на выходных, до начала плей-оффа в укороченном формате, но «Шакалы», имея свой прямой билет, не принимают участия в матчах до самого финала. Это даёт им чуть больше пары недель, чтобы не облажаться на подготовительных тренировках.  
— Как думаешь, с кем мы будем играть? — спрашивает один из игроков, когда они наконец заканчивают со своим дурацким медийным долгом, который идёт рука об руку с карьерой профессионального спортсмена, и уже готовятся сесть в автобус.  
— Ставлю на «райдзинов» или «фалконов», — отвечает ему товарищ по команде. — Разве ещё какие-то команды представляют реальную угрозу?  
Мэйан даёт ему по шее.  
— Вот именно об этом тренер и говорил, — хмуро произносит он. — С таким отношением мы точно облажаемся, если будем недооценивать соперника только потому, что мы как бы выигрываем.  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, капитан, — ухмыляется Ацуму. — Ты реально сомневаешься, что мы возьмём второй чемпионат подряд? Ты же на самом деле не волнуешься, да?  
Мэйан пристально смотрит на него.  
— Ну да, — признаётся он, — но это не значит, что об этом нужно орать на каждом углу! А если вас услышат? Хотите, чтобы вас считали зазнайками?  
Буднично закидывая руку Хинате на плечо, Ацуму тянет:  
— Это не зазнайство, если так и есть.  
— Мне нужно запереть тебя в комнате сегодня, — шепчет ему Хината, когда они наконец оказываются в автобусе, усаживаясь, как всегда, рядом на задних сидениях.  
В разгаре поисков наушников в сумке Ацуму замирает и поднимает взгляд.  
— Своеобразненько, — говорит он, вытаскивая провода из переднего кармана, и застёгивает его на молнию. — Не думал, что тебе такое нравится, Сёё-кун. И ты всё время прятал эту свою сторону? Я не удовлетворял твоего внутреннего извращенца?  
Хината моментально становится похож на помидор.  
— Чт… Нет! Это не… О чём ты…  
И тут до него доходит смысл сказанного, и, широко распахнув глаза, он быстро выпаливает:  
— Я не про это! Я просто… Сегодня же День Святого Валентина, и я хотел сделать для тебя кое-что особенное! Но я не могу сделать это у себя дома, потому что тогда нам точно попадёт от Оми-сана, поэтому мне нужна твоя квартира, но я хочу, чтобы это был сюрприз, а значит, тебе нельзя смотреть, пока я всё готовлю. Так что… ты! Запираешься у себя в комнате. Вот, вот и всё, что я имел в виду!  
Ацуму хохочет так сильно, что буквально сгибается пополам, хватаясь за живот.  
— Ну перестаааань, — жалобное стонет Хината. — Не надо надо мной смеяться! Я пытаюсь быть романтичным!  
— Только пытаешься? — дразнится Ацуму, когда восстанавливает дыхание, что, надо признать, занимает немало времени, потому что, господи боже, Хината — наимилейший человек на всём белом свете.  
Ацуму отказывается верить, что есть кто-то настолько же милый.  
— Откуда мне знать? — бубнит Хината, выпячивая прелестную нижнюю губу. — Я ни с кем так не встречался, кроме тебя.  
Сердце Ацуму пропускает удар, собственник внутри него упивается этим фактом.  
Наплевав на то, сколько товарищей по команде могут их видеть, Ацуму наклоняется и запечатывает губы Хинаты поцелуем.  
— С радостью запрусь для тебя, — шепчет он, когда они наконец отстраняются, и прижимается ко лбу Хинаты собственным, большим пальцем поглаживая гладкий изгиб скулы.  
Хината моргает, зашторивая на мгновения затуманенный взгляд, он такой ослабелый и податливый, когда бы Ацуму ни касался его. Словно всё остальное исчезает из его мыслей, когда их губы находят друг друга, и от этого Ацуму чувствует себя таким могущественным — у него непоколебимое притязание на сердце Хинаты.  
Прекрасно… и опасно.  
Когда лицо Хинаты проясняется осознанием произошедшего, щёки заливаются прелестнейшим розовым, и он слегка шлёпает Ацуму по руке.  
— Я не об этом. Ну почему ты всегда всё пытаешься извратить?  
Ацуму сверкает улыбкой, а затем прижимает голову Хинаты к своей груди и чмокает его в макушку.  
— Эй, я вообще-то был девственником. Это ты меня развращаешь.

***

К тому времени, как они добираются до дома Ацуму, солнце уже вовсю окрашивает небо в жжёный оранжевый. Зимой всегда рано смеркается. В глубине души Ацуму остаётся мальчиком из сельской местности, поэтому не имеет ничего против морозов, но нехватка солнечного света — настоящий удар для того, кто начал привыкать к жизни, окутанной чистейшим теплом.   
На телефоне несколько новых сообщений от Инунаки, и они тяжестью поселяются на задворках сознания.  
 _«Осталось две недели. Ты правда собираешься это сделать?»_  
Ацуму хмурится и бросает телефон на кровать. Как будто бы ему нужно напоминание.  
— Слушай, Сёё-кун, — зовёт он из-за деревянной двери в спальню, за которой прячется, чтобы Хината мог заниматься, чем он там хотел.   
Ацуму старается изо всех сил, но проходит уже целый час, и он устаёт быть послушным фальшивым парнем.  
— Я выхожу!  
— Что?  
Слышится какой-то грохот, за ним ругательства, после чего следует сдавленное и паническое:  
— Нет, нельзя! Я ещё не готов!  
Абсолютный ужас в его голосе так умилителен, что Ацуму приходится сдержать смешок.  
— Ну мне уже скучно, — нарочито жалуется он. — Да и вообще зачем это всё? Это просто ещё один день. Почему нельзя просто провести его в кровати, занимаясь сексом?  
— Обещаю, что разрешу все твои грязные делишки потом, — почти благоговейно клянётся Хината, и на этот раз Ацуму всё же смеётся с того, как серьёзно тот говорит. — Но пока… ещё двадцать минут. Пожалуйста.  
О, а это уже подло. Он знает, что Ацуму абсолютно безоружен против его «пожалуйста».   
— Десять минут, — говорит он, просто чтобы снова встряхнуть Хинату, и у него получается, потому что даже через дверь он слышит очаровательные возгласы Хинаты, пока тот снуёт туда-сюда, словно испуганный мышонок.  
Ацуму плюхается обратно на кровать и закидывает руку, чтобы скрыть улыбку.  
Хината действительно слишком милый, чтобы описать словами.  
Ацуму ждёт ещё где-то четверть часа, потому что вот такой вот он хороший, а затем стучит костяшками пальцев по двери и объявляет о том, что выходит. Немедленного ответа не следует, поэтому он расценивает это как согласие и выходит из комнаты.  
И замирает.  
Когда Хината сказал, что хочет сегодня сделать что-то особенное, Ацуму ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Всё свободное пространство жилой площади оказывается украшено символикой Дня Святого Валентина. С потолка свисают красные алюминиевые сердечки; повсюду кружевные ленты, аккуратно прикреплённые к стенам; то там, то тут нарочито небрежно разбросаны бархатные розовые лепестки… На столе красуется чайный фарфор, которым они никогда не пользуются, и шёлковые салфетки, свёрнутые в очаровательных кривоватых лебедей.  
Весь свет потушен, за исключением небольшой подсветки под кухонными шкафами, но это не имеет значения, потому что вокруг столько свечей, что ими можно поджечь стальное здание.  
Это похоже на сцену из дешёвой романтической комедии, и всё же самое потрясающее и невероятное — это розовощёкий Хината, который стоит посреди всего этого и смущённо дрожит в плечах так, словно ему вот-вот станет плохо.  
Он идеален.  
— Ты… ты всё испортил, — выпаливает Хината, и Ацуму понимает, что слишком долго смотрел, не произнося ни слова, только когда молчание нарушает нервный надлом в голосе Хинаты. — У меня… у меня был план! Украшения, ужин, свечи — и только после этого входишь ты! Но ты… Ты даже не подождал, пока я всё доделаю, и я даже не начал готовить ужин, а это должна была быть твоя любимая часть, потому что я знаю, что ты считаешь всё вот это вот глупостью и был бы рад, если бы я просто приготовил тебе что-нибудь без одежды, но…  
Ацуму не успевает сдержать смешок, и Хината смотрит на него обиженным взглядом, который, наверное, всё же не должен быть настолько очаровательным.  
— Не смешно! — восклицает он. — Видишь, теперь ты даже не… — и замолкает на полуслове, когда Ацуму пересекает комнату, останавливается прямо перед ним и нежно берёт его лицо в свои руки, словно оно сделано из прекраснейшего стекла.   
Хината выглядит изумлённым, теряясь в прикосновении Ацуму, но быстро приходит в себя и то ли хмурится, то ли дуется — всё так же мило.  
— Нет! — отрезает он. — Ты не будешь отвлекать меня тем, какой ты горячий! Это серьёзный разговор!  
— Но Сёё-кун, — практически мурлычет Ацуму, и в животе что-то вспыхивает, когда зрачки Хинаты вмиг расширяются.  
На этот раз у Хинаты уходит больше времени, чтобы выпутаться, хотя он всё ещё выглядит слегка оцепенелым.  
— Нет, — слабым голосом возражает он. — Никакого секса, пока ты не оценишь мои цветы.  
Ацуму сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
— Красота.  
— Да ты на них даже не посмотрел!  
— Я не о цветах, — шепчет Ацуму и затем наконец-таки заявляет свои права на то, что принадлежит ему.  
Несмотря на все попытки протеста, Хината растворяется в поцелуе практически сразу же, как их губы соприкасаются, слабый, как и всегда, когда дело доходит до прихотей Ацуму. Который слабо улыбается, а затем скользит языком внутрь, чтобы выманить из него несколько тех самых идеальных звуков, просящих и тихих, грёбаная музыка для его ушей.  
Желая услышать больше, Ацуму продолжается целовать Хинату, обвивая его одной рукой за талию, и тянет на себя, пока не опускает на диван. Он накрывает его тело своим, рукой скользит под край футболки, едва-едва, небрежно, просто дразня, и Хината сладко мяукает ему в рот, издавая неровный звук, полный желания.  
-Это… — выдыхает Хината, когда они отстраняются, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, — самая дурацкая вещь, которую ты мне когда-либо говорил.  
Удивлённый смех срывает с губ Ацуму, и он снова целует Хинату — просто потому, что может.  
— Говорит тот, кто обвешал мою квартиру сердечками.  
— У меня был план, — бормочет Хината.  
Ацуму приподнимается на локтях, чтобы получше рассмотреть лицо Хинаты под собой и то, как розовое напыление отказывается покидать его щёки. Господи, какое раздолье для визажистов. У него самая прекрасная кожа. Самое прекрасное всё, честно слово.  
— А, да?  
Он дразняще проводит большим пальцем по подбородку Хинаты.  
— Ты хотел закадрить меня ужином и цветами, так? Что ж, если ты не против компромиссов, то я готов просто заказать что-нибудь, если это значит, что мне не нужно будет тебя отпускать.  
К его удивлению, Хината слегка кривится, как будто бы расстроен, и Ацуму хмурится.  
— Тебе так важен был этот ужин?  
— Дело не… в ужине, — отвечает Хината тихо, почти что удручённо.  
И Ацуму это ненавидит.  
— Сёё-кун? Что такое?  
— Я…  
Хината очень нервничает. Ацуму сомневается, что вообще когда-либо видел его таким неуверенным. Точно не во время игры, когда он горит так ярко, что окружающие чудом могут смотреть прямо на него. Что-то похожее бывает, только когда Ацуму лажает и шутит про расставание, и это…  
Он замирает, кровь стынет в жилах. Это оно и есть? Хината хочет расстаться? Не было никакого смысла планировать что-то настолько романтичное, только чтобы разорвать их отношения, но всякий намёк на рациональное мышление покидает разум Ацуму в тот момент, когда эта парализующая идея пускает корни в его крови.  
Все прошедшие месяцы он боялся расстаться с Хинатой, несмотря на то что изначально планировалось, и ни единого раза он не подумал о том, что _Хината_ может расстаться с ним.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Лёгкие Ацуму отключаются/замирают/перестают работать/останавливаются. Что?  
— Я люблю тебя, — снова говорит Хината на выдохе, будто бы Ацуму мог его не расслышать. — Я люблю тебя. Вот… вот в чём было дело. Потому что я очень старался молчать последние несколько месяцев и говорил себе, что могу подождать, пока мы не выиграем чемпионат, и там уже можно будет сказать, чтобы это никак не помешало, но в последнее время мне кажется, что я так сильно тебя люблю, что умру, если не скажу об этом, и я…  
Он замолкает, чтобы сделать судорожный вдох, но его глаза — они такие яркие. Сверкающий янтарь, уверенный и непоколебимый, решительный несмотря на беспокойство.   
— Я люблю тебя, Ацуму-сан, — шепчет Хината. — Я очень сильно тебя люблю.  
Мир вокруг них словно перестаёт вращаться. Ацуму не может думать.  
— Ты не обязан говорить то же самое в ответ, — тихо говорит Хината, когда Ацуму всё ещё не находится с ответом. — Я просто… хотел, чтобы ты знал. Мне нужно было, чтобы ты знал. Потому что это правда, Ацуму-сан, и я… я так счастлив, что могу быть с тобой, играть с тобой в одной команде и просто быть поблизости, когда мы соревнуемся в том, что нам нравится, и… всё остальное, — затем медленнее, тише: — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал.

***

Ацуму не спит. Как он, чёрт возьми, может спать, зная, что делает?  
После признания Ацуму просто поцеловал Хинату, потому что не знал, что ещё сделать, а потом занялся с ним сексом, потому что по-прежнему дрожал так, что не мог даже дышать, и сейчас, спустя несколько часов, Хината крепко спит у него на груди, и кажется, будто сам Сатана принял форму волейболиста, потому что другого оправдания тому, как ужасно он себя ведёт, нет.  
Господи, да что с ним не так? Какого хрена он натворил?  
Ацуму выбирается из кровати часа в четыре утра, понимая, что не сможет отдохнуть, когда так напряжён. Он действует аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить Хинату, который во сне похож на какого-то ангела, невольно оказавшегося в руках своекорыстного демона.  
Тихо выходит из комнаты. Запирает дверь так осторожно, чтобы так не издала ни звука. Он не может сидеть на месте.  
Не может ждать.  
Взяв ключи, он оставляет на кухне небольшую записку для Хинаты, в которой сообщает, что днём его не будет, после чего вылетает из квартиры, словно весь его мир горит в огне. И ощущения, как будто так и есть.  
Когда он оказывается у квартиры Осаму спустя пятнадцать мину, он безжалостно стучит во входную дверь, словно беспокойная буря, и наконец слышит из-за неё слабый звук шаркающих ног. Замок щёлкается, и в проёме показывается утомлённое лицо брата, и выражение у него то ли усталое, то ли раздосадованное.  
— Чего? — только и говорит Осаму.  
Ацуму вваливается в квартиру, минуя его, и Осаму лишь устало вздыхает, после чего запирает дверь и тоже идёт внутрь.  
— Когда я сказал тебе, что встречаюсь с Сёё-куном, ты сказал, что давно пора было.  
Ацуму перестаёшь расхаживать туда-сюда и поворачивается к брату, который плюхается на диван с таким видом, будто бы предпочёл сейчас оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте.  
— Что ты тогда имел в виду?  
Во взгляде, которым Осаму одаривает его, нет ни капли удивления.   
— Именно то, что сказал. Ты сох по нему несколько лет, давно пора было взять яйца в кулак и признаться.  
— Сох по нему?  
Осаму смотрит на него так, словно он выжил из ума.   
— Ты же влюбился в него, когда нам было ещё семнадцать. После нашей первой игры ты ещё несколько месяцев только о нём и говорил. И вспомни, как ты узнал, что он уезжает в другую страну играть в пляжный волейбол. Ты вёл себя, как будто тебя предали, типа как брошенный любовник, которого оставили позади. Это раздражало. Мы же постоянно тебя из-за этого дразнили. И не заставляй меня говорить о том, что было, когда он наконец пришёл в вашу команду. Я даже принципиально не стал читать где-то половину тех сообщений, в которых ты постоянно разглагольствовал про него.  
— Это не значит, что я влюбился! — возмущается Ацуму, и Осаму закатывает глаза, после чего морщится и трёт их.  
Без капель он всегда сохнут и зудят.  
— Ты постоянно пялился на его губы, когда он с тобой разговаривал, и находил любой повод, чтобы прикоснуться к нему — то закидывал руку ему на плечо, то складывал подбородок на макушку. Ты ни с кем не вёл себя так ласково. И это я ещё не говорю о ревности…  
— Чего? — вырывается у Ацуму. — Какой ещё ревности?  
Он знает, что вёл себя по-собственнически, когда они якобы встречались, но точно не до этого.  
Осаму снова смеряет его взглядом. Удивительно, как сильно он может оскорбить его, не говоря при этом ни слова.  
— Сакуса Киёоми, — только и говорит он.  
— Так, вот это точно неправда. Я не ревную к Оми-куну.  
— Ой, не начинай, у тебя же лицо почти зелёное, когда они вместе. Если ты не пил с остальными, то всегда находил повод примазаться к ним, чтобы они проводили меньше времени вместе. Ты же каждый раз ныл, как ребёнок…  
— Я… не ныл, — возражает Ацуму слабо, потому что… ныл?  
Сейчас уже не вспомнить, но, если задуматься, даже до начала отношений Ацуму проводил с ними странное количество времени. Он думал, что, может, это потому, что они были ближе всего по возрасту, но Бокуто присоединился ещё раньше, и с ним Ацуму никогда не проводил столько времени.  
Каким бы ни было сейчас выражение лица Ацуму, Осаму, увидев его, садится ровно и сужает глаза.  
— Почему ты задаёшь все эти вопросы, как будто бы не признался ему пять месяцев назад и как будто понятия не имел, что чувствуешь?  
Потому что он придурок. Вот почему. Всё это время Ацуму считал, что притворяться было легко, потому что они были очень хорошими друзьями, а дразнить Хинату было очень приятно, но на самом деле причина, по которой всё казалось так по-настоящему, заключалась в том, что оно и было по-настоящему. Всё, что он чувствовал, всё, чем они были друг для друга. Он просто не осознавал этого до того момента, как Хината признался ему и весь мир будто пал к его ногам.  
Он любит Хинату, а Хината любит его, и всё должно быть просто — только это не так. Потому что Ацуму облажался и слишком затянул с этой игрой в шарады, и теперь…  
Теперь, что бы Ацуму ни сделал, он причинит Хинате боль. Расстанется ли с ним, как и якобы планировал, или же расскажет правду… Это сломает Хинату, и Ацуму даже некого винить, потому что единственный достаточной глупый, чтобы вляпаться в подобное, человек — это он сам.

***

Для субботы в спортзале MSBY устрашающе тихо. Потому что, во-первых, ещё совсем рано, а во-вторых, матч был только вчера. Даже те игроки, которые придут на персональные тренировки, появятся позже, поэтому Ацуму устраивается на лавке в раздевалке и ждёт, пока придут остальные.  
Он отправил всего лишь одно загадочное сообщение всем, кто был тогда на вечеринке, и попросил собраться здесь, и не пришлось даже говорить по поводу чего. Все и так знают.  
— Итак, Мия. Для чего мы здесь? — спрашивает один из запасных игроков, когда все на месте.  
— Я… хочу кое-что сделать, но не могу, если вы не согласитесь. Поэтому нужно решить здесь, — Ацуму делает глубокий прерывистый вдох. — Я не хочу расставаться с Сёё-куном.  
— Да что ты, Шерлок, — фыркает другой игрок. — Ты и так тянут несколько месяцев, но скоро турнир закончится, и у тебя не будет оправдания.  
Ацуму мотает головой.  
— Нет, в смысле… Я вообще не хочу с ним расставаться.  
На этих словах все замирают.  
— То есть…. ты хочешь рассказать ему правду?  
Ацуму вздрагивает, и Мэйан, их извечно внимательный капитан, собирает кусочки паззла первым.  
— Ты хочешь сделать вид, что никакого спора не было.  
Это обвинение, и Ацуму заслуживает его, хоть оно и похоже на осуждающую пощёчину.   
— Я не хочу делать ему больно, — признаётся Ацуму, оправдание едва сходит языка несмотря на свою правдивость. — Он мне нравится.  
Я люблю его, — с отчаянием думает он. Очень сильно, слишком сильно.   
— Я… хочу быть с ним… остаться с ним… и если я расскажу ему, если он узнает, что это всё началось со спора, то это просто разрушит его, и я не могу… он не может…  
Ацуму думает о том, как легко Хината плачет _за_ других, но никогда не позволяет себе роскоши сдаться на глазах у окружающих. Он думает о том, как выглядел Хината, когда сказал, что любит его — нежный и добрый и ни капли не удивлённый тем, что не услышал от Ацуму того же в ответ.  
Он думает о том, как Хината становился увереннее в обращении с Ацуму, но за каждым его прикосновением всё ещё витала тень нерешительности, будто бы ему казалось, что однажды он попытается потянуться за прикосновением — а Ацуму больше не будет рядом. Не примет его. Больше не захочет его.   
Ацуму не может сделать ему больно. Не может.  
Это трусливо, ужасно и невероятно жестоко, но лучше он будет жить с этим чувством вины до конца своих дней, чем рискнёт возможностью погубить самого идеального человека, которого когда-либо знал.  
— То есть ты просишь нас молчать, — медленно говорит Инунаки, и Ацуму сжимает руки в кулаки.  
— Я знаю, что это нечестно, — начинает он, — и я знаю, что вы все думаете, что я настоящий ублюдок, потому что так долго притворялся. Но блин, что мне ещё делать? Просто сказать правду, что я встречаюсь сними из-за спора, и надеяться на лучшее? Сказать ему, что всё это время я трахался с ним и при это считал, что это враньё, и ждать, что он меня простит? Потому что…  
В комнате слышится громкий вздох, и Ацуму так внезапно ударяется спиной о шкафчики, что даже не понимает, что происходит, пока ему в подбородок не прилетает чей-то кулак.  
— Ну и ты и говно, — рычит Сакуса, и в оцепенении Ацуму понимает, что другие товарищи пытаются сдержать Сакусу, но он крепко сжимает футболку Ацуму в руке и, если бы Мэйан не держал другую руку, он бы наверняка ударил Ацуму ещё раз — и почему он вообще здесь? — Спор? — шипит Сакуса. — Ты встречался с ним на спор? Серьёзно?  
— Чт… Нет! Ну то есть да, формально да, но я не хотел, — выпаливает Ацуму, чувствуя во рту медный привкус. — Это было просто дурацкое признание, а потом он сказал, что я ему тоже нравлюсь, и я не мог… Что ты вообще здесь забыл?  
Но тут же кровь стынет в жилах, потому что есть только одна причина, по которой Сакуса Киёоми ходит в зал в выходной.  
Ацуму поворачивает голову, уже охваченный ужасом, и там, в дверном проёме раздевалки, стоит Хината, крепко сжимая в одной руке спортивную сумку, и выглядит бледнее, чем Ацуму когда-либо видел.  
— Ацуму-сан? — шепчет он — и чёрт, голос звучит так тихо, так дрожит, но это не идёт ни в какое сравнение с выражением, застывшем на его лице.  
Нет.  
— Я… Я не думал, что ты здесь, — всё так же шепчет Хинаты. — Я… Ты очень рано ушёл, и я подумал… Оми-сан забрал меня и сказал, что на улице бегать слишком холодно, и мы решили пойти в зал. Я не…  
Он медленно оглядывает помещение, и Ацуму не нужно проверять, чтобы знать наверняка: все остальные замерли в таком же состоянии ужаса.  
— Я не…  
Он дрожит всем телом.  
— Это был спор? Ты был со мной из-за спора?  
Ацуму пытается заговорить, но ничего не получается. Рот открывается, но не издаёт ни звука.   
Будто бы сердце Хинаты целиком сжимается внутри самого себя, а Ацуму кажется, что весь его мир разваливается на куски.   
— А.  
— Он не хотел! — резко выпаливает Инунаки, так же отчаянно, как и другие, желая всё исправить, но, похоже, единственный способен говорить. — Ни спора, ни притворяться, что у вас отношения — ничего. Это мы его заставили. Он хотел сразу всё тебе рассказать, но мы уговорили его, что будет проще сначала повстречаться, поэтому он просто…  
— Сион, — бормочет Томас, кладя руку ему на локоть, и, должно быть, Инунаки запоздало понимает, что всё это звучит так, будто бы Ацуму заставили быть с Хинатой — будто бы он никогда не был нужен ему.  
— А, — снова говорит Хината, словно тело пытается как-то отреагировать, но не знает, что сказать — и так даже хуже, потому что на каждом слоге его голос дрожит так, будто он босиком продирается сквозь грозу. — Я… — голос ломается, и сумка выскальзывает из пальцев, приземляясь на пол с глухим стуком, эхо которого настолько громкое, что все вздрагивают, но Хината, кажется, не замечает этого, потому что его боль сейчас намного ближе, и он тянет руку к груди, чтобы сжать ткань футболки, как если бы эта боль была материальной вещью, которую он может отдалить от себя. — А. Я… — из горла вырывается сдавленный звук, худший из всех звуков, которые они когда-либо слышали, и Хината сразу же прикрывает рот ладонью, будто бы пытаясь протолкнуть его обратно, пальцы дрожат, как и он сам.  
А затем делает худшее из возможного. Он пытается изобразить улыбку.  
— А… н-ничего страшного, — говорит он. — Правда! Я… Надо было догадаться, надо было… Не надо делать такой вид, я не… — ещё один сдавленный звук, похожий на всхлип, который Хината не успевает сдержать, и лицо продолжало рассыпаться на осколки, как бы он ни пытался этого не допустить. — Надо было…  
Ацуму вновь обретает голос, но горло саднит, внутри грубее, чем поверхность наждачной бумаги.   
— Сёё-кун…  
Нет, ничего… страшного, я не… Это можно понять, я… Ты… ты, наверное, ужасно себя чувствовал, когда я сказал, что ты мне нравишься. Почувствовал ответственность, да? И… поэтому ты продолжал притворяться. Потому что ты не хотел, чтобы мне было больно.  
Хината пытается улыбнуться, но улыбка выглядит такой неправильной, такой разбитой, что Ацуму чувствует себя так, будто кто-то нарочно рвёт его сердце на лоскуты.  
— Ты… ты очень добрый человек, да, Ацуму-сан?  
Внутри всё ухает и словно безостановочно падает куда-то бесконечно вниз.  
— Сёё…  
— Извините, — выдыхает Хината за своей фальшивой улыбкой и слезами, от которых мучительно больно.  
Он слегка наклоняет голову вперёд, словно пытаясь спрятать повлажневшие щёки, но ни от чьего взгляда не укрывается то, как сгибаются его плечи, как, дрожа, горбится позвоночник, чего никто никогда не видел.   
— Я… не хотел, чтобы от меня было столько неприятностей. Теперь можно не притворяться. Ты не…  
Сдавленный всхлип, и он пытается улыбнуться ещё шире, после чего быстро кланяется и выпаливает:  
— Ещё раз извините! Увидимся завтра на тренировке!  
Ещё одна последняя, хлипкая, жалкая попытка успокоить — их, кто врал ему, кто причинил ему боль, — и Хинаты нет.  
Ошеломлённое молчание, оставленное им позади, тянется будто бы целую вечность, но затем Ацуму чувствует, как злость поднимается к горлу, и, быстро вырывавшись из хватки Сакусы, бежит за Хинатой.  
— Сёё-кун!  
Ответа не следует, но Ацуму и не ждал его. В коридорах тоже пусто — Хината очень быстрый, всегда был быстрым, — но Ацуму в отчаянии, и он всё равно бежит по ним, внимательно прислушиваясь, чтобы не пропустить любые шаги или звуки, которые могут помочь ему понять, в каком направлении ушёл Хината.  
В итоге он вырывается наружу через входные двери и оказывается на прохладном февральском воздухе и практически пустой парковке. С краю, на своём обычно месте, стоит машина Сакусы, но Хинаты там него — его нет нигде.  
— Сёё! — кричит Ацуму, но, ожидаемо, только его собственное отчаяние отзывается ему в ответ.  
На всякий случай он проверяет всё здание ещё раз, но находит лишь пустоту. К тому времени, как он снова оказывается у входа, Сакуса уже стоит у своей машины и смотрит в телефон, но Хинаты нигде нет. И Сакуса всё равно садится в машину, всё равно уезжает, хотя Хинаты с ним нет, и Ацуму не может…  
Хината пойдёт домой пешком? От мысли об этом Ацуму тошнит. На улице чертовский холодно, а он одет совсем не по погоде.  
Ацуму садится в машину и несколько раз проделывает путь от зала до дома Хинаты и обратно, пытаясь понять, нет ли где-то Хинаты, чтобы подвести его. Безрезультатно. Он пытается дозвониться до Хинаты, но каждый раз натыкается на голосовую почту.  
В конце концов дрожащими руками он набирает один-единственное сообщение.  
 _«Пожалуйста, напиши мне, когда будешь дома. Пожалуйста»._  
Спустя несколько часов, когда солнце уже село, он получает ответ.  
 _«я дома»_  
Сердце ёкает в груди. Ацуму был уверен, что Хината заблокировал его. Нервно ёрзая на диване, он чувствует, как ноги дрожат после всего случившегося, и отправляет ещё одно сообщение.  
 _«Сёё-кун, давай поговорим?»_   
Ацуму проверяет телефон на протяжении всей ночи, но ответа так и не получает. 


	5. часть четвёртая

На следующий день Хината не приходит на тренировку. Как и Сакуса.  
Тренер говорит, что они заболели, но вся тренировка проходит в тяжёлой, плотной, удушающей атмосфере, потому что все прекрасно знают, что дело не в этом.  
Это их вина. Ацуму. Всех их.  
Ацуму случайно делает Барнсу слишком быстрый пас, и это не единственная ошибка, которую они совершают в тот день.  
Между упражнениями все молчат.

***

На следующий день Хината опять не приходит. Но приходит Сакуса.  
Измождённый и напряжённый, он пристально смотрит на всех, кто бросает на него взгляд, и выглядит так, словно хочет заехать Ацуму по лицу, когда тот делает ему передачу. У него опасная аура, которая говорит, что всякий, кто приблизится к нему сегодня, просто так уже не уйдёт.  
После тренировки Ацуму всё же делает это.  
— Оми-кун…  
Он оказывается прижатым к шкафчикам раньше, чем успевает договорить, и это так похоже на случившееся позавчера, что Ацуму бы рассмеялся, если бы не ощущал такую пустоту внутри.  
Сакуса сжимает в кулаке ткань его футболки, и у него такое выражение… какого Ацуму никогда раньше не видел, даже в те дни, когда изо всех сил старательно действовал ему на нервы.  
Челюсть всё ещё болит после удара. Ацуму уверен, что рука Сакусы тоже. Никто из них не упоминает об этом.  
Хватка становится крепче, и Сакуса рукой пригвождает Ацуму к шкафчикам так же сильно, как делает это своим взглядом, и очень медленно произносит.  
— Я скажу только один раз и больше повторять не буду. Держись от него как можно дальше. Это не просьба.  
— Я не хотел делать ему больно, — сипло выдавливает Ацуму. — Я… я просто пытался…  
— Ты врал ему, — шипит Сакуса. — Несколько месяцев. Всё это время, пока он влюблялся в тебя, ты пытался решить, когда лучше всего с ним расстаться, чтобы не пришлось говорить, что вы начали встречаться на спор. Если ты не понимаешь этого сам, без того, чтобы я тебе об этом говорил, то тебе вообще не нужно заводить отношения.  
— Я просто хотел узнать, как он, — тихо говорит Ацуму.  
У Сакусы на лице чистейшее отвращение.  
— А ты как думаешь?

***

На третий день Хината наконец-то возвращается к тренировкам, но облегчения никто не испытывает.  
Потому что у него всё ещё красные опухшие глаза. С тёмными кругами и на грани того, чтобы расплакаться. Он не поднимает головы и никому не смотрит в глаза, но всё равно улыбается и подбадривает всех, как всегда, несмотря на то что видимо дрожит, а все слова вымучены.  
Он играет великолепно. И это никогда ни для кого не было сюрпризом. Ацуму всегда знал, что Хината из тех людей, что никогда не позволяют своим эмоциям негативно сказываться на игре на площадке.   
У остальных, однако, не всё так хорошо.  
— Ну что с вами не так сегодня? — слабо посмеивается Хината, когда они снова лажают, потому что слишком напряжены, чтобы выполнять упражнения как следует. — Нельзя так играть, если хотите победить! Как мы станем чемпионами, если никто не может ударить по мячу?  
Взгляд Мэйана полон раскаяния.  
— Хината…   
— Мы победим! — отвечает тот. — Разве не это вы говорили на прошлой неделе? Так давайте побеждать! Я никогда не думал, что вы вруны!  
Все вздрагивают, понимая, как неправильно это звучит, но, что ещё хуже, они знают, что Хината вовсе не имел в виду ничего плохого. Он искренне пытается подбодрить их несмотря на то, что они сделали, и тот факт, что это приходится делать именно ему, постыден сам по себе, не считая всего остального.  
Поэтому они перестают давать ему для этого повод. Перестают лажать. Оставшееся время тренировки команда старается как никогда, и в конце Хината говорит, что они здорово справились, а сам не поднимает глаз.  
— Он потрясающий, да? — тихо говорит Инунаки с боковой линии, глядя на то, как Хината собирает мячи, и у него дрожат руки, что он старательно прятал во время игры.  
У Ацуму болит в груди.  
— Да, так и есть.  
Неделя проходит в том же духе, и Ацуму не знает, плакать ему или смеяться. Потому что на площадке Хината идеален. Это именно тот доигровщик, в которого влюбился Ацуму — стойкий, целеустремлённый, сильный.  
Но стоит тренировке закончится, как он исчезает прежде, чем у кого-то из них появляется шанс извиниться, и избегает их в передышках между упражнениями, а когда они пытаются завести с ним разговор о чём-то помимо волейбола, он быстро извиняется и исчезает до момента начала следующего круга упражнений.   
Это слишком. Невозможно. Он изо всех сил старается вести себя как будто всё нормально, но как, чёрт возьми, это возможно после всего, что они сделали?  
Было бы гораздо проще, если бы он кричал. Если бы он разозлился. Если бы ненавидел их за это.  
Но вместо этого боль на лице… Ацуму будет помнить это выражение до конца своих дней.  
— Сёё-кун.  
Ацуму нагоняет его после особенно интенсивной отработки нападающих ударов и пытается не чувствовать боль от того, как вздрагивает Хината.  
Стоя спиной, он буквально за мгновение успокаивается и, держа в дрожащей руку бутылку с водой, поворачивается с одной из своих новых фирменных фальшивых улыбок.  
— Что такое, Ацуму-сан? Хочешь снова повторить знаки для матча?  
Ацуму сжимает кулаки.  
— Нет, я… Я хотел поговорить про…  
— А, не переживай! — смеётся Хината, и голос как будто бы совсем не дрожит даже от одного упоминания. — Правда! Я понимаю. Ты оказался в ловушке и сделал всё, что мог! Всё нормально.  
— Не нормально, Сёё-кун. Ничего не нормально. Я… сделал тебе больно… и… и спал с тобой, когда я… господи, я…  
— Всё нормально, Ацуму-сан! Я понимаю. У тебя не было выхода, — снова говорит Хината, стараясь успокоить, несмотря на дрожащий голос, — а я ещё такой приставучий, поэтому ты так поступил. Просто достаточно симпатичный, чтобы держать твой член в тепле, да?  
Ацуму судорожно вдыхает, эти слова ему до ужаса знакомы.  
— Это не… Нет, я не хотел…  
— Поэтому… давай не будем больше об этом, хорошо? — говорит Хината в ужасной попытке заставить свой голос звучать бодро — уже не первой, но в очередной раз безуспешной, потому что у него слишком открытое, слишком доброе лицо, на котором написано всё его горе. — Мы можем просто… забыть об этом. Обо всём этом.  
— Сёё…  
— Пожалуйста.  
И… вот оно. На этот раз голос надламывается, и Хината отводит взгляд, он пытается посмотреть назад, но не может поднять головы. И вот она, вот эта трещина на его лице, и через неё проглядывает опустошённый, разбитый мальчик, который, стоя на пороге раздевалки, узнал, что не нужен своему парню.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Ацуму тяжело сглатывает, сердце словно налилось свинцом.   
— Если ты так хочешь, Сёё-кун.  
Хината морщится.  
— И ещё… — начинает он и горбится, крепче сжимая бутылку и по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от пола. — Можешь… можешь, пожалуйста, звать меня по фамилии?  
Ацуму словно дали пощёчину. За все те годы, что они знают друг друга, даже когда они едва ли были товарищами, просто двумя чужими людьми по разные стороны сетки, Ацуму ни единого раза не звал его по фамилии, и Хината никогда не возражал.  
Но просит об этом сейчас, после всего, что между ними было… Ацуму хочется кричать, а может, плакать или и то и другое, потому что это ощущается как конец — как признание того, что больше нечего спасать, и одна только мысль об этом, о том, что Хинаты не будет с ним навсегда… Она…  
Но когда, чёрт побери, Хината просил его о чём-то, даже когда они встречались? Когда вообще он кого-то о чём-то просил, не считая пасов? Ацуму пытается вспомнить и ничего не находит, и это… пугает. Чертовски пугает. Хината отдаёт так много и берёт так мало, а они всё равно сделали ему больно — просто потому, что могли.  
В течение всего того времени Ацуму твердил, что это всё ради Хинаты. Что он не хочет разбивать ему сердце.  
Но нет. Правда заключается в том, чтобы Ацуму был слишком большим трусом, чтобы разбить своё собственное.  
В горле застрял булыжник, но он всё равно пытается улыбнуться. Следует примеру Хинаты и выдавливает абсолютно фальшивую улыбку.   
— Конечно, Хината, — говорит он. — Так лучше?  
В ту же секунду, когда Ацуму видит лицо Хинаты, он понимает, что совершил ошибку.  
— Сёё… Хината? — зовёт он встревоженно, потому что у него такое выражение лица…  
Хината быстро опускает голову, но уже слишком поздно. Ацуму уже видел его и теперь не понимает: с чего бы Хинате так выглядеть, если он сам этого хотел? Но времени догадаться ему не дают — слабым голосом, запинаясь, Хината снова говорит в позитивном ключе, что они увидятся завтра, и сбегает из спортзала, будто его преследует толпа настоящих монстров.  
Ацуму смотрит на руку, которую он, сам того не осознавая, протянул ему вслед, и спрашивает себя, исчезнет ли когда-нибудь это желание зарыться в яму и никогда из неё не вылезать.  
Вряд ли.

***

В радости от победы на турнире ощущается горечь.  
Потому что, когда Хината завоёвывает финальное очко, на лице его проступает не восторг победы. Это душераздирающее облегчение, опустошительное и безграничное, словно он так долго держал в себе так много всего, что сейчас, после победы, оно грозится хлынуть наружу, и он не знает, как его остановить.  
Сакуса первым оказывается рядом, притягивает Хинату ближе и прячет его лицо у себя на груди, чтобы под видом радостных объятий скрыть от толпы выражение на нём. Ацуму тоже хочет подойти к нему, хочет крепко обнять и защитить от всего мира, но знает, что у него нет на это права, и это едва ли самое ужасное во всём этом сумбуре.  
Он даже не может утешить Хинату, когда тому плохо. Не может сделать совершенно ничего.  
В следующем за победой медийном цирке Ацуму чувствует себя привидением. Будто бы на самом деле его здесь нет. Их главная пиарщица недовольно смотрит на него, но, к счастью, не распекает за это.  
Скорее всего, она знает, в чём дело, учитывая, что Хината с Сакусой попросили не устраивать им совместных появлений с ним. Ацуму никогда особо не скрывал своих отношений с Хинатой в присутствии команды, он в принципе мало когда сдерживался, и теперь, когда всё закончилось, разница во взаимодействии слишком сильно бросается в глаза. Нужно быть слепой, чтобы не заметить этого.  
Раньше они были близки. Они были товарищами по команде, друзьями. Но за последние несколько месяцев их отношения переросли в нечто большее — и не только из-за фальшивых отношений, потому что на самом деле они всегда были настоящими, ещё до того, как Ацуму это осознал.  
С течением времени Хината стал его лучшим другом. Его любимым человеком.  
А теперь он ничто. Или, если говорить точнее, Ацуму ничто.  
Просто ублюдок, разбивший сердце.

***

— И что ты собираешься делать, чтобы его вернуть? — спрашивает Барнс.  
Они сидят в идзакае по случаю победы, набившись в кабинку в глубине заведения. Ни у кого из них нет подходящего настроя, но выбора не было. На этом праздновании собираются множество руководителей команд, спонсоров и менеджеров, поэтому сидеть здесь и следить, чтобы всем всё нравилось, — это часть их работы.  
Освобождают только Хинату и Сакусу. На церемонии закрытия Хината, с покрасневшими глазами и до боли слабой улыбкой, выглядел так, словно вот-вот рухнет, и никто не стал выговаривать им за отсутствие.  
— О чём ты вообще, — угрюмо говорит Ацуму. — Я такой мудак. Так он и станет снова со мной встречаться, ага.  
— Ну… есть такое, — соглашается Барнс, даже не пытаясь утешить его.   
Даже самый добрый из них знает, что Ацуму — говнюк.   
— Но ведь Сёё не просто так тебя любил, м? Значит, можно как-то убедить его принять тебя обратно. Ну то есть ты же по итогу всё-таки любил его, разве нет?  
Ацуму прижимается щекой к бокалу с пивом и хныкает.  
— Очень сильно.  
— Тогда стоит попробовать, — твёрдо говорит Барнс. — Всегда важно приложить усилия, чтобы исправить ошибки, которые ты совершил.  
— К тому же вы в одной команде, — добавляет ещё кто-то. — Не может же он долго на тебя злиться!  
— Да, ты просто должен… убедить его в искренности своих чувств! Покажи ему, что он тебе важен! Нужен какой-нибудь серьёзный поступок!  
Серьёзный поступок…  
Ацуму думает о том, как Хината заботился о нём после происшествия с бабушкой, и его никто даже не просил. Как готовил для Ацуму почти каждый день, как бы ни уставал после тренировок — и всё ради того, чтобы его порадовать. Как украсил сердечками, свечами и цветами всю квартиру Ацуму, чтобы впервые сказать, что любит.  
А затем думает о выражении лица Хинаты в последние две недели всякий раз, когда Ацуму оказывается рядом, и внутри всё снова сжимается.  
— Нет, — выдыхает он. — Я, может, и хочу снова быть с ним, но Сёё-кун… — Хината, с горечью напоминает он себе, — заслуживает гораздо большего.  
— Да?   
Инунаки склоняется над столом с таким лицом, какого Ацуму давно у него не видел.  
— И что тогда? Просто отпустишь его? Возьмёшь и сдашься?  
— Ага.  
— Хм.  
Инунаки стучит пальцами по поверхности стола.   
— Тогда, получается, ты не будешь против, если он снова начнёт спать с другими парнями, да?  
Ацуму принимает сидячее положение так быстро, что товарищи по обе стороны от него порываются защитить свои бокалы от падения.  
— Не понял?  
— Ой, а ты что, ещё не думал об этом? Ну ты же понимаешь, что для Хинаты это вполне естественное развитие событий после расставания? Потому что если ты не собираешься завоёвывать его, то, гарантирую, соберётся очередь минимум из десятка парней.  
Резко обогнув стол, Ацуму берёт Инунаки за грудки и рычит:  
— Да пошёл ты, ты вообще понимаешь, о чём…  
— Мия.  
Мэйан крепко держит Ацуму за запястье и ждёт, пока он разожмёт кулаки, после чего неодобрительно смотрит на Инунаки.   
— Не лучшая идея, когда он выпил, тебе так не кажется?  
Инунаки не выглядит сколько-нибудь раскаявшимся.   
— Я просто пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы он вытащил голову из жопы и не совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. И мы все знаем, что именно это и случится, если он отпустит Хинату.  
— Всё не так просто, — возражает Ацуму. — Я соврал ему. С чего он вдруг будет снова мне доверять?  
— Ну ты, может, и облажался, но он всё равно тебя любит. И все это видят, именно поэтому ему так больно. И в ваших отношениях, фальшивые они были или нет, вам всё равно было хорошо вместе. Вы подходили друг другу, были счастливы. Ты правда думаешь, что тебе будет так же хорошо без него, если он найдёт себе кого-то?  
— Я…  
Ответ очевиден, и он отрицательный, потому что нет, Ацуму так не думает, но ощущение, что все внутренности выворачивает наружу при мысли о том, что Хината просто пойдёт дальше, ещё не значит, что он действительно может повлиять на дальнейшие поступки Хинаты.  
Несмотря на то, что говорил Хината, у Ацуму не было права на ревность, когда они встречались — и тем более нет у него этого права сейчас.  
Увы, его эмоции всегда были чертовски иррациональными.  
Ацуму не успевает придумать вразумительный ответ, который бы не звучал как «он влюбится в другого парня только через мой труп», потому что отвлекается на телефон, который неожиданно вибрирует в кармане. Не так много людей, с которыми Ацуму поддерживает связь, и все те, с кем он общается, знают, что прямо сейчас он с командой.  
Это Хината. Первое сообщение, которое он отправил с тех пор, как Ацуму всё разрушил.  
 _«мы можем завтра поговорить?»_  
Ацуму смотрит, не отрывая глаз. Заметив его реакцию, Мэйан заглядывает ему через плечо — любопытный говнюк, — но Ацуму даже не против, потому что ему нужен рационалист, которые поможет подавить это странное чувство, зарождающееся внутри, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
— Эй, это уже что-то, — говорит Мэйан. — Ему тут Хината написал. Это же хорошо, да? Ну то есть он первый раз заговорил с тобой после расставания, так ведь?  
— Так, — эхом отвечает Ацуму.  
Глаза неотрывно смотрят на экран. Ему страшно, что стоит их отвести — и слова исчезнут.  
— Как думаете, о чём он хочет поговорить? — с любопытством спрашивает Барнс.  
Инунаки неопределённо мычит.  
— Обычно после этой фразы идёт какой-то разговор, а потом расставание, но раз расставание уже есть, то я даже не знаю, что такого плохого может случиться, по крайне мере, чтобы стало хуже.  
— Тем не менее, — говорит Томас, у него добрые и яркие глаза, чем-то напоминающие глаза Хинаты, — это начало, так ведь?  
Впервые за несколько недель Ацуму чувствует тепло надежды в груди.  
— Да. Это начало.

***

Ацуму приходит в зал на пятнадцать минут раньше, и каким-то образом Хината всё равно уже ждёт его там.  
Когда Ацуму находит его, он стоит перед стеллажом в главном вестибюле и разглядывает фото с прошлогоднего чемпионата, стоящее прямо посреди полки в рамке из красного дерева под старину. Они ещё не заменили эту фотографию на новую, и Ацуму не знает, как Хината может смотреть на то, какими они выглядели тогда.  
Родными. Беззаботными. Счастливыми.  
В противоположность тому, что есть сейчас.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Ацуму делает шаг и идёт по направлению к нему.  
Хината не поворачивается до тех пор, пока Ацуму не останавливается рядом с ним, хотя наверняка заметил его присутствие с самого начала. А когда поворачивается, у Ацуму перехватывает дыхание.  
Хината выглядит измождённым. Под глазами у него тёмные круги, а кожа того бледного оттенка, вида которого на Хинате Ацуму не выносит. Обычно он держится прямо с той уверенностью, которую Ацуму находит просто потрясающей, но сейчас он слегка сгорблен, плечи опущены, руки спрятаны в карманы. Он всё ещё в куртке, а значит, либо пришёл недавно, либо не собирается задерживаться.   
Внутри всё стягивает в клубок, и, кажется, Ацуму знает ответ.  
Хината по-прежнему самое красивое создание, которое Ацуму когда-либо видел.  
— Привет, — тихо говорит он. — Я рад, что ты написал. Ты сам приехал?  
Хината мотает головой. Он знает, о чём на самом деле спрашивает Ацуму. «Оми-сан ждёт в машине. У нас сегодня много дел».  
То есть он даже не рассчитывает, что это займёт больше нескольких минут. Ацуму пытается улыбнуться, но это так похоже на то, что всё это время делал Хината, поэтому отказывается от этой затеи.  
Они были правы. Если он хочет попытаться вернуть Хинату, то должен быть честным. И, хотя от мысли о том, чтобы попытаться обнажить свою душу перед кем-то, хочется содрать с себя кожу, он сделает это — для него. Он сделал бы что угодно, если бы это означало, что Хината даст ему ещё один шанс.  
— Сёё… В смысле Хината…  
— Я хотел рассказать тебе, — говорит Хината, намеренно перебивая, чтобы не дать Ацуму договорить, и снова смотрит на фото, — прежде чем ты услышишь от кого-то другого.  
Ацуму застывает на месте.  
— Рассказать?  
Он медленно вдыхает. Выдыхает. И тогда Ацуму понимает, что Хината прячет руки для того, чтобы не было видно, как они дрожат.  
— Я уезжаю.  
— Уезжаешь? — болванчиком повторяет Ацуму. — В смысле… обратно в Мияги? Но я думал, что… у нас же ещё много мероприятий на следующей неделе, и… Разве у тебя нет встреч? Почему ты… Когда ты вернёшься? Что-то случилось в семье?  
Не сводя глаз с рамки, Хината тихо говорит:  
— Нет, из Осаки. В смысле уезжаю из Японии.  
Сердце Ацуму перестаёт биться.   
— Уезжаешь из Японии, — повторяет он глухо.  
Хината кивает.  
— Через два дня.  
— Через два дня.  
— Да. В… команду в Бразилии, «Asas Sao Paolo». Они такие замечательные, Ацуму-сан, и я был в восторге от их клуба, когда ездил туда. Они продлили приглашение, которые выслали в прошлом году, когда увидели мою игру на первом чемпионате, но я отказал им, потому что только-только начинал в Японии. В этом году они снова связались со мной, и сначала я не собирался соглашаться, но потом… — он закусил губу. — Потом я решил, что это отличная возможность. Я присоединюсь к тренировкам на следующей неделе.  
В голове стоит гул, не давая ничему из сказанного проникнуть внутрь, только чувство тревоги зарождается в груди.  
— Ты уезжаешь… через два дня… в Бразилию.  
— Да.  
— Это…  
Он пытается дышать. Не получается. Картинка перед глазами теряет чёткость, и он пытается снова, едва справляясь с прерывистым вдохом, но зрение поплыло окончательно, и он может думать только о том, что нет, этого не может быть. Нет, он не может так поступить. Нет. Н…  
— Нет.  
Напуганный, Хината поворачивает голову.  
— Нет?  
— Нет, — выдыхает Ацуму. — Ты не можешь. Что за херня, Сёё? Ты не можешь просто поставить нас перед фактом и бросить команду и даже не дать нам шанс… Не можешь. Только не из-за этого!  
— На это решение повлияло много разных обстоятельств, и…  
— Чушь собачья, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Ты просто сбегаешь из страны, но не должен этого делать! Ты не должен…  
Он замолкает. Прикусывает язык, чтобы не заплакать — или не закричать.  
— Я могу уйти. Я уйду из команды. Если тебе невыносимо моё общество, то пусть оно не мешает тебе быть здесь. Ты можешь остаться.  
Глаза Хинаты становятся размером с блюдца.  
— Я не дам тебе так сделать!  
— А я не дам тебе свалить из Японии только потому, что я разбил тебе сердце!  
— Это не из-за…  
— Не из-за меня? Серьёзно? Ты реально собираешься гнуть эту линию, хотя на самом деле соглашаешься на предложение из другой страны, только чтобы не видеть меня?  
Ацуму протягивает руки и берёт лицо Хинаты в ладони, чтобы заставить его посмотреть на себя. Тот вздрагивает от прикосновения, но Ацуму рад, что не отстраняется.  
— Ты даже не смотришь на меня больше, — шепчет он. — Ты… ты ни с кем не разговариваешь, не смотришь никому в глаза, ты всегда выглядишь так, как будто сейчас расплачешься, но при этом давишь из себя этим ужасные улыбки, как будто бы считаешь, что мы хотим видеть именно их, хотя на самом деле мы всего лишь хотим, чтобы ты поговорил с нами, Сёё-кун. Нам нужно, чтобы ты с нами поговорил.  
Нижняя губа Хинаты дрожит.  
— Я не могу.  
— Нет, ты можешь, — умоляет Ацуму. — Я знаю, что мы облажались. Я знаю, что мы всё испортили и я не могу просто взять и исправить это своими бесполезными извинениями, но, честное слово, Сёё-кун, никто из нас не хотел, чтобы до этого дошло. Всё произошло случайно, и мы… ошиблись, когда принимали решения, но ты должен мне поверить: мы никогда не хотели…  
Хината вздрагивает и выворачивается, наконец освобождаясь.  
— Нет. Перестань.  
— Пожалуйста, Сёё-кун, просто…  
— Я… не могу. Не надо…  
— Просто дай я объясню тебе…  
— Я знаю, что ты не хотел сделать мне больно! — выкрикивает Хината. — Я всё время говорил себе это! Я знаю, что ты не хотел сделать мне больно, но ты всё равно сделал, и я… я не могу быть здесь, Ацуму-сан, это убивает меня. Я не могу… не могу стоять здесь и нуждаться в тебе так сильно, что становится трудно дышать, а потом вспоминать, каково мне было, когда я узнал, что это было не по-настоящему и почти вся команда знала об этом. И никто ничего не сказал. Это…  
С губ Хинаты срывается то ли рваный вздох, то ли всхлип, и, что бы это ни было, от него становится нестерпимо горько.  
— Мне больно. Мне очень больно, потому что я правда думал, что ты…  
Он мотает головой, пока по щекам текут слёзы.   
— Я не виню тебя в том, что случилось, но я больше не могу. Не сейчас. Не заставляй меня, пожалуйста.  
Он плачет уже в голос, не успевая утирать слёзы запястьями, но это и бесполезно, он не может собрать их все и просто закрывает руками всё лицо, и тело его сжимается, словно стараясь защитить его от душераздирающих всхлипов, рвущихся наружу.  
Ацуму чувствует, как его собственное сердце разбивается на сотни миллионов крошечных осколков. Даже не задумываясь, он обвивает Хинату обеими руками и прижимает к груди, ближе к своему колотящемуся сердцу, и это маленькое чудо, что Хината не сопротивляется и плачет ему в футболку, издавая сдавленные звуки, больше похожие на рваные вздохи, чем на рыдания.  
Это просто невыносимо мучительно. Сколько раз в своей жизни Ацуму жалел, что не может повернуть время вспять? Чтобы не выставить себя дураком на каком-нибудь мероприятии, чтобы исправить неудачную подачу?  
Всё это ни в какое сравнение не идёт с тем, что происходит сейчас. Ацуму бы отдал что угодно, лишь бы вернуться в тот день, отказаться от спора, а затем признаться Хинате уже по собственной воле, чтобы показать ему, как много он для него значит.  
Что угодно, лишь бы избежать этого момента времени, в котором он держит в своих руках самого замечательного на свете мальчик и вместе с тем может только одно — сдаться и отпустить.

***

Хината уезжает в Бразилию во вторник.  
Ацуму не прощается.  
Вместо этого он садится за руль и два часа едет дальше от Осаки, пока не оказывается перед знакомой деревянной дверью, которая была его убежищем, когда он был слишком мал, чтобы знать, как скрыть свои чувства.  
Он всегда стучит, если приезжает без предупреждения, несмотря на то что у него есть ключ. Проходит целых тридцать мучительных секунд, прежде чем дверь наконец отворяется, и обескураженное лицо бабушки одновременно успокаивает и рвёт сердце.   
— Ацуму? Ты как здесь оказался?  
Он пытается улыбнуться, но улыбка выходит кривой.  
— Я облажался, ба. Очень сильно облажался.  
И начинает плакать. 


	6. часть пятая

Ацуму всегда ненавидел Токио во время крупных публичных мероприятий, но Летние олимпийские игры — это настоящее воплощение чудовищности.  
Толпа омерзительна. Жара неумолима. Болельщики требовательны. Пресса не знает границ.  
К счастью, Олимпийская деревня, где проживают все спортсмены, абсолютно отрезана от мира — и в этом было её очарование, несмотря на тот факт, что она выглядела как помпезное нагромождение обувных коробок, — поэтому, когда многие спортсмены строят планы на вылазку в город в свободное время, Ацуму готов зарыться и превратить это тесное место в своё логово.  
К сожалению, какой-то дьявольский организатор решил, что раз они с Сакусой в одной команде, то будут не против поселиться в одной комнате. Что было бы приемлемо, если бы Сакуса до сих пор не ненавидел его до мозга костей.  
— О нет, — говорит Хината, когда Ацуму жалуется ему, и пытается проявить сочувствие, даже когда крепко сжимает губы, чтобы скрыть улыбку. — Не всё так плохо, я уверен! Оми-сан иногда ворчит, но он правда отличный сосед.  
Ацуму фыркает. Да, может быть, если бы Ацуму не разбил сердце его лучшему другу. Но они не говорят об этом, вместо этого Ацуму произносит:  
— Серьёзно, никто больше на белом свете, кроме тебя, не назвал бы этого мистера Молчи Или Умри отличным соседом. Он одержим своим личным пространством даже больше, чем Кита-сан. Мне кажется, он сожжёт меня заживо просто за то, что я громко дышу.  
— А ты дыши через нос, — машинально говорит Хината. — Это помогает.  
Ацуму корчит гримасу.   
— Ладно, это не та эмоциональная поддержка, которую я искал, но спасибо.  
Хината смеётся, у Ацуму возникает желание поцеловать его, но об этом они тоже не говорят, поэтому он просто прикусывает язык и ждёт, пока Хината наполняет свою бутылку водой.  
— Если тебя это правда беспокоит, мы можем поменяться. Меня поселили с Кагэямой, и мне всё равно, с кем из них жить, если чтою.  
Соседство с Кагэямой звучит гораздо лучше, чем нахождение в четырёх стенах с тем, кто считает его худшим человеком на земле, но ещё больше Ацуму претит мысль о том, что Хината с Сакусой снова будут жить вместе. Он знает, что между ними никогда ничего не было, но ещё он знает, что даже после отъезда Хинаты они с Сакусой продолжали близко общаться, чего не было дозволено Ацуму, и, в сочетании с непроходящей ревностью к их непоколебимой дружбе, то, как сияет Хината всякий раз, когда снова видит Сакусу, в отличие от Ацуму, которому всегда достаётся слабая улыбка и вежливый кивок… В такие моменты Ацуму хочется впиться во что-нибудь ногтями.  
Осведомлённость не ослабила его собственничество.  
— Да не, и так нормально, — наконец говорит он. — Как-нибудь потерплю его кислый вид пару недель. А вы с Тобио-куном? Всё будет нормально, или нам придётся каждый час вас проверять, чтобы вы не досоревновались до смерти?  
Хината смеётся — всё так же мило, но далеко не так ярко, как с другими.  
— Только после того, как мы возьмём золото! А потом… Посмотрим, что потом!  
Он закрывает бутылку и поворачивается.  
— Пойду на пробежку. Ещё увидимся?  
Ацуму хочет предложить пойти вместе, но он всегда ограничивает своё общение с Хинатой вне волейбольной площадки пятью минутами в день, поэтому заставляет себя улыбнуться и прислоняется к стене.  
— Конечно. Увидимся позже, Сёё-кун.  
Вот и всё.  
Вот такие теперь между ними отношения — дружеские. Ну или, по крайней мере, поверхностно дружеские, когда два человека любезны друг с другом, но никогда не говорят о чём-то серьёзном.  
Поначалу всё было иначе. Поначалу у Ацуму никак не получалось скрыть тоску, которая появлялась на его лице, а Хината не смотрел ему в глаза, даже когда они говорили напрямую друг с другом.  
Но они оба в составе сборной, поэтому Хинате пришлось приехать на тренировочные сборы и показательные игры, которые проходили во время подготовки к Олимпийским играм, и избегать друг друга вечно они не могли, особенно учитывая тот факт, что Хината наотрез отказывался рассказывать, что между ними произошло, а значит, никто бы не понял, почему между ними такие напряжённые отношения.  
Поэтому со временем, не видя необходимости обсуждать это, они просто сошлись на стандартной вежливости. Хината больше не выглядел так, словно вот-вот расплачется, всякий раз, когда Ацуму оказывался рядом, а Ацуму научился держаться на почтительном расстоянии, несмотря на то что каждая клетка его тела буквально молила подойти ближе. Вероятно, Ацуму раздвигает границы сверх меры, разыскивая Хинату в те моменты, когда этого делать не стоит, но всё в порядке. _Он_ в порядке.  
Прошёл почти год. Теперь должно быть уже легче не хотеть, чтобы он был рядом. Не скучать по нему.  
Не легче.  
— Ты как, нормально, Цум-Цум? — спрашивает Бокуто за ужином, обеспокоенно глядя на него, когда Ацуму старается не смотреть на Хинату всякий раз, как тот искренне смеётся в ответ на реплики, принадлежащие кому-то за другим столом.  
Этот смех так отличается от того неубедительного его подобия, которое досталось Ацуму сегодня утром.  
Он широко улыбается пластмассовой улыбкой.  
— А почему нет?

***

— Да ладно, — говорит Хакуба. — Хината точно переспал с самым большим количеством человек, это сто процентов.  
Ацуму замирает каждой клеткой тела. Он собирался зайти в кухню, чтобы взять чего-то нибудь пожевать на ночь, когда услышал оттуда голоса несмотря на поздний час.  
Он хочет уйти. Ему _нужно_ уйти.  
Он не уходит.  
— Я бы не удивился, — фыркает Яку.  
— Я бы поверил, — соглашается Кагэяма.  
— П-Перестаньте! Это совсем не так!  
Голос Хинаты звучит до очаровательного взволнованно, и все начинают смеяться, ворковать и поддразнивать его — такой он милый. Хината всегда нервничает, когда разговор заходит о его сексуальной жизни — не потому, что он её стесняется, хотя так и есть, а потому, что он свято верит в неприкосновенность чужой личной жизни и не хочет проявлять неуважение к тем людям, с которыми был, обсуждая их с кем-то.  
— Ну то есть для начала ты, — говорит Хакуба, и Ацуму не знает, рад ли он или расстроен, что не видит, на кого тот указывает. — Потом, конечно же, Хякудзава, который до сих пор смотрит на тебя так, словно у тебя из задницы торчит радуга…  
— Господи, нет, мы не будем перечислять всех, с кем я спал!  
— И ещё у вас было что-то с Мией? Я вроде как слышал, что там всё было серьёзно, потому что до этого ты никого не выделял.  
Повисает молчание, которое нарушает вынужденный смех Хинаты, тот самый, которым он смеётся, когда ему больно, но он слишком хороший, чтобы открыто это показать.  
— Да, было такое! Но теперь мы просто друзья.  
Кагэяма фыркает.  
— Ты со всеми дружишь.  
— Потому что все замечательные! — говорит Хината. — Даже ты, Грубияма, когда не ведёшь себя как засранец.  
— Ну спасибо.  
— Но в любом случае всё не так, Усидзима-сан точно спал с б _о_ льшим количеством людей в команде, чем я!  
Из-за угла Ацуму почти видит, как Усидзима пожимает плечами.  
— Все просто постоянно просят меня их оттрахать. Ну и пусть. Я не против.   
Комната взрывается смехом, и Ацуму использует момент, чтобы сбежать.  
Он не останавливается, пока не добирается до своей комнаты, хлопает дверью и прижимается к ней спиной, тяжело дыша. Всё болит. Он не может думать. Он хочет, чтобы Хината обнял чего, чтобы провёл рукой по шее, чтобы ласково зарылся пальцами в волосы, чтобы сказал, что всё будет хорошо, что это пройдёт, но Хинаты здесь нет и никогда больше не будет, и Ацуму кажется, словно весь мир обрушивается на него, и он не знает, существует ли вообще свет в конце этого туннеля.  
Сакуса поднимает взгляд от ноутбука с таким видом, будто бы собирается разрубить Ацуму на части за то, что он такой шумный, но, посмотрев ему в лицо, замирает. Он мгновенно садится, стягивая наушники на шею.   
— Что такое? Что случилось?  
Ацуму мотает головой. Прижимает руку к груди. Пытается досчитать до десяти. _Медленнее,_ он слышит в голове голос Осаму, который ругает его. _Ты не слышал, что сказал врач? Это не сработает, если ты полностью не сосредоточишься. Считай на каждые три шага._  
Он начинает сначала. И ещё раз. К тому моменту, как он заканчивает, дыхание немного приходит в норму, хотя сердце по-прежнему колотится.  
Он делает вид, что у него сухие глаза.  
— Я сейчас снова буду смотреть последнюю игру Аргентины, — неожиданно говорит Сакуса. — Если сможешь не раздражать меня пару часов, можешь посмотреть со мной.  
Это оливковая ветвь. Сакуса редко предлагает её кому-то, не говоря уже о человеке, на которого до сих пор злится.  
— Давай, — голос Ацуму звучит надломленно.  
 _Спасибо_.  
— Было бы неплохо.

***

Когда Ацуму идёт на кухню поздним вечером в следующий, он убеждается, что там больше никого не будет.  
К сожалению, боги либо ненавидят его, либо предпринимают ужасающую попытку извиниться, потому что на кухне оказывается один Хината, наполняющий электрический чайник водой.  
Он поднимает взгляд, когда входит Ацуму, и на его лице мелькает какое-то нечитаемое выражение, прежде чем появляется лёгкая улыбка, добрая, но отстранённая.   
— Привет, Ацуму-сан. Я не знал, что ты не спишь.  
Ацуму немного мешкает у двери, но затем принимает решение и переступает порог.  
— Куда более важный вопрос, почему ты сам до сих пор не спишь. Серьёзно, разве у тебя система не устроена так, что в какое-то время ты просто автоматически отключаешься?  
Хината смеётся, и Ацуму моментально наполняет то самое тепло, которое он ощущает, когда удаётся рассмешить Хинату, и он ненавидит себя за это ещё больше.   
— Ну, часовые пояса, к сожалению, — кривая улыбка. — Мои внутренние часы обычно настолько привыкают, что я не сразу могу перестроиться, когда приезжаю в Японию. У меня почти никогда не получается полностью привыкнуть, а потом уже пора возвращаться.  
«Приезжаю» — потому что Хината здесь только из-за Игр, а затем он возвращается в Бразилию, между ними целых тринадцать часовых поясов.  
— Отстой, — говорит Ацуму, как какой-то дурак.  
Хината всё равно улыбается.  
— Будешь чай?  
Пока вода закипает, они по большей части молчат. Первые несколько секунд Хината готовит им чай — ромашковый для себя и медовый с лимоном для Ацуму, даже не спрашивая, — а затем прислоняется к столешнице и слегка запрокидывает голову, закрывая глаза и устало вздыхая.  
Ацуму эгоистично пользуется этой возможностью, чтобы изучить его профиль, подмечая острые линии подбородка и очаровательный изгиб ресниц над гладкой смуглой кожей щёк.  
Он так красив сейчас. Он чертовски красив всегда. И от этого что-то внизу живота начинает гореть, что-то такое, что он позволяет себе ощущать только изредка, когда опускается до того, чтобы получить разрядку с воспоминаниями о Хинате. Это было так давно, и все в Деревне спят с кем-то, и Ацуму хочет…  
Хината поворачивается, чтобы налить воду. Ацуму даже не заметил, как чайник закипел.  
Пододвинув одну из кружек Ацуму, Хината колеблется.  
— Ацуму-сан, всё нормально?  
— А?  
— У тебя такой вид… — он замолкает, слегка покусывая нижнюю губу, и взгляд Ацуму мгновенно оказывается прикован к его рту. — Просто хотел спросить, всё ли нормально, — заканчивает Хината.  
Милый, добрый Хината, который всегда за всеми приглядывает. Всегда заботится обо всех, кроме себя самого. От этого Ацуму хочется плакать.  
Несмотря на то, что это была его вина, у Ацуму были «Шакалы», которые поддерживали его после отъезда Хинаты. У него были брат, бабушка. Они все знали и все были рядом, вне зависимости от того, заслуживал он этого или нет.  
У Хинаты же… Кто у него был? В Бразилии у него не было ни друзей, ни семьи, и Ацуму уверен, что Хината никому не рассказывал, что между ними случилось, потому что Ацуму больше не получал никаких угроз.  
Что же осталось у Хинаты? Полтора года притворства, что он в порядке, и никого, с кем бы об этом можно поговорить? Знал ли кто-то из его новой команды о том, что он носит в себе разбитое сердце?  
Или они просто думали, что этот человек грустный просто сам по себе?  
— А у _тебя_ всё нормально? — спрашивает Ацуму, в отчаянии надеясь, что ответ Хинаты окажется лучше, чем его собственный.  
Хината выглядит удивлённым.  
— У меня… — начинает он, а затем словно вспоминает, с кем разговаривает. — Мне лучше, — говорит он с доброй улыбкой. — Правда. Честное слово, Ацуму-сан, тебе больше не надо за меня переживать.  
 _Я всегда буду за тебя переживать._  
Не получив ответа, Хината кивает и собирается уходить.  
— Я мне пора, нам завтра рано вставать, так что выспись, хорошо?  
 _Ты тоже_ , думает он.  
Ацуму стоит там ещё долгое время после ухода Хината.  
Когда он отпивает чай, тот уже холодный.

***

Олимпийские игры заканчиваются, и на этот раз Ацуму едет в аэропорт, чтобы проводить Хинату, вместе с ещё парой друзей и старыми товарищами по команде.  
— Честное слово, охренеть как странно видеть твоё лицо на своём кухонном столе каждое утро, — говорит Мэйан. — В следующий раз выбери, пожалуйста, контракт, по которому ты на окажешься на упаковке сухих завтраков. Ну или по крайней мере тех, которые любит мой сын.  
Инунаки улыбается.  
— Хината не виноват, что твой сын любит его больше, чем родного отца.  
Мэйан сверкает взглядом.  
— Какой из тебя крёстный? Понижаю тебя до надоедливого дяди.  
— Ты так говоришь просто потому, что меня он тоже любит больше.  
Ацуму ждёт, пока остальные попрощаются с Хинатой, чуть поодаль, и, когда наконец наступает его очередь, они все немного отходят в сторону.  
Это настолько же любезно, насколько ужасно, потому что, даже когда они с Хинатой наедине, у Ацуму всё ещё остаются сотни вещей, которые ему не дозволено говорить.  
Хината заговаривает первым, когда понимает, что Ацуму борется с собой.  
— Было очень здорово снова с тобой играть, Ацуму-сан! Я скучал по твоим крутым пасам. Ты никогда меня не подводишь, когда мы вместе играем, никогда! Неудивительно, что мы выиграли.  
Ацуму корчит лицо.  
— Я выходил реже, чем Тобио-кун, — ворчит он, но Хината в ответ мотает головой.  
— Так просто получилось, он не лучше, чем ты! Вы оба замечательные по-своему, и даже слышать не хочу, что это не так!  
— Не надо мне так льстить, — шутит Ацуму, чтобы спрятать невыносимое тепло в груди. — Я и так задираю нос.  
— И вполне заслуженно, — твёрдо говорит Хината. — Просто не раздражай никого этим.  
Это вызывает у него лёгкий смешок, но и тот быстро исчезает, когда они на мгновение пересекаются взглядами, и ни один из них не знает, что сказать.  
Хината уезжает обратно в Бразилию, и Ацуму должен быть счастлив за него, но знает, что если попытается пожелать ему удачи или сказать, что более за него, то с языка сорвётся только одно: _останься_.  
По громкоговорителю объявляют номер частного рейса, и Хината вздрагивает от неожиданности и снова проверяет телефон, просто на всякий случай. Плечи немного поникают, но он натягивает очередную улыбку, поднимая глаза, чтобы встретиться с дрожащим взглядом Ацуму.  
— Это мой. Я пойду, наверное… — Хината выглядит немного задумчиво. — Береги себя, хорошо?   
Он начинает разворачивается, уже делает пару шагов, но Ацуму бросается вперёд и хватает его за запястье, несмотря на все те ужасные правила касательно прикосновений, и это электрический разряд, это пламя огня, и это адски больно, но ему даже не хочется, чтобы это прекратилось.  
— Подожди! Мне… — он замолкает, колеблется. — Мне… мне…  
— Ацуму-сан?  
— Мне… очень жаль, Сёё, — наконец говорит он и сгладывает так, словно ему стоит нечеловеческих усилий не заплакать. — Мне правда очень жаль.  
Улыбка Хинаты грустная и слишком красивая, и Ацуму знает, что этот момент врежется ему в память на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
— Мне тоже, Ацуму-сан. Мне тоже. 


End file.
